


Detective Pet.

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action & Romance, Detectives, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: Jaehwan who is a pet store owner lives a quiet live in a quiet town caring for his job and animals.When on one day a new guy moves into the town who seems different than the rest his interest is piqued.Soon he founds out this new guys name is Wonshik, a detective transferred from Seoul.Having a cold city like expression he keeps himself from Jaehwan as a neighbor.When someone broke in Jaehwans store, Wonshik is the one investigating it.And as they're neighbors Wonshik starts to become more friendly with him.Along the way he also encounters a couple times with Hakyeon, an employee in Jaehwans petshop and Sanghyuk, Jaewhans best friend and they too become friends.Taekwoon a guy living in the same apartment building as them has an eye out on Wonshik, just like Jaehwan.Hongbin, a colleague of Wonshik too becomes friendly with WonshikSoon the city like cold look fades away and his true friendly side is shown.Once Jaehwan confesses his feelings to Wonshik he gets awkward with it as he never thought about dating men.When Taekwoon too confesses, things start to get messy as Taekwoon turns out to be jealous of Jaehwan, Hakyeon and Hongbin being close to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I accidentally uploaded chapter 4 also as chapter 5.  
> so I Re-Uploaded chapter 5 :)

## ~New neighbor.

  
Walking out his apartment building he, a man named Jaehwan, walks onto the streets of Tongyeong. A small town in Korea.  
Stretching his back a arm is thrown around his neck as someone leans on him.  
“Morning Jaehwan, how are you?” A happy young man says.  
“Oh Sanghyuk, good morning. On your way to work?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Hmhm, you going to your store?” Sanghyuk asks back.  
“As usual yea” Jaehwan answers.  
“Morning” another man, slightly older than Jaehwan says.  
“Oh morning Hakyeon” Sanghyuk says happy greeting him.  
“Did you hear it? The empty apartment in our building got rented” a guy says leaving the apartment building joining the three friends.  
“I heard yea. I’m curious to see who will live there” Jaehwan says looking up at the still empty apartment.  
“I don’t really care, as long as he or she isn’t an annoyance is” the guy says.  
“Ehh Taekwoon-ssi, don’t be like this” Jaehwan says poking his side.  
“Can you drop the formalities for once? We already know each other for a long time.. We’re friends.. right?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Heh yea, you’re right sorry. Anyway I have to get going. You coming Hakyeon?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yeap coming” Hakyeon says waving to Sanghyuk and Taekwoon walking away.  
  
Quietly they walk together. A couple streets removed from them they stop at a small store.  
Grabbing his keys Jaehwan opens the store and turns on the light.  
“I’ll make some coffee, can you feed the guinea pigs first?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Will do” Hakyeon says pulling on a apron.  
Making coffee they both start their usual work day.  
Cleaning up a bit, drinking coffee, feeding the animals, once that’s done they open the store doors.  
The store Jaehwan owns and loves with all his heart as he’s able to bring smiles on people’s their faces when they buy a pet.  
He loves bringing joy to people and he loves animals and taking care of them.  
  
When they’re done and open the store soon people walk in and buy either a new pet or stuff they need to maintain their pet.  
As everyday Jaehwan and Hakyeon who work together in the store are happily helping their customers as good as possible.  
  
At the end of the day at 6pm they close the shop.  
“Want to drink something?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I promised Sanghyuk to help sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Jaehwan replies.  
“Oki, good luck and I’ll see you tomorrow” Hakyeon replies walking off.  
  
Going to Sanghyuks house he happily opens the door.  
“You ready?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea, let me grab my wallet” Sanghyuk replies.  
Driving off they go to a farm at the edge of the town.  
“Aahh I can already hear them” Sanghyuk says excited.

“Welcome” a man says walking to them.  
Shaking hands they greet each other.  
“They’re back here” the man says walking off.  
  
Following him they walk to the back of the farm into a shed.  
“Loook! He’s cute!” Sanghyuk says looking happy at Jaehwan.  
“Well.. it’s a she” Jaehwan says laughing.  
“Oh.. well that’s fine” Sanghyuk says.  
“You shouldn’t pick a dog simply because it looks cute, you should see if there’s one that you notice by it’s character” Jaehwan advices.  
“And that’s why I asked you along” Sanghyuk says laughing. Looking around his eye falls on another puppy “This one! He seems really happy and excited” he says picking him up.  
“I think that one would be a good match for you yea” Jaehwan says nodding.  
“I’ll take this one” Sanghyuk says happy.  
  
After paying they go back home with the puppy.  
“You read the books I gave you right?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea yea, I did don’t worry” Sanghyuk says sitting on the floor with the puppy.  
“Sanghyuk.. Raising a dog is a huge responsibility” Jaehwan says serious.  
“I know I know. I’m not a kid” Sanghyuk says back.  
“I know, sorry. Well I’ll leave you alone with him, if you have questions you can always call” Jaehwan says pulling on his shoes.  
“You’re the best” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
Waving Jaehwan leaves the house.  
  
Walking home he sees a unfamiliar guy standing in front of their apartment building.  
Stopping in his track he looks at the back of the guy with a tilted head.  
A long, well build man with black hair. Black jeans and a black leather jacket.  
_~I wonder what he’s doing here~_  Jaehwan thinks looking at the guy.  
When he turns around Jaehwan quickly continues walking looking down, when he looks up again the guy turns around and walks off.  
_~What was that about?~_  Jaehwan thinks looking at him walk away.  
Shrugging it off he walks inside the apartment building en goes to his house.  
  
Going inside he spends the evening like usual.  
Making dinner for himself and feeding the pets he has. A parakeet, hamster and a couple fishes.  
Sitting on the couch he spends his evening watching tv and reading books.  
  
The next day he walks out his apartment building again to go to work, but instead of seeing Sanghyuk or Hakyeon first. He sees the unfamiliar guy again.  
Looking at his back he recognizes the hair, but this time he’s wearing blue jeans and a brown leather jacket.  
_~What’s with the leather jacket?~_  Jaewan thinks tilting his head.  
“Morning” Taekwoon says walking out the building “Who’s that?” he asks seeing the guy.  
“I don’t know” Jaehwan answer.  
As a truck pulls over in front of them the guy walks to them.  
“Good day, which house number?” a moving worker asks.  
“Number 20, the door is already open” the mysterious guy answers.  
  
Sanghyuk joins them sneaking past him.  
“He looks intimidating...” Sanghyuk whispers to Jaehwan.  
“Really? I haven’t seen his face yet, I did see his back yesterday.. He was wearing a black leather jacket then” Jaehwan whispers back.  
“Why leather jackets? What is he? Some tough guy?” Taekwoon asks sarcastic.  
“Well.. like I said he does look intimidating” Sanghyuk says repeating.  
  
As they see Hakyeon walk up to the the mysterious guy was  about to turn around when Hakyeon bumps against him not paying attention.  
“Watch it” he says with a stern voice looking down on Hakyeon.  
Startled he looks up to him “I’m sorry..” Hakyeon says with a shaking voice.  
Turning around he walks towards Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon.  
Taking a step aside the guy walks past with without saying anymore.  
“I told you .. Intimidating” Sanghyuk says with a nervous laugh “Good luck with him in your apartment building.. I’m going to work” he says walking off.  
“Shall we get going?” Hakyeon asks wanting to leave.  
“Yea.. let’s go” Hakyeon says walking to him.  
  
The rest of the day goes by as every other day, at the end of the day Jaehwan goes back home alone.  
Arriving at the apartment building once again sees the guy. This time walking out the building getting on his motorcycle.  
Making eye contact no word is shared and he drives off.  
_~What’s his problem?~_  Jaehwan thinks to himself looking at him drive away.  
Walking inside he goes back to his usual routine.  
  
When a new day arrives Jaehwan and Taekwoon walk outside together. Hakyeon who’s already sitting on the stairs was waiting for him.  
“Morning” Jaehwan says seeing Hakyeon.  
“Oh morning” Hakyeon says standing up.  
Outside they see Sanghyuk walk up to them with his puppy.  
“Morning” Sanghyuk says cheerful.  
“Morning, you free today?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yes, so I wanted to try and train him to walk on a leash” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Don’t walk too much, it’s only a puppy and needs to rest a lot” Jaehwan advices.  
“I know I know” Sanghyuk replies.  
  
Their quiet morning talk is being disturbed by a motorcycle pulling over.  
Parking it next to the building the mysterious guy steps of and takes off his helmet.  
“Morning” Hakyeon says to him trying to get a response.  
Not saying anything back he walks past them with a troubled look.  
“Just what is his problem?” Hakyeon asks puffing his cheek.  
“Who knows” Jaehwan says shrugging his shoulder.  
“Does anyone even know his name?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“No, but apparently he moved here from Seoul” a girl says walking out the building “And isn’t he the most handsome guy you’ve ever seen” she says letting out a sigh walking past them.  
“Hmm no can’t say I agree” Sanghyuk replies.  
Laughing Jaehwan shakes his head.  
“What? And you can agree with her?” Sanghyuk asks laughing.  
“Well yea.. I can” Jaehwan says back.  
Taekwoon looks with a sad expression at Jaehwan saying that.  
”See you later Woonie” Jaehwan says waving.  
“See ya” Taekwoon replies walking off.  
  
Once again his work day passes by as every other day. In the evening he for once doesn’t see the mysterious guy.  
Also the next day they don’t spot him.  
“This feels relaxing, for real he scares the crap out me.. He’s so … intense” Hakyeon says with a shiver.  
“Don’t be so whiny, I’m sure he’s not a bad guy or means wrong” Jaehwan says smiling patting him on his back.  
“Or he’s a criminal” Taekwoon says laughing.  
“I’m sure he’s not.. Well let’s go” Jaehwan says to Hakyeon and they walk off together.  
  
Arriving at the pet shop they’re completely in shock seeing the windows smashed in.  
“Oh my god… what happened here?” Hakyeon asks completely dumbfounded.  
“No… this can’t be true...” Jaehwan says getting tears in his eyes.  
“Let’s call the cops” Hakyeon says grabbing his phone.  
When he calls them they say a cop would come as soon as possible.  
  
As they’re sitting inside on a stool they wait for a cop to come.  
Hearing a motorcycle Jaehwan and Hakyeon look at each other.  
“Nah.. that’s coincidence right?” Hakyeon asks with a forced smile.  
“The thought of that guy really creeps you out doesn’t it?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Hmhm, he looked so scary when I bumped up to him I..  uuhh” he lets out with a shives.  
Hearing steps crack on glass as someone walks inside they look up and see him.  
“Good morning” the mysterious guy says looking around.  
“Good morning… officer?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I’m detective Kim, I’ll be the one investigating what happened here” he says sticking out his hand.  
“Jaehwan, the owner of the store” he says shaking his hand.  
Detective Kim looks past him at Hakyeon.  
“Oh, I’m Hakyeon, I work here” he says standing up quickly shaking his hand as well.  
  
“Did you touch or move anything?” detective Kim asks.  
“No, the door was already open. We simply walked in and only grabbed these chairs from the back” Jaehwan answers.  
“Then the answer is yes. You did touch and move things” detective Kim says stern.  
“Sorry..” Jaehwan says looking down.  
  
Walking around he looks thoroughly.  
“Say.. did you check the animals when you got here?” Detective Kim asks.  
“Yea we did.. We didn’t want to touch anything that could be evidence” Jaehwan answers.  
“Okay good” detective Kim answers grabbing a bag out his pockets.  
As one parrot was lying dead he picks it up in the bag.  
Just then another guy in cops clothes walks him.  
“Oh detective Kim you’re already here” the cop says.  
“And you’re late Hongbin, here take this as evidence” detective Kim says commanding.  
“Yes sir” Hongbin says taking it from him.  
  
Looking around some more he spots a camera.  
“Does that one work?” detective Kim asks.  
“Yes sir, I can give you the memory card of it” Jaehwan answers.  
“Please do” he replies looking around more.  
Going through the store looking closely at everything he collects some evidence here and there.  
  
At one point he walks up to Jaehwan again “I’ll take the evidence and camera material back to the station and go through it. When I find something I’ll let you know. If you have questions just call me” detective Kim says handing over his card.  
“Thank you.. Say, can I have your name? You know.. As a neighbour” Jaehwan asks carefully.  
Looking at him with a crooked expression he lets out a sigh “Wonshik” he says turning around leaving the store.  
“Won..shik” Jaehwan repeats mumbling.  
“I for real expected him to be a thug or something.. Not a cop” Hakyeon says nervous.  
“Detective” Jaehwan corrects him.  
“Hm?” Hakyeon asks looking at him.  
“He’s a detective, not a cop” Jaehwan says turning around.  
“Oh, before I forget” Wonshik says walking back in “Don’t touch anything, don’t go clean everything up because you need your shop open. Even with a ‘simple’ break in, this is a crime scene for now. Killing an animal is taken as serious as killing a human” he says.  
“Oh.. yea of course. What about the door? I can’t leave the animals in the trek” Jaehwan says.  
“Hmm.. you’re right.. I’ll send someone over to place wooden planks on it okay?” Wonshik asks.  
“That would be great, thank you” Jaehwan says with a smile.  
Bowing Wonshik leaves again.  
“See, he’s not a bad guy” Jaehwan says poking Hakyeon’s side.  
“Yea okay, that was nice of him” Hakyeon says pouting.  
“You can go home if you want, I’ll take care of the animals and wait till the person for the door comes” Jaehwan says.  
“You sure? I can wait with you if you want” Hakyeon suggests.  
“No it’s fine” Jaehwan says grabbing the animal food.  
“Okay, see you later” Hakyeon says leaving the store.  
  
Spending the next time feeding the animals, taking care of them and in the meantime a guy comes by to do something about the door Jaehwan leaves soon after that.  
Walking home he takes a detour by the store for groceries.  
  
Walking out the store again he spots Wonshik getting off his motor.  
Seeing a girl walk up to him he carefully watches them. Seeing him smile for the first time his heart skips a beat.  
_~What… why?~_  He thinks looking away _~What.. Was that about?~_  He thinks placing his hand on his heart.  
Walking away he tries to ignore it.  
“Jaehwan” he hears a somewhat familiar voice call him.  
Looking up he looks around, seeing Wonshik walk to him he looks confused.  
“Do you have a spare key to your shop? I want to check something” he asks.  
“Oh.. yea I do. Here take my key” Jaehwan answers taking off the store key from his other keys.  
“I’ll give it back as soon as possible okay? What number do you live on?” Wonshik asks.  
“I live on number 12“ Jaehwan answers.  
“Okay, I’ll see you tonight then. Don’t worry about it too much okay? I’ll find whoever did this, I promise” Wonshik says with a sincere look.  
“Yea.. thanks, I trust you” Jaehwan says with a soft smile.  
“I’ll get going then” Wonshik says walking away.  
“Yea.. thanks” Jaehwan says softly to Wonshiks back.

Continuing his walk home he thinks about everything that happened. Feeling completely drained and empty he feels bad about what happened. And is worried about the animals.  
At home he lies down on the couch and stares at the ceiling with music on on the background.  
_~It’s still so early on the day~_  He thinks letting out a sigh.  
Standing up again he decided to pour in a glass of wine, grab a book and sit on his balcony.  
  
After a couple hours when it’s almost dinner time he hears his doorbell.  
Standing up he walks to the front door. Opening it he sees Wonshik standing there.  
“Wonshik.. What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I would return the key when I was done remember” he answers holding up the key.  
“Oh.. yea, right” Jaehwan stutters taking the key “Thanks”  
“No problem, I’ll get going then” Wonshik says turning around.  
“Wait!” Jaehwan quickly says.  
“Hm?” he asks turning back around.  
“Have you had dinner?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Ahh.. no, but I’ll decline if you ask me to join you” Wonshik answers short walking away.  
“Oh.. okay” Jaehwan let’s out soft watching him walk away.  
Once out of sight he closes the door.  
With a sigh he walks back and sits on the couch leaning his head back.  
  
Hearing a loud bang outside he quickly sits straight.  
_~Was that a gunshot?~_  Jaehwan thinks standing up.  
Walking to the door he quickly pulls on his shoes and runs outside.  
Seeing Taekwoon stand at the door he walks up to him.  
“What happened?” Jaewhwan asks.  
Not saying anything Taekwoon points.  
Seeing Wonshik on the ground he wants to run up to him, in his track Taekwoon stops him.  
Seeing the other cop Hongbin from earlier fight with the one holding the gun he stops trying to get out Taekwoons grip.  
  
Wonshik stands up again, runs towards the attacker and tackles him.  
Giving him a hard punch he knocks him out in one punch.  
“Heh nice one” Hongbin says breathing heavy.  
“God.. what a burden” Wonshik says scoffing sitting on the ground breathing heavy as well.  
“You okay? Where did he shot you?” Hongbin asks.  
“My leg, I’ll be fine” Wonshik says struggling to get up.  
“You should go to the hospital” Hongbin says worried.  
“I said I’ll be fine, let’s get this ass to the police station” Wonshik says angry pulling the attacker up and dragging him to the police car.  
Throwing him in the car he closes the door. “Get him out of here”.  
“I still think yo...” Hongbin wants to say, seeing a angry look of Wonshik he keeps quiet “Okay” he whimpers getting in the car.  
  
Walking back to the apartment building Jaehwan walks up to him.  
“Are you sure you’re fine? You’re bleeding” Jaehwan says worried.  
“What do you expect after being shot? Glitters?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“I… no.. I meant you… must be in pain.. And you .. well you’re having trouble to walk so..” Jaehwan stutters while Wonshik walks past him.  
“Get lost” Wonshik scoffs walking inside and up the stairs.  
“Told you he’s intimidating” Hakyeon says.  
“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks surprised.  
“I live around the corner… you expect me not to hear a gunshot?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Hearing it doesn’t mean you need to go to it” Jaehwan says.  
“Says the one standing outside as well...” Hakyeon throws back.  
“... ok” Jaehwan let’s out walking back inside.  
“Want to have dinner together?” Hakyeon asks quickly.  
“Suure follow me” he answers.  
  
Walking upstairs they see Wonshik sit on the ground in the hallway clearly in pain.  
“Thought you were fine?” Jaehwan asks scoffing.  
“We getting cocky?” Wonshik asks back looking up.  
Startled and scared he looks away “Sorry… I.. just let me help” Jaehwan says holding out his hand.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik takes it and with his help stands up again.  
“If you could help me get back home.. Then that would be nice” Wonshik says embarrassed.  
Supporting Wonshik they walk up a couple floors. Arriving at his door Wonshik opens the door and Jaehwan guides him to the couch.  
“There you go” he says placing Wonshik down.  
“Thanks..” Wonshik says not looking at him.  
“You know.. You don’t live in the city anymore, here in a town we actually are nice and caring for each other. Also asking and offering help isn’t something to be ashamed of” Jaehwan says lecturing.  
“As long as you don’t know anything about me, you don’t get to lecture me Lee Jaehwan” Wonshik says looking angry.  
“Let’s .. go. ..please?” Hakyeon begs pulling Jaehwans arm being intimidated.  
“Tsk, fine” Jaehwan says walking away.  
Giving a quick bow Hakyeon follows him.  
  
“Even though he has helped us a lot, I still find him scary” Hakyeon whispers softly when walking to the front door.  
“You know I can hear you right?” Wonshik says to him.  
Shocked Hakyeon stand still abruptly and grabs Jaehwan by the arm of fear that Wonshik is going to do something.  
“Hakyeon stop it, he’s not going to do anything. Don’t be so afraid of him‘ Jaehwan says pulling his arm back.  
“He’s a cop. He can do everything!”  
“Still able to hear you” Wonshik says standing up walking to them.  
Startled Hakyeon stares at Wonshik who has a angry expression.  
“Why? What makes you so afraid of me?” he asks.  
“E… very.. Thing” Hakyeon shivers.  
“Tsk, let me guess. You’re also afraid of ladybugs?” Wonshik asks with a fake laugh  
Letting out a chuckle Jaehwan continues walking “Let’s just go and leave him alone. He needs to rest” he says.  
Looking up slightly surprised Wonshik feels thankful for the caring words of Jaehwan.  
  
Hakyeon who still stares afraid at Wonshik walks backwards bumping against things in his track to the front door, after a couple steps he turns around and quickly surpasses Jaehwan leaving the house. Hearing something break on the floor Hakyeon startles in the front door opening.  
Wonshik looks even angrier than before at them seeing a broken photo frame on the ground.  
“Don’t blame him, he’s just not used to … this” Jaehwan says gesturing to Wonshik

“Just… leave” Wonshik let’s out.  
“I’m sorry…” Hakyeon says with a squeak.  
Jaehwan pushes him into the hallway closing the door.  
  
Walking to the photo frame Wonshik grabs the photo from it and dusts off the glass.  
Holding it careful he places it on the coffee table as he sits down again staring at the picture.  
“How much is it? I’ll cover the expenses for him” Jaehwan says walking towards to Wonshik.  
“I don’t care, just leave” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Carefully looking at the picture he sees a somewhat younger Wonshik with a broad smile and a girl seeming very tight hugging each other.  
“Who’s the girl?” Jaehwan asks  
“I said leave!” Wonshik says standing up angry.  
Jaehwan gets startled by the sudden action. “Okay.. sorry” he says pulling twenty dollar out his pocket he holds it out to him “I hope this covers it” he says grabbing Wonshiks hand.  
“I don’t care about the money, just take it with you” Wonshik says pulling back his hand. “Tell your friend he doesn’t need to feel bad about the frame” he says sitting down.  
“You.. you’re a good guy you know.. With a temper.. But still” Jaehwan says with a smile.  
“Didn’t I tell you multiple times to leave?” Wonshik asks.  
“Fine” Jaehwan says turning around walking out the door.  
  
  
- TO BE CONTINUED -


	2. Friends?

## ~Friends?

As Hakyeon bumped against a table and made a photo frame fall and break he gets scared.  
Jaewhan pushes him into the hallway and turns around talking with Wonshik.  
Offerring to pay for the photo frame Woshik declines and asks him to leave.  
  
As soon as Jaehwan opens the door he sees Hakyeon standing up from the ground where he was sitting.  
“How bad is it? Is he angry? Is he going to kill me? Am I going to jail? If that’s so, please save me?” Hakyeon begs him  
“Easy, it’s not that bad” Jaehwan says with a sigh.  
“So I’m not going to jail?” Hakyeon asks insecure.  
Jaehwan lets out a frustrated sigh and walks away without saying anything.  
“Thanks for saving me” Hakyeon calls thankful to him.  
Jaehwan turns his head around to Hakyeon. “Are you crying?” he asks dumbfounded.  
“God you’re even worse than I thought” Wonshik says walking out his house.  
Startled Hakyeon makes a jump.  
“Easy tough guy, I’m not going to do anything. I got called” Wonshik says walking past him.  
  
Jaehwan lets out a laugh seeing their interaction.  
“Is it funny?” Hakyeon asks stamping his feet on the ground.  
“Kinda” Jaehwan says smiling.  
As Wonshik is already walking down the stairs he lets out a groan of pain.  
“Are you okay?” Jaehwan asks walking to him.  
“Can you stop caring for a second?” Wonshik asks looking up at him.  
“No” Jaehwan replies with a smile.  
“Ugh” Wonshik lets out with a sigh continuing to walk.  
“How are you even going to work in this state?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Doesn’t concern you” Wonshik answers.  
Jaehwan lets out a loud sigh “Okay, whatever. Break your neck over your stubbornness” he says walking past Wonshik towards his apartment  
“Jaehwan!” Hakyeon says loud being shocked.  
“He isn’t scary and he isn’t going to do anything. Just walk past him” Jaehwan says with a sigh.  
“I didn’t call you because of that.. How can you say something like that?” Hakyeon says surprised.  
“It’s fine, just go” Wonshik says continuing walking downstairs.  
  
When out their sight Hakyeon runs up to Jaehwan.  
“He’s so… bitter, cold and distant” Jaehwan says with a troubled expression.  
“Yea.. but.. Why are you so concerned over him?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I don’t know..” Jaehwan says thinking about it as he sits down.  
“I mean.. You don’t know the guy, yet you get so worked up over him… why?” Hakyeon asks interested.  
“I don’t know okay?” Jaehwan let’s out lying down frustrated.  
“Are you… in love with him?” Hakyeon asks tilting his head.  
“What? Don’t be so silly” Jaehwan says sitting up “Why would you think that?” he asks.  
“Well.. your last boyfriend was already over two years ago, and you never put yourself out there anymore. Now you meet him and you.. act different” Hakyeon explains.  
“Are you in love with him? You also change different in his presence” Jaehwan asks back.  
“That’s different!”, Hakyeon defends himself.  
“Is it?” Jaehwan asks with a undertone.  
“This discussion is childish” Hakyeon says puffing his cheeks.  
“Says the one that acts like a child” Jaehwan says with a laugh poking his side.  
“Let’s just make some dinner okay?” Hakyeon asks changing topic.  
  
Standing up Jaehwan and Hakyeon walk to the kitchen and make something to eat.  
After dinner Hakyeon goes back home again and Jaehwan spends the rest of his evening reading his book.  
The next day in the morning Jaehwan doesn’t do his usual routine as he can’t go to work now.  
Being bored he sits on his balcony looking over the quiet streets.  
Spotting Wonshik get on his motorcycle he jumps off his chair.  _~He looks so good in his motor suite~_  he thinks admiring.  
Watching him drive off he hears Sanghyuk call him.  
“What?” Jaehwan says back.  
“You got some drool on your chin” Sanghyuk says joking.  
“Screw you” Jaehwan says back sitting down.  
“Can you open the door?” Sanghyuk says.  
Not saying anything Jaehwan gets up and walks to the front door.  
Sanghyuk runs up the stairs and walks into his house.  
“Morning sunshine” Sanghyuk says pulling off his shoes. “Why don’t you just admit you like the new sexy guy?” he asks.  
“You and Hakyeon should stop talking” Jaehwan says annoyed.  
“Now now, not so cranky.. To be honest you have to admit he’s hot” Sanghyuk says with a smile  
  
Looking surprised at Sanghyuk he gets a suspicious feeling “Do you like him?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I didn’t say that, I said he’s hot” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
“Don’t you have better things to do? Like take care of your dog?” Jaehwan asks looking outside the window.  
“He has a name you know” sanghyuk says pouting.  
“Yea you haven’t told me his name yet” Jaehwan says realizing it.  
“His name is Ravi” Sanghyuk says happy “And I walked already this morning, he was tired so as I wanted to go to you I decided to let him sleep. I won’t be staying long anyway” Sanghyuk says.  
“Well, it’s good to keep him alone a couple times” Jaehwan says advising.  
“I knoooow I read the books you gave me” Sanghyuk says.  
“Well fine, why did you came by even?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Cuuuzz I wanted to hear you out about Wonshik” Sanghyuk says with a chuckle.  
“You’re such a kid. There’s nothing, there will be nothing and I dare to bet he likes girls” Jaehwan says.  
“Why are you so sure about that?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“I saw a picture of him being all happy and hugging with a girl” Jaehwan answers.  
“Ohh… doesn’t say anything. Could be a friend, could be his sister could be..” Sanghyuk says “His girlfriend or ex girlfriend”  Jaehwan interrupts.  
“Who wants to date a scary man? Jaehwan even when you love him, don't date him. He scares the crap out of me” Hakyeon says walking into the living room.  
“Why did I ever gave you a key to this house” Jaehwan asks with a sigh.  
“Because you needed a spare key close by” Hakyeon says happy.  
  
Hearing the doorbell their talk is being disturbed.  
Hakyeon turns around to open the door.  
Seeing Wonshik stand there in uniform he jumps of from fear.  
“Have you always been this scary cat or is it a new developed trait?” Wonshik asks looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Sanghyuk places his hand in front of his mouth trying to hide his laugh.  
Looking past Hakyeon he looks at Jaehwan “Can you come with me?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yea.. sure” Jaehwan says standing up.  
“We’ll wait here” Hakyeon says keeping his eyes on Wonshik.  
Leaving the house with Wonshik they walk downstairs.  
“You’re walking better than yesterday… how is your leg?” Jaehwan asks.  
“It’s fine, I told you not to worry about it” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay” Jaehwan let’s out.  
  
Downstairs they go into the car and drive off to the police station.  
Walking into the office they sit down.  
“Do you have any clue who this could be? At the moment he’s our only clue” Wonshik says pointing at the cctv.  
“No.. I mean it could be anyone” Jaehwan says looking closely.  
“It’s the only clue we have, roughly 5’7” tall, and a brown jacket.. Sorry this is not useful” Wonshik says leaning his head back with a sigh. “This seems impossible, nothing on camera except a back, no special traits of clothes, no prints… nothing” he says annoyed kicking the table.  
“It sucks that it happened and it’s sad about it all. But if you can’t find out who it is.. It’s fine” Jaehwan says calm.  
“What?” Wonshik asks standing up “It’s not fine, this is a crime and should be punished” he says angry.  
“Yea but I mean.. Don’t stress yourself over something that’s impossible to find” Jaehwan says careful.  
“Nothing is impossible” Wonshik says looking down on him.  
Seeing his angry determined face for the first time Jaehwan is intimidated by his behavior.  
  
Looking with big round eyes at Wonshik he remains quiet.  
Noticing this Wonshik sits down “Sorry I didn’t meant to scare you” he says quiet.  
“No.. it’s uhm..it’s fine” Jaehwan stutters.  
“I just hate people doing this and I want to catch them, place them where they belong.. behind bars” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
“It’s okay, I admire your dedication” Jaehwan says with a smile.  
Seeing him smile suddenly Wonshik lets out a cough and quickly looks away.  
“Anyway this was useless I’m sorry for wasting your time like this” Wonshik says  
_~Did he … get shy?~_  Jaehwan thinks noticing his behaviour.  
“It's okay” he answers shyly.  
“I’ll *cough* walk you out” Wonshik says grabbing his keys.  
Following him he observes Wonshik’s behaviour.  
  
When outside Wonshik stops and turns around. Not paying too much attention Jaehwan bumps against him.  
“Oh… sorry” Jaehwan says looking up.  
“It’s fine, I’ll bring you back home okay?” Wonshik asks.  
“Oh.. I can also walk.. It’s.. hm .. it’s fine” Jaehwan says back averting his eyes.  
“Nervous? It’s only a ride back home..” Wonshik says frowning.  
“Yeah...” Jaehwan mumbles.   
Walking to his car they get in and drive back to Jaehwan house.  
“You eh.. Want something to drink?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
_~Pff what am I even asking, of course he’s going to say no~_  he thinks.  
“I have somewhere else to go for work, next time okay?” Wonshik says back.  
“Oh.. yea sure. Well see you another time” Jaehwan says.  
Giving a small wave Wonshik drives off.  
  
Walking back into the apartment building Jaehwan stops in his track  _~Next time?~_  he thinks surprised.  
Continuing to walk back inside he goes home, seeing Hakyeon and Sanghyuk he lets out a sigh.  
“Why are you still here?” he asks.  
“So… next time huh?” Sanghyuk asks hinting.  
“You heard that? Well it was only a friendly offer as he’s been helping so much” Jaehwan says defending.

“Just a friendly offer?” Sanghyuk says winking.  
“It’s his job Jaehwan.. Why would you offer him a drink?” Hakyeon asks “Unless.. You have a liking for him” he asks with a smirk  
“What are you talking about? I’m not liking him. As I said we’re just… friends?” Jaehwan says thinking with his own words.  
“Don’t make me laugh, it’s impossible to be friends with him.. He’s so cold and harsh” Hakyeon says getting shivers.  
“Still afraid of him huh?” Sanghyuk asks laughing.  
“Don't Laugh, you didn’t encounter him like I did okay..” Hakyeon says pouting  
“Just because you're afraid of him, doesn't mean I can't be friends with him.” Jaehwansays sitting down  
“Suuuuure, friends” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
“Shouldn’t you.. I don’t know.. Take care of a puppy?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“Whoopsie, angry Hwannie, I’m gone” Sanghyuk says jumping off “See ya” he says leaving the house.  
  
“Let’s just.. Talk about something else, this is starting to get on my nerves” Jaehwan says.  
“Did you find out who the culprit is?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I said: ‘Let's talk about something else’” Jaehwan answers annoyed  
“I am.. We aren’t talking about Wonshik anymore so..” Hakyeon says satisfied.  
“Never mind”, Jaehwan says letting out a sigh.   
“Want to have dinner together?” Hakyeon asks changing topic.  
“No, I just want to be alone” Jaehwan says grabbing his book.  
“Oh.. okay, I’ll see you soon then okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Not so sure about that” Jaehwan says soft.  
“What?” Hakyeon asks not hearing him.  
“Nothing, see you later” Jaehwan says with a smile.  
“Alright, Bye” Hakyeon says waving, walking towards the door.   
  
With his book he sits on his balcony and starts reading.  
After a while he hears his stomach growl and gets up going to the kitchen.  
Opening his fridge it’s as good as empty.  
With a sigh he grabs his wallet and keys and leaves the house.  
  
A couple minutes later he walks through the streets of the city not paying attention to his surrounding.  
Hearing a motorcycle his heart makes a little jump. Looking up he sees Wonshik get of his motorcycle.  
Making eye contact he becomes bright red.  
“What are you blushing for?” Wonshik asks lifting a eyebrow.  
“Nothing… it’s just.. Hot” Jaehwan says looking up at the sky.  
“You know it's not sunny right?” Wonshik asks tilting his head.  
“Even without sun it’s uhm.. It’s still hot” Jaehwan says defending.  
“Well whatever. I’m going to eat” Wonshik says about to walk away.  
"Wait!“ Jaehwan says grabbing his arm.  
Looking around annoyed Jaehwan startles and quickly lets go.  
“Want to eat together? I was also about to go and eat somewhere” Jaehwan says.  
“Whatever, you do you” Wonshik says continuing to walk.  
Following him Jaehwan tries to think of a conversation subject.

“What is your favorite animal?” Jaehwan asks Wonshik.  
Wonshik who turns his head towards Jaehwan is frowning.  
_~Why did I said that?~_  he thinks panicking.   
“Sorry I.. just ..” Jaehwan stutters.  
“Dogs” Wonshik answers short  
“Really?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Why? Expected butterflies?” Wonshik asks frowning.  
“Yes.. no.. I meant no” Jaehwan replies looking down.  
When Wonshik stops in his track Jaehwan bumps against his back.  
“Why are you suddenly so nervous around me? You were the only one treating me normal and not be afraid… what changed?” he asks tilting his head.  
“I'm not afraid if that's what you think… it's just.. let's be friends?”   
“Friends? Your nervous because you want to be friends?” Wonshik asks leaning forward “You’re so weird” Wonshik says.  
“Yea I know…” Jaehwan replies mumbling averting his eyes.  
Seeing a bright red face Wonshik tilts his head again, scratching at the back of his head he turns around again. “Friends huh” he says.  
“Just friends” Jaehwan confirms his question.   
“No thanks” Wonshik says cold.  
“What? Why not?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Just because” Wonshik answers.  
“Tell me” Jaehwan insists.  
“No. Do I need a reason?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yes, tell me. Why would you not want friends?” Jaehwan asks back.  
“Because it’s a nuisance, now let it be” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“It’s not a nuisance, having friends, company and a good time is what keeps us alive” Jaehwan says back.  
“Yea well, I’ve been dead inside for a long time. If you’re not going to shut up now, I’m going away” Wonshik says.  
“That’s nothing new” Jaehwan says softly pouting.  
Looking around a little bit Wonshik sees Jaehwan looking down with a pout. Ignoring it they keep on walking  
  
A minute later they arrive at a cafe and sit down to eat something.  
After placing their order it’s awfully quiet between them.  
Once their food arrives Jaehwan sniffs in the scent of their food.  
“It smells delicious” Jaehwan says happy.  
“Enjoy your meal” Wonshik says grabbing his cutlery.  
“Thanks, you too” Jaehwan says happy.  
  
After a little while when finishing their food they walk outside.  
With silence between them they walk back towards Wonshik’s motorcycle.  
“Did you come here walking?” Wonshik asks  
“Yea I did.. Why?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Want a lift back home? I finished working so I’m going home” Wonshik says.  
“A lift? On your motorcycle?” Jaehwan asks nervous.  
“Why? Scared?” Wonshik asks with a smirk.  
“No.. I’m not scared” Jaehwan says stubborn.  
  
Wonshik places his reserve helmet on Jaehwan’s head and gives a tap on it.  
Sitting on his motorcycle he gestures Jaehwan to get on.  
Carefully Jaehwan does as he says and gets on, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s waist his heart starts beating loud.  
_~This is just.. The nerves of being on a motorcycle.. This .. isn’t.. me liking him!~_  Jaehwan thinks trying to convince himself.  
_~I mean… like Hakyeon said.. He’s a cold guy.. No way I can like .. this.. right?~_ Jaehwan thinks as he looks up at Wonshik.  
“You know you’re about to squeeze me right?” Wonshik asks breaking his thought.  
“Oh.. yea.. Sorry” Jaehwan says trying to relax a little.  
“Try to relax a little. It’s not that we're going to crash or something” Wonshik says confident.  
And they drive back home.  
  
Arriving home Jaehwan gets off with shaking legs.  
“Oh come on, I didn’t drive that hard” Wonshik says with a laugh.  
Seeing that laugh his nerves calms and his heart becomes warm.  
A laugh that for the first time is sincere making Jaehwan happy.  
“You okay?” Wonshik asks waving his hand in front of Jaehwan’s face.  
Getting out his trance he shakes his head “Yea, no. i’m fine sorry… uhm so… how about that dr..” he wants to asks but stops  _~Don’t be so silly, he won’t say yes suddenly~_  he thinks with a sad feeling.  
“What? Drink? … sure” Wonshik answers.  
“What.. really?” Jaehwan asks looking happy.  
“Just.. don’t get so super happy over saying yes to a simple drink..” Wonshik says backing a bit off.  
“Yea sorry..” Jaehwan says with a nervous laugh.  
  
Wonshik takes off his helmet and shakes his head to get the hair out of his face. Getting off his motor he places the helmet where he was just sitting.  
Subconscious Jaehwan stares at Wonshik.  
Wonshik walks to Jaehwan and stands still in front of him.  
Slowly he reaches his hand out to Jaehwan. Quickly Jaehwan closes his eyes awaiting. But quickly opens opens them again feeling the weight on his head lessen  
Wonshik looks at him with his eyebrow raised.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I asked if I could have my helmet back, but apparently your mind was in another world..” Wonshik answers.  
“Oh.. yea.. Sorry, let’s go” Jaehwan says giving back the helmet turning quickly. Placing his hands on his cheeks he feels them glowing.  
_~What...~_  he thinks embarrassed.  
  
With Wonshik behind him they quietly walk to his apartment.  
Before his door they stand still and Jaehwan goes with his hand in his pocket to grab his keys. To his surprise he doesn’t feel his keys and goes through his other pockets and jacket.  
“Something wrong?” Wonshik asks noticing his panicking behaviour.  
“No, nothing. Nothing’s wrong” Jaehwan answers with a smile turning around to Wonshik.  
“You sure?” Wonshik asks tilting his head.  
“Nothing wrong, just … I lost my keys” Jaehwan says with a smile as if nothing’s wrong.  
“You lost your keys?” Wonshik asks for confirmation.  
“Yea..?” Jaehwan answers as if he’s not realizing it.  
A sigh let’s out Wonshiks mouth “Unbelievable.. Do you have a spare key?” he asks.  
“Hakyeon has it” Jaehwan answers.  
“Then go get it” Wonshik says.  
“Yeap.. okay… on my way” Jaehwan mumbles walking away. Stopping in his track he turns around “Hakyeon lives a street away..” he says.  
“So? You need a key to get in.. and it’s not like one street is a marathon. Just go” Wonshik says rolling his eyes.  
“Okay okay, I’m going” Jaehwan says with a grumble.  
  
Arriving at Hakyeon’s house he rings the bell. After a couple seconds he opens the door.  
“What can I for...” and Hakyeon stops in his sentence as he sees Wonshik behind Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan looks behind him and sees Wonshik but doesn’t response and returns his eyes to Hakyeon.  
“Can you give me my spare key?” he asks.  
“I know you would forget it one day” Hakyeon laughs walking back inside.  
“Why did you follow me?” Jaehwan asks turning around again,  
Before Wonshik can answer Hakyeon walks back to the front door.  
“Here is your key and have fun together” he winks to Jaehwan.  
“What.. What are you thinking.. We’re just going to have a drink””Jaehwan whispers to him.  
“Yea yea whatever” Hakyeon says with a smirk.  
Pushing Hakyeon inside Jaehwan closes the door and walks away mumbling.  
  
“What was that about?” Wonshik asks following Jaehwan.  
“You didn’t answer my question.. Why did you follow me?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I didn’t want to keep waiting at your apartment” Wonshik answers.  
“You could’ve just gone to your own house.. 2 floors removed from mine” Jaehwan says back.  
“Do you want me to go home?” Wonshik asks.  
“I didn’t mean it like that” Jaehwan answers “Just.. why did you follow me?” he asks again.  
“I was worried okay?” Wonshik answers.  
_~Worried? About me?~_  Jaehwan thinks.  
“Yes I was worried” Wonshik says.  
“Did I said that out loud?” Jaehwan asks confused.  
“No, you didn't. But your expression did” Wonshik says with a smirk,  
“Why would you be worried about me? It's just a street away.” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“You yourself said ‘let’s be friends’. Isn't that something friends do? Worrying about each other?” Wonshik says casual.  
“Thought you didn’t want to be friends and they were a nuisance” Jaehwan says back.  
“If you don’t want to then I’ll just leave it and go home” Wonshik says starting getting annoyed.  
“No, no I.. I didn’t mean it like that” Jaehwan quickly says wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s arm.  
“Is this also something that friends do?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“Well… n.. Wait.. didn’t you had friends growing up? How can you not know what friends do?” Jaehwan asks surprised.  
“Well.. not.. really” Wonshik says looking away.  
“Is that why you’re so cold, distant and mean?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Mean?” Wonshik asks frowning.  
“You never see your own ‘being annoyed’ face.. You should frown less” Jaehwan says smiling.  
  
Frowning he looks away again as they walk upstairs at their apartment building.  
“Here! Here is the frowning ‘being annoyed’ face again” Jaehwan says poking Wonshik’s cheek.  
Grabbing his hand he pulls him closed “Poke me again in the face and I..” Wonshik says annoyed stopping halfway his sentence.  
Gasping Jaehwan stares at his face which is only an inch or two removed from his face.  
_~He’s even more handsome from this close~_  he thinks as he lifts his hand and pokes again.  
His anger snaps and he pushes Jaehwan against the door with a bang.  
Seeing a scared face Wonshik lets out a sign and lets go “Never mind the drink” he says walking away.  
“Uh.. I...sorry.. I didn’t meant to make you angry” Jaehwan says apologetic.  
“The next time don’t do something again when I say to not do it” Wonshik says turning around.  
“I didn’t expect you to get this angry..” Jaehwan says pouting,  
“You didn’t expect the ‘scary tempered cold guy’ to get angry when already annoyed? How ignorant can you be?” Wonshik asks raising his voice a little.  
Getting tears in his eyes Jaehwan remains quiet looking down. “Sorry” he lets with a squeak out after a couple seconds.  
Feeling a touch slide over his shoulders he looks up and startles by the unexpected hug.  
“I shouldn’t have become angry, sorry” Wonshik says.  
  
Not able to move Jaehwan doesn’t hug back, smelling his scent, feeling his touch, his breath. His heart starts beating faster, his cheeks are becoming bright red and his mind is going blank.  
“Jaehwan?” Wonshik calls him.  
“Hm? What?” Jaehwan replies.  
“I called you like three times...” Wonshik says.  
“What? You did?” Jaehwan asks shocked.  
“Heh.. yea” Wonshik says with a chuckle.  
Seeing that chuckle Jaehwan blushes again.  
“You okay? Did you get sick? Get a fever? You’re suddenly so red and seem to have no focussed..” Wonshik says placing his hands on Jaehwan’s cheeks.  
“fever?”Jaehwan asks surprised.  
“Yea you’re glowing hot” Wonshik says more to himself than to Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan is looking Wonshik straight in his eyes and quickly notices he’s looking at him examining. Which makes him even more hot.  
“Do you have a thermometer?” Wonshik asks worried as he takes his hands of Jaewhan  
A little sigh leaves Jaehwans mouth as soon as the the warmth of Wonshiks hands are fading from his cheeks  
“Lets go inside first” Wonshik says taking the the keys out Jaehwans hands.  
  
Opening the door he takes Jaehwan inside.  
“I’m doing fine, do you want something to drink?” Jaehwan asks changing the subject hoping Wonshik doesn’t notice.  
“That’s the reason I came here didn’t I?” Wonshik asks nonchalant.  
“Oh.. yea” Jaehwan mumbles as he walks past Wonshik “What do you want to drink?”.  
_~How stupid can you be Jaehwan?~_ he thinks in his head panicking.  
“Do you have something with alcohol?” Wonshik asks as if it’s the most normal question on earth.  
“Ehm… yea” Jaehwan answers turning back around to Wonshik. Immediately he takes a step backwards as they almost bump against each other.  
“What do you want?” he barely manages to ask. Again warmth is crawling up in his body and feels his cheeks become red.  
“What do you have?” Wonshik asks.  
“A lot” Jaehwan answers.  
“And what does that conclude?” Wonshik asks with a small laugh.  
“A lot alcoholic drinks” he babbles without exactly thinking what he’s saying as soon as Wonshik looks in his eyes.  
“Did I already tell you you’re weird?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yea.. yea you did” he says very softly making it almost inaudible for Wonshik.  
“But uhm.. Whiskey?” Wonshik asks.  
“Hm?” Jaehwan aks looking up.  
“Do you have whiskey?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yea.. yea I do” Jaehwan says turning around to the kitchen.  
  
Pouring in two drinks he gives one glass to Wonshik.  
“Say.. *cough* so uhm.. are you.. single?” Jaehwan asks after a couple of sips .  
“Hm? Oh...yea I am, I’m always too busy with work to also maintain a relationship” Wonshik answers.  
“Nice” Jaehwan says softly with a smile.  
“Nice?” Wonshik repeats.  
“Huh?” Jaehwan lets out looking at Wonshik.   
“You said ‘nice’ ” Wonshik says frowning.  
“Really, did I? I can’t remember saying that”, Jaehwan says waving it off.  
“How well do you do with alcohol?” Wonshik asks with a chuckle.  
“Uhm… good enough.. Why?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Because you’re already so forgetting” Wonshik says laughing.  
  
Seeing him laugh he immediately gets a bright red face again. Unable to say words he mumbles a bit.  
“You sure you’re okay? You’re red again..” Wonshik asks leaning over the table placing his hand on Jaehwans head.  
Looking him in the eyes Jaehwan is unable to hold back “I like you” he lets out without thinking.  
“Heh… well, uhm.. I like you too.. I think?” Wonshik says back confused sitting down again.  
“Oh  yea.. As friends hehe” Jaehwan says laughing awkward.  
_~Oh man.. That was awkward… what the hell is wrong with me?~_  Jaehwan thinks.  
“Anyway, want me to bring you to the hospital to get you checked?” Wonshik asks.  
“What? No .. no I’m.. I’m fine” Jaehwan stutters.  
“Okay.. if you say so” Wonshik says taking a sip.  
  
After a couple drinks and having small talks together Jaehwan is getting pretty drunk.  
Noticing this Wonshik gets up and lifts Jaehwan up.  
“Let’s go, to bed with you” he says.  
“Hmm yes I would like that” Jaehwan says leaning over to Wonshik making him trip and bumping his back against the wall.  
“Yeesh, just how drunk are you?” Wonshik asks.  
“Hm? Not that drunk” Jaehwan says laughing.  
“Yeeahhh.. Sure” Wonshik say holding him tight as he lifts him up.  
Carrying him to the bedroom Jaehwan has his arms wrapped around Wonshik’s neck  
In his bedroom Wonshik places him down but Jaehwan doesn’t let go making Wonshik fall forwards on him.  
“Can you.. I don’t know.. Let go?” Wonshik asks tapping his arm.  
“Hmm no” Jaehwan says with a satisfied smile “You smell and feel so nice”.  
Startled Wonshik looks up at him “Smell and feel nice?” he repeats.  
“Yes” Jaehwan says still smiling. “I told you didn’t I? I like you”.  
“Yea you did.. Heard you the first time.. Now can you let go?” Wonshik asks again.  
“Why? I want to hug you” Jaehwan says whining.  
“Jaehwan..” Wonshik says struggling to get out his arms.  
  
When he finally releases himself and wants to stand up Jaehwan quickly grabs his arms and throws him back onto bed and sits on him.  
Leaning in for a kiss Wonshik startles.


	3. Feelings.

## ~Feelings.

The next moment Jaehwan wakes up with a bad headache.  
“Oh man.. What happened?” Jaehwan asks out loud.  
“Hey drunky.. How you feeling?” Hakyeon asks sitting on a chair in his room.  
“Why.. are you here?” Jaehwan asks placing his hand on his head.  
“Wonshik came by telling me to check up on you” Hakyeon answers.  
“Why did he...” as Jaehwan says that memories of the evening before flashes back. “Oh no...” he lets out being totally embarrassed hiding himself under the blanket.  
“Oh yess.. yess you did! And he was… phew” Hakyeon lets out with a shiver.  
“What? He was what?” Jaehwan asks worried. “Angry? Disgusted? Furious?” he asks.  
“Nah, worried” Hakyeon says casual.  
“What? Worried?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Ohh so you do remember you kissed him, but you don’t remember him knocking you out? Nice, must’ve been one punch” Hakyeon says smiling.   
“Oh man.. This is screwed up” Jaehwan says placing his hands in front of his face lying down again  
“Heh.. I’m enjoying this more than I should” Hakyeon says with a smile.  
“Says the one who’s afraid of him” Jaehwan says back.  
“Hmm” Hakyeon pouts “I’m actually less scared of him now” he says with a smile.  
“Even how?” Jaehwan asks.  
“He seemed so worried and felt guilty hitting you, he wouldn’t hurt a fly” Hakyeon answers.  
  
When Jaehwan wants to say something he’s being disrupted by the doorbell going.  
“I’ll go” Hakyeon says standing up.  
A minute later he walks back in and Wonshik walks behind him.  
“Hey.. are you okay?” Wonshik asks worried.  
Being totally embarrassed Jaehwan startles and hides himself under the blanket.  
“Are you… afraid of me now?” Wonshik asks.  
Hearing sadness in his voice he removes the blanket. “No.. no I’m not afraid.. I’m just..” Jaehwan stutters.  
“Embarrassed” Hakyeon says finishing his sentence.  
“Why? Because of kissing me? Nah it’s fine” Wonshik says casual.  
“What? Really?” Jaehwan asks full hope.  
“Yea, you were drunk and clearly not thinking straight.. I mean, what man would kiss a man sober right?” Wonshik asks laughing. “Anyway I came to drop this off, take it regularly for the pain. I have to go to work” he says placing his bag on Jaehwan’s bed and takes out a small bag with medicine “I’ll get going then” he says turning around.  
“Thanks..” Jaehwan let’s out with a heart broken feeling.  
Giving a smile Wonshik disappears from his room.  
  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks knowing he must be heartbroken “You like him don’t you?” he asks.  
“It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t like men obviously” Jaehwan says sobbing.  
“Don’t be depressed. There are more fish swimming in the sea”, Hakyeon says trying to comfort Jaehwan.   
A deep sigh leaves Jaehwan's mouth “But I like this fish” he mumbles. Sitting back up he looks at Hakyeon “I haven’t liked anyone in quite a while now.. 2 years or so.. And then I do finally start liking someone again.. He’s not into men” he says with a whining tone lying back down.  
  
Hearing something clatter Jaehwan sits straight up again.  
Hakyeon gets up and walks out the bedroom “Wonshik?” he lets out seeing him struggling to not drop a couple books from a shelve he bumped against.  
However Wonshik doesn’t pay attention to Hakyeon, but to Jaehwan who is now standing in the door opening.  
Shocked Wonshik is staring at Jaehwan. Not knowing what to do Jaehwan drops himself to the floor completely embarrassed.  
“So.. that’s what you meant with liking me?” Wonshik asks with a bitter smile curling on his lips.  
“I’m sorry..” Jaehwan says hiding his face behind his hands.  
“You don’t need to apologise for this” Wonshik interrupts him.  
With a sparkle of hope Jaehwan's heart warms up.  
“I mean.. I don’t like men and especially not you. Maybe it was was better I simply left you and didn’t had that drink with you” Wonshik says making Jaehwan’s heart break apart.  
“Why are you reacting like this so suddenly?” Jaehwan asks with tears in his eyes.  
“Ya! That was too harsh!” Hakyeon says angry “You could’ve just left it at that you don’t like men, no need to crush him like this” he says walking up to Wonshik.  
Looking down on Hakyeon with a angry expression. Hakyeon’s tough act disappears soon as he looks down.  
  
Letting out a sigh he looks back at Jaehwan. “Okay.. sorry. I didn’t mean to be this harsh.. I just don’t know what to do with it okay? I...don’t do well with confessions and I actually started liking you as a friend..” Wonshik says with a troubled expression.  
“So do I, I also like you as friends” Jaehwan says looking up at him.  
“But also as … a lover” Wonshik says with trouble “I.. just can’t with that.. Just..hmm.. Leave me for a while okay?” he says turning around and walks away.  
“Psh, what a dick” Hakyeon lets out soft.  
“Heard that” Wonshik says continuing to walk to the front door.  
Startled Hakyeon doesn’t dare to say another thing.  
Once he’s out the door they let out a sigh.  
“Yeap.. he’s back to being scary” Hakyeon says with a shiver.  
  
“Why couldn’t he just leave the room?” Jaehwan asks with a sigh staring at the door Wonshik disappeared behind. “I ruined it didn’t I?” he asks with a cracking voice looking at Hakyeon.  
“You didn’t ruin it, he just needs to think about it all” Hakyeon answers somewhat absent and with doubt in his voice.  
“Think about it! He clearly told he wasn’t interested in men. I could have known it.. why am I so stupid?” Jaehwan asks mainly himself standing up again.  
“He is the stupid. Who doesn’t want a relationship with you?” Hakyeon asks trying to cheer him up.  
“He does” Jaehwan replies.  
“You got a point there..” Hakyeon lets out with a sigh.  
Without reacting Jaehwan walks to his bedroom. Wanting to lie on bed his attention is taken by a bag on his bed.  
“I would love to stay longer, but I have to go. I have an appointment with Taekwoon” Hakyeon says.  
“Yea” Jaehwan mumbles absent.  
“Don’t worry about Wonshik, you’ll see him soon enough again” Hakyeon says.  
“Yea” Jaehwan repeats himself  
Footsteps make clear Hakyeon is walking away and fades away.

Jaehwan is still looking at the bag standing on his bed. When the sound of the door closing is heard through the house it’s as if he finally realizes everything. He places his hands frustrated on his head and a loud scream leaves his mouth with the first tears flowing over his cheeks

Grabbing the bag he throws it to the other side of the room.  
Sobbing sounds leave Jaehwan’s mouth as he walks closer to his bed and aggressively removes the sheet.  
“Why?” he screams through his bedroom. With his right hand he grabs a pillow and throws it through the room. “Why?” he screams again as he throws a second pillow through the room.  
More tears are flowing over Jaehwas cheeks. Not able to think logic he turns around and walks to his desk. “Why?” he screams once more as he grabs his keyboard and throws it on the ground. With a loud sob he grabs the screen and also throws it on the ground.  
Slowly he places his hands on his head and drops himself on his knees. “Why?” he repeats himself one last time. Pinching his eyes closed new warm tears flow over cheeks.  
  
After a couple minutes which seem like hours he roughly wipes away the tears with his sleeve. “Why am I crying over him? It’s not like we had something” Jaehwan asks himself out loud. Opening his eyes he’s staring in front of himself “We have nothing” he lets out with a chuckle. Slowly he gets up and a short sigh leaves his mouth as he turns around.  
Shocked he looks at what he did his mouth drops open a little bit.  
Scanning around his eyes fall on his screen and keyboard. “Guess I’ll have to buy new one’s” he says with a frustrated sigh.  
Without cleaning he leaves the bedroom and walks to his living room.  
Grabbing his keys and wallet he pulls on his shoes and jacket and leaves the house.  
  
Once outside he pulls up his collar as a cold breeze blows by. When Jaehwan is almost at the end of the street he stops in his track as he sees two familiar people.  
“Yea I know how it is” Taekwoon laughs with a smile that almost reaches his ears.  
“Great, then you know how I feel” Wonshik says with a frustrated sigh.  
_~What could they be talking about?~_  Jaehwan thinks to himself. Quickly he shakes his head  _~I have no reason to become jealous. Wonshik clearly said he isn’t interested in men~_.  
Keeping his head high he continues walking.  
“But for real, who doesn’t think insects are annoying?” Taekwoon laughs.  
  
Without saying anything or giving them a glance Jaehwan walks past Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
A small sigh leaves his mouth as he passed by them.  
_~Didn’t Hakyeon say he has something to do with Taekwoon?~_ Jaehwan suddenly remembers.  
Placing his hand on his chin he stares in the distant while walking thinking about it.  
_~Well, whatever~_  Jaehwan thinks shaking his head.

Seconds later he sees a motor pass him.  
_~Wonshik..~_  he thinks with a pained heart as he sees him.  
Trying to shrug it off he continues walking. Being almost at the store he sees Wonshik’s motor.  
  
Trying to ignore it Jaehwan walks towards the doors of the store, just before he walks in he is being stopped by a strong big hand wrapping around his wrist. Shocked he turns around.  
Quickly he tries to pull his wrist out the firm grip but looking up he sees it’s Wonshik. However Wonshik holds him even more firm now.  
“Why are you ignoring me?” Wonshik asks stern.  
“Where were you talking about with Taekwoon?” Jaehwan fires back.  
“Jealous?” Wonshik asks keeping a stern face pulling up an eyebrow.  
“Just leave me alone. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Jaehwan asks with a cracked voice.

“That doesn’t mean you should ignore me when I call you” Wonshik says back getting angry.  
“When did you call me?” Jaehwan asks.  
“After you passed me by, I called you” Wonshik answers.  
“Then why did you call me?” Jaehwan asks.  
“My bag” Wonshik says short.  
“What’s with your bag?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I left it at your place” Wonshik answers.  
Reminding himself he threw a bag through the room he startles.  
“What.. was in the bag?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“None of your business. But I want it back” Wonshik says.  
“Why so vague? You can at least tell me what’s in the bag..” Jaehwan says persisting.  
“Just give it back” Wonshik says getting angry.  
“Fine, sorry. Let me buy a new screen and keyboard and then we’ll go back” Jaehwan says trying to pull his wrist back again.  
Realizing he was still holding his wrist Wonshik quickly let’s go “Ok fine.. Cool” he says getting nervous.  
Tilting his head Jaehwan wonders what suddenly got into Wonshik’s mind.  
  
With Wonshik behind him Jaehwan walks into the store.  
“Why do you need new stuff?” Wonshik asks when they’re walking in the store.  
“Because...” Jaehwan says standing still thinking about how to explain “Because they broke” he answers staring in front of himself.  
“Right...” Wonshik says not going into it any further.  
“Here it is” Jaehwan says when they walk into the path with equipment.  
Grabbing what he needs he goes to the counter and pays for it.  
  
Seeing Jaehwan struggle with the screen and keyboard in his hands Wonshik takes the screen from him and carries it.  
“I was managing just fine” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“Yea.. really looked like that. You almost dropped it” Wonshik says casual not averting his eyes.  
“Don’t you need to.. I don’t know.. Grab your motor?” Jaehwan asks as they walk past his motor.  
“And let you carry it alone? Heh no, I’ll just walk back later” Wonshik says with a sarcastic laugh.  
Not reacting on him Jaehwan averts his eyes back to the street.  
  
Arriving at the apartment building they go to Jaehwan’s house.  
Clumsy Jaehwan tries to get his keys in the lock. After some struggles he finally opens the door.  
He walks straight to the bedroom not conscious of the the mess he left behind.  
“What happened here in god’s name?” Wonshik asks shocked.  
“Hmm… there was a bee in my room?” Jaehwan answers doubting.  
“A bee?” Wonshik asks not believing it.  
“Yea you know, a buzzing insect with yellow and black stripes” he answers.  
“Jaehwan!” Wonshik calls him out.  
Because it was unexpected Jaehwan startles and crumbles together.  
“Yes?” he asks careful.  
“Stop with the lies... you know whatever. Where is my bag?” Wonshik asks.  
“I don’t know” Jaehwan answers looking around the floor.  
“You don’t know where my bag is?” Wonshik asks getting angry  
  
Carefully he walks past Wonshik and searches under the blanket to the bad he threw off the bed.  
“Here is you bag” he says grabbing the paper bag with medicine.  
“That’s not the bag I meant..” Wonshik says placing his hand on his head.  
“Then what bag do you mean?” Jaehwan asks getting annoyed.  
“The black one I placed here where I pulled the medicine bag out” Wonshik explains.  
“Black bag...” Jaehwan mumbles thinking deep looking around. “Can I look for it quietly while cleaning up? I’ll bring it to you when I find it” he suggests.  
“No! I need it now!” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“Okay.. okay, sorry” Jaehwan says continuing to search.  
  
When his eyes fall on something black he walks to it and picks it up. Seeing something fall out of it he takes a look and picks up two small white boxes. “Sertraline … Prozac..” he mumbles.  
Wonshik who’s already standing behind him quickly snatches the two medicine boxes out his hands.  
“You have medication for depression and panic attacks?” Jaehwan asks with a troubled heart.  
“None of your business” Wonshik says taking the bag from him “You should clean up this mess..” he says walking away.  
Looking with a troubled heart at Wonshik leave he can’t help but feel sorry for him.  
  
Hearing the door open and close Jaehwan's stare to the empty spot Wonshik was standing is broken and he turns around. Letting out a sigh he starts cleaning up.  
As the day passes by he goes to bed.  
The next morning when waking up he goes to the kitchen making a coffee.  
Grabbing a book he goes to his balcony.  
Hearing a knock on his door he gets up to open the door.  
Seeing Wonshik his heart starts beating faster right away.  
  
“We found a clue” Wonshik says.  
“Good morning to you too” Jaehwan says back.  
“Morning? Ohh.. yea” Wonshik says looking at the time.  
“What.. didn’t sleep?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Something like that. Anyways, I need the keys to your shop again” Wonshik says holding up his hand.  
“Why didn’t you sleep?” Jaehwan asks grabbing his keys.  
“Work” Wonshik answers short.  
“You’re not going to tell the real reason are you?” Jaehwan asks giving the keys.  
“Nope. well see ya” Wonshik says turning around walking away.  
“Wait!” Jaehwan quickly says.  
“What?” Wonshik asks annoyed turning back around.  
“Can we talk.. Later?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“Yea.. sure” Wonshik answers.  
Surprised Jaehwan looks at him “What? I’m not a ass or something.. If you want to talk I’ll give you the opportunity and listen to it” Wonshik says.  
“Yea, no.. of course. Sorry” Jaehwan says shaking his head.  
“It’s fine, I’ll get going” Wonshik says with a soft smile walking away  
  
As Taekwoon was walking up the stairs they bump against each other.  
“Oh sorry” Wonshik says.  
“No.. no it’s fine” Taekwoon says smiling keeping his hands on Wonshiks arms.  
“Hmm.. can I continue?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yea sure..” Taekwoon answers.  
“Your… hands Taekwoon..” Wonshik says looking down.  
“Sorry” Taekwoon says letting go “You just have really.. *cough* really nice arms” he lets out admiring.  
“Ooo..kay.. I’ll get going then” Wonshik says continuing to walk away  
  
In the evening Jaehwan is sitting on his balcony reading his book.  
Hearing a motorcycle he looks over the railing and sees Wonshik.  
“Hey” a familiar voice says.  
“Oh, hey” Wonshik says back.  
Leaning over a little more he sees Taekwoon.  
“Say uhm… can we talk?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea sure, what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
“Inside? Please..” Taekwoon says with a soft stutter.  
“Ehh.. okay” Wonshik replies.  
Walking inside they go up the stairs and Jaehwan goes to the front door holding his ear against the door checking is he could hear anything.  
“Is it okay if we talk here? I need to go to Jaehwan to bring back his key.” Wonshik says in front of Jaehwan’s door.  
“Oh, you can give the key and then come” Taekwoon says.  
“I also need to discuss about the case with him and he wanted to talk with me as well” Wonshik mentions.  
“Oh.. well here works fine.. Uhm.. I wanted to tell you..” Taekwoon says, thinking about how he says it a silence is filling the hallway.  
“What did you want to tell?” Wonshik asks tilting his head.  
“I.. uhm.. I like you” Taekwoon says.  
“Oh..” Wonshik lets out.  
“That… doesn’t sound too.. good” Taekwoon says regretting.  
“Yea.. no.. sorry uhm… I uhh.. I don’t like.. men” Wonshik says with somewhat of a doubt in his voice.  
“That didn’t sound convincing” Taekwoon says shyly taking a step to Wonshik “Maybe I.. can convince you..?” he says questioning.  
  
Quickly Jaehwan stands up and looks through the peephole. Seeing Taekwoon kiss Wonshik Jaehwan startles and falls backwards making a small table fall over.  
With that Wonshik startles by the sound and rings the doorbell.  
“Jaehwan? You okay?” he asks knocking the door.  
“I.. uhm.. I’m sorry … I’m going to go” Taekwoon says shyly walking away.  
“Oh.. yea.. Sure” Wonshik says without looking around.  
  
Turning back to the door he rings the bell again.  
“Jaehwan?” he asks knocking.  
Just then Jaehwan opens the door “hey, sorry uhm I just tripped that’s all”.  
“Ohh, good. Anyways I came to give back the key, tell you about the case and you wanted to talk with me?” Wonshik asks.  
“Ohh, yea. Come in” Jaehwan says opening the more.  
Walking in Wonshik takes off his shoes.  
  
Sitting down on the couch Wonshik places the shop key on the table.  
“We got another lead finally and I think we’re getting close to the culprit. You’ll be able to open the store soon again” Wonshik informs.  
“That’s great” Hakyeon says with a smile.  
“Also, I saw some rabbits without water so I gave them some. Further they all seemed to still have food and water” Wonshik says casual.  
“That’s.. really nice of you” Jaehwan says smiling.  
“Of course, I won’t let animals hunger or hydrate. If I’m there already it’s no problem to give it” Wonshik replies looking away blushing a bit. *cough* “Anyway.. what did you want to talk about?” he asks.  
“Oh.. yea..uhm.. About my confession” Jaehwan says shyly.  
“I’m sorry” Wonshik says quickly.  
“Hm? Why?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I shouldn’t react the way I did. I just.. panicked.. ” Wonshik answers.  
“Why did you panic?” Jaehwan asks confused.  
“I’m not used to this… confession.. love and all” Wonshik says embarrassed.  
“You’re not? I would expect you to be super popular and used to date a lot” Jaehwan says laughing lightly.  
“Yea well.. I’ve had girls confess to me, not guys.. and I’ve never ..*cough* dated” Wonshik says shy.  
“You… haven’t?” Jaehwan asks shocked.  
“I was always busy studying and working hard to become a detective. Once I became one I was used so much to work 24/7.. I never thought about dating” Wonshik answers.  
“That makes sense.. It’s so sad tho” Jaehwan says looking down.  
“Heh why?” Wonshik asks.  
“Because you never experienced love” Jaehwan says with tears in his eyes looking at Wonshik.  
  
Shocked Wonshik looks at Jaehwan “I.. never thought about it that way.. But.. why are  _you_  crying?” he asks laughing lightly.  
“Just because” Jaehwan says wiping away his tears “It’s sad”.  
“You shouldn’t take other people their things so heavy to heart. It’s not good for you” Wonshik says with a smile.  
“Don’t..” Jaehwan says looking down with a red face.  
“Don’t what?” Wonshik asks.  
“Don’t be so overly nice suddenly…” Jaehwan answers.  
“Why? Want me to be mean again?” Wonshik asks with a laugh.  
“No! No I… i’m just.. It’s hard.. I like you.. a lot.. You being so nice doesn’t help” Jaehwan answers.  
“That’s too cute. But .. hmm.. To be fair I’m getting more comfortable with you and.. I don’t mind you as a friend.. So get used to this” wonshik says standing up ruffling his hand through his hair “I have to get going, I need to continue working”.  
“Don’t mind.. friend...” Jaehwan mumbles.  
“Why? Don’t like want to anymore?” Wonshik asks joking.  
“No! I do! I like it” Jaehwan says standing up quickly.  
“Tsk, too cute” Wonshik says with a smile “Anyway, I’ll see you later” he says walking to the front door.  
Pulling on his shoes he opens the door.  
“Bye” Jaehwan says waving cutely.  
“Heh, bye” Wonshik replies with a smile walking out the door.  
  
Staring at the closed door Jaehwan drops himself on the couch kicking in the air.  
“Oh my god! This guy! He’s bad! Bad for my feelings! Bad for my heart! Whyyyy?” he lets out.  
Hearing his phone bleep he looks up and grabs his phone.  
_~I could hear that outside.. cute~_  Wonshik messaged.  
Embarrassed he drops his phone on the ground, drops himself back on the couch and pushes a pillow against his face screaming in it.  
_~No! This guy… why? Why? The lord is testing .. I’m sure of it! Why is he being like this? Why is he acting like this? What… ~_  Jaehwan thinks in frustration.  
  
“What’s your problem?” Sanghyuk asks sitting down.  
“When did you came in?” Jaehwan asks surprised.  
“Hmm about when you got a message” Sanghyuk answers smiling.  
“It’s .. *sigh* never mind.. It’s nothing” Jaehwan let’s out.  
“I heard aaaalll about it from Hakyeon” Sanghyuk says smiling “You okay?” he asks.  
“I’m fine.. I just.. I can’t measure that guy.. What’s his deal? Does he wants to be friends or no? Is he cold and harsh.. Or nice and friendly?” Jaehwan asks thinking out loud.  
“I think he’s used to being this city like cold and harsh, he went through things in his life making him have a huge wall around him. But in fact is actually really nice and caring” Sanghyuk says.  
“Yea… who knows..” Jaehwan says. “Oh.. I did saw medication!” he mentions remembering “Medication for panic attack and depression… so maybe you’re right about him experiencing things..”  
“I have a good people knowledge” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
“Yea yea, anyway how is your dog doing?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Ravi! His name is Ravi. And he’s doing fine, he’s the sweetest, cutest and happiest puppy in the world” Sanghyuk says happy.  
“Says every dog owner” Jaehwan jokes.  
“Tsk, anyway I only came to check up. I need to get going again” Sanghyuk says standing up “See ya” he says sticking up his hand walking away.  
“Bye” Jaehwan says back.  
  
Grabbing his book he sits outside again and continues reading.  
When the evening arrives again Jaehwan is still reading.  
Hearing a familiar voice his heart starts beating faster and he looks over the railing.  
Seeing Wonshik he’s leaning over someone’s neck.  
_~Who’s that?~_  he thinks getting jealous.


	4. Curious.

## ~Curious.

Grabbing his book he sits outside again and continues reading.  
When the evening arrives again Jaehwan is still reading.  
Hearing a familiar voice his heart starts beating faster and he looks over the railing.  
Seeing Wonshik he’s leaning over someone’s neck.  
 _~Who’s that?~_  he thinks getting jealous.  
  
“Ya Hongbin-ah.. I can walk on my own” Wonshik let’s out.  
“Sureee, the second I let you go.. You fall” Hongbin says laughing.  
“You *hiccup* are just as drunk as I am!” Wonshik says pushing him making them both fall.  
“You’re way worse than me” Hongbin says standing up again.  
“Whatever” Wonshik replies standing up as well.  
“What floor do you live?” Hongbin asks.  
“Uh.. fourth? fifth?” Wonshik says questioning.  
“Don’t ask me! You live here” Hongbin answers.  
“Fifth floor” Taekwoon says joining them.  
“Oh, heh thanks” Hongbin says pulling Wonshik’s arm to drag him inside.  
“Did you know… he likes me?” Wonshik asks Hongbin laughing.  
“I.. did not” Hongbin answers.  
“There’s also another guy here that likes me” Wonshik chuckles “Is everyone here gay?” he asks Hongbin.  
“Ah… Wonshik.. Don’t be like this, it’s not respectful.” Hongbin says trying to tone him down.  
“What? I’m not working now so.. Wait.. are you gay?” Wonshik asks.  
“Wonshik-ah.. Stop it” Hongbin says getting frustrated.  
“Ehh.. I’m your partner, you can tell me” Wonshik replies with a smile.  
“Okay fine.. Yea I am” Hongbin answers “Now.. can we go inside? You really need to go to bed” he says pulling his arm.  
“Why is everyone gay here?” Wonshik asks mumbling.  
“Not ‘everyone’ is gay Wonshik.. It’s just coincidence you encounter them” Hongbin answers annoyed.  
  
Stopping in his track Wonshik pulls Hongbin back “Do you also like me?” he asks serious.  
“What? I.. no. you’re handsome yes, but.. Not my type believe me” Hongbin answers.  
“Not your type?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yes, you’re always .. annoyed, cold, cranky.. I wouldn’t be able to date that” Hongbin answers.  
“That’s not how I am” Wonshik says looking down.  
“That’s how you show yourself..” Hongbin replies pulling his arm again.  
Not saying back Wonshik follows him upstairs.  
  
“What was that about?” Jaehwan questions himself.  
Hearing a bang in the hallway he quickly goes to the front door and opens it.  
Seeing Wonshik on the floor he tilts his head.  
“Hi” Wonshik says smiling.  
“Sorry about that.. He’s drunk” Hongbin says apologetic.  
“Yea.. I noticed.. You’re his colleague right?” Jaehwan asks helping him a hand.  
“Yea I am, we had a drink after work but.. I don’t know but he seemed more annoyed than usual and drank so much. Which doesn’t go well with his medication” Hongbin says.  
“You mean the one for depression and panic attacks?” Jaehwan asks.  
“So you know? Yea.. those” Hongbin answers.  
“Ahh okay.. Oh we’re here, number 20” Jaehwan says as they arrive at his door.  
  
Grabbing his keys out his pocket Wonshik tries to open the door but fails.  
Jaehwan grabs the keys and opens it for him.  
Carrying him inside they place him on the couch.  
“Phew, well.. That’s that” Jaehwan says.  
“I’m sorry for the trouble and thank you” Hongbin says.  
“It’s fine, I’ll get going then” Jaehwan says with a bow.  
“Byeeee, thaaaanks” Wonshik says standing up again.  
“Oh god just.. go to bed.. please” Hongbin says turning around to him.  
“I want to know something” Wonshik says.  
“I’m ehh.. yea.. bye” Jaehwan says walking to the front door.  
“What is it?” Hongbin asks.  
“How it is..” Wonshik says.  
Hearing that Jaehwan turns around before closing the door seeing Wonshik grab Hongbin by the shoulders and leans in for a kiss.  
As he presses his lips against Hongbin Jaehwan’s heart feels heavy and he quickly closes the door.  
  
Leaning with his back against the door he feels a tear roll over his cheek.  
 _~That.. that was nothing.. just.. curiosity… he.. doesn’t like men anyway~_  Jaehwan thinks feeling sad.  
Hearing a clatter he surprised looks around to the door.  
“What was that?” he asks himself mumbling.  _~It can’t be.. right?~_  he thinks with pain in his heart.  
Feeling a touch to his arm he gets dragged along and doesn’t look around but just follows whoever is pulling him along.  
Walking down two floors he finally looks up and sees Taekwoon.  
“Woon… what are you?” he asks.  
“Just ignore them, don’t feel bad over what Wonshik does. It’ll only hurt” Taekwoon answers stopping at their door. “You can either keep imagining things and hurt yourself over it. Or just let it be”.  
“What do you mean ‘imagine things’?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Wonshik doesn't like men, he told that to both of us. I don’t think he’s suddenly one on the other day change that and go to bed with a man” Taekwoon explains.  
“Now, take a shower, go to bed and just.. I don’t know” Taekwoon says awkward “I’m going, shower and bed.. See ya” he says walking away.  
Looking at Taekwoon walk away he feels thankful for pulling him away from Wonshik’s door. But he feels restless about what he heard.  
Trying to follow his advice he walks inside and takes a shower.  
  
Walking out the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist he hears the doorbell.  
 _~Who could that be?~_  he thinks walking to the door.  
Opening it he sees Wonshik.  
“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Hm.. oh.. Yea” Wonshik says looking around.  
“You’re still drunk, go home” Jaehwan says wanting to close the door.  
Stopping it Wonshik opens it again and walks inside.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I was thinking” Wonshik says.  
“Oh oh..” Jaehwan let’s out.  
“Ehh, don’t be like that” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“Sorry, sorry. What were you thinking about?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Well.. I feel.. Different..” Wonshik says thinking hard.  
“Well you’re drunk.. That would explain it” Jaehwan replies. HAHA  
“I mean general.. More curious, more searching.. I don’t know..” Wonshik says.  
“Is that why you kissed Hongbin?” Jaehwan asks before thinking about it and is startled about it himself.  
“I.. think” Wonshik answers doubtful.  
  
As he takes a step to Jaehwan, Jaehwan takes a step back “Wonshik?” he asks.  
When he bumps with his back against the wall Wonshik places a hand on the wall next to his head.  
“I just.. want to confirm something” Wonshik says leaning in.  
Pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s, Jaehwan is unable to do anything back.  
Looking at Wonshik who is right in front of him, pressed with his lips against his own Jaehwan gets a warm tingling feeling inside.  
Placing his hands on Wonshik’s side he holds tight onto his shirt.  
Wonshik who has his eyes closed and his head tilted slowly parts their touch. “Hmm..” he lets out.   
“What ‘hmm’?” Jaehwan asks “you.. Kissed me and.. You say ‘hmm’? What.. What is that for reaction? Wha.. what is wrong with you? You.. you know I like you… you even got angry at me for kissing you.. And now you...” Jaehwan says emotional but can’t continue as his lips are being closed by Wonshik’s lips once again.  
Startled Jaehwan pushes him away.  
“What’s wrong with you? You say you don’t like men, you get angry at me. And now this..” he asks crying.  
“I.. sorry… I was just curious and.. You were getting so emotional.. I panicked” Wonshik answers.  
 _~Panic.. He has panic attacks..~_  Jaehwan thinks.  
“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to make you panic” Jaehwan apologises.  
“It’s fine.. I’m sorry for kissing you.. I’m hmm… I’ll get going” Wonshik says opening the door.  
Not able to do anything anymore Jaehwan let’s him leave without saying anything back.  
Still leaning against the wall he lets himself slide down to the floor and sits down.  
 _~What a mess...~_  he thinks staring in front of himself.  
  
The next morning Jaehwan walks downstairs after his coffee to go to the shop again and check up on things.  
Walking to the shop he still thinks about what happened the day before.  
Arriving at his shop he hears a motorcycle arrive from behind.  
As it stops next to him he looks up and sees Wonshik.  
“Good to see you here, I wanted to talk to you” Wonshik says casual.  
“Talk?” Jaehwan asks.  
Getting off Wonshik takes off his helmet, shaking his head he shakes the hair out his face.  
“Yea, we arrested someone who seems to be the culprit” Wonshik answers.  
“Oh.. Oooh yea of course, the break in and everything” Jaehwan says.  
“Where was your mind?” Wonshik asks with a laugh ruffling his big hand through Jaehwan’s hair.  
Seeing Jaehwan blush bright red Wonshik tilts his head “What’s up?”   
“Do you remember anything from yesterday?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Why? I remember going out with hongbin for a drink and go home after.. Why what happened? Wonshik asks confused”  
“You…” Jaehwan let’s out  
“I?” Wonshik says tilting his head again  
“You kissed me yesterday” Jaehwan says with a bright red face.  
“Really? Did I? I can’t remember that I kissed you” Wonshik says shrugging his shoulders.  
“You did.. After Hongbin leaved your…” Jaehwan says with a raised voice.  
“Easy, I was just kidding”, Wonshik says with a smirk.  
“Kidding? KIDDING?” Jaehwan asks loud “This isn’t something to joke about”  
“Easy okay? Want to yell about it? Fine, but can we do that later?” Wonshik asks as he sees a police car pull over “Now I still have work to do”.  
“Everything okay?” Hongbin asks getting out the car.  
“Yea, everything’s fine. I was just telling we caught the culprit. I’ll get going again” Wonshik says annoyed pulling on his helmet again and drives off.  
  
“Was it? Was everything fine?” Hongbin asks.  
“Do you like him?” Jaehwan suddenly asks.  
“Pff.. uhm.. heh.. what?” Hongbin asks stuttering.  
“I’ll take the stuttering and blushing as a yes” Jaehwan says turning around.  
“I don’t, but..he is.. You know, never mind. I don’t need to answer to you” Hongbin says cold turning around.  
“You do don’t you..” Jaehwan says with hesitation in his voice.  
“Just let it be, forget your feelings about him. I know he went to you after I left.. Take it from me, he’s not into men” Hongbin says cold getting in the car.  
  
Getting tears in his eyes Jaehwan opens the store and quickly goes in.  
“That was harsh” Hakyeon says walking in as well.  
“How long were you listening?” Jaehwan asks surprised.  
“When Wonshik left.. So he kissed you huh?” Hakyeon asks with a smirk.  
“Yea, don’t get any ideas. He was drunk” Jaehwan says annoyed.  
“You know drunk people are most honest?” Hakyeon says questioning.  
“Then he honestly was just curious and that’s it” Jaehwan replies short “Let’s just do our work and take care of the animals. We need to clean them, feed them etc so let’s get to it” he says walking away.  
  
In the evening when Jaehwan is walking back home he makes a detour to go past the store for groceries.  
While quietly walking to the store he takes his time admiring all the things around him when suddenly someone runs past him quickly.  
Seconds later Wonshik run past him as well and realizes he’s trying to catch the guy.  
Startled he looks at how fast he’s running and tackles the guy.  
Having a short fight Wonshik quickly works him on his stomach and handcuffs him.  
“Tsk, so annoying” Wonshik let’s out in frustration.  
At the end of the street a police car stops and Hongbin steps out.  
“Nice! Good job Shikkie” Hongbin says impressed.  
 _~Shikkie?~_  Jaehwan thinks hearing that.  
“Ehh, it was nothing” Wonshik says lifting the guy back on his feet “Let’s get this one back to station” he says dragging him to the car.  
  
Frowning and with a heavy heart Jaehwan quickly dives into the store.  
Quickly he does the groceries. When walking outside as expected Wonshik and Hongbin are gone.  
Coming home he cleans up his groceries.  
 _~Why do I keep feeling so frustrated today?~_  Jaehwan thinks letting out a sigh.  
Hearing the doorbell he walks to the front door and opens it.  
“Hi” Wonshik says smiling “I brought wine.. Hope you like it” he says holding up a bottle.  
Dumbfounded  Jaehwan stares at him.  
“What?” Wonshik asks.  
“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks.  
“We were going to talk ‘later’ about it remember? It’s now later and I thought ‘let’s bring along wine’ ” Wonshik answers.  
“Yea.. sorry I forgot. Come in” Jaehwan says stepping aside so Wonshik can come in.  
  
When he walks past him the smells of perfume enter his nose. Making his cheeks become red without realizing it.  
Quickly he closes the door and walks after Wonshik into the living room.  
“Where are your glasses?” Wonshik asks.  
“In the kitchen” Jaehwan answers walking to the kitchen to grab two glasses  
When he walks back he notices Wonshik is wearing a blouse with rolled up sleeves.  
With trouble he swallows his saliva. As if nothing’s wrong he walks to Wonshik and places the two glasses on the table.  
  
Not knowing what to say Jaehwan remains quiet.  
“How was your day?” Wonshik asks breaking the silence.  
“Good” Jaehwan answers short.  
“How were the animals doing?” Wonshik asks then.  
“Good” Jaehwan repeats short.  
Wonshik raises an eyebrow and sits different in his chair. “You’re frustrated aren’t you?”  
“No” he answers short.  
“Then why are you reacting so short?” Wonshik asks with a laugh opening the wine bottle.  
“I’m not reacting short” Jaehwan says looking how Wonshik is filling his glass.  
“Really? Hm then I must mistaken” Wonshik says pouring his own glass, placing the bottle down he takes a sip of his wine.  
Jaehwan brings his hand to his glass and takes a sip as well.  
“What’s bothering you?” Wonshik asks.  
“Nothing” Jaehwan answers.  
“Hmm..” Wonshik let’s out.  
“Nothing’s wrong” Jaehwan says with a sigh as he places his glass back on the table.  
“Are you jealous?” Wonshik asks with a smirk looking Jaehwan in the eyes.  
“Yes! And so what? What does that matter to you?” Jaehwan let’s out “I can’t stand it when Hongbin or Taekwoon are near you! I can’t stand it when Hongbin calls you Shikkie. I can’t handle….”  
  
Wonshik pushes his chair back and stands up. Bends over the table places his hand on Jaehwan’s chin and presses his lips against Jaehwan’s making him shut up.   
For a second Jaehwan startles, but quickly regains himself. He pushes Wonshik away and also stands up making his chair fall back.  
“I for real can’t stand you! You know my feelings for you and yet you play with it as if...” he lets out with tears over his cheek.  
“Do you feel relieved? Is everything out now?” Wonshik asks as if it was completely normal what he just did.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks dumbfounded, not able to think normal.  
“I asked if you felt relieved” Wonshik repeats his words.  
With disbelief Jaehwan is staring at Wonshik.  
“I know I’m good looking.. But this staring is kind uncomfortable” Wonshik says with a laugh.  
“Why are you doing this?” Jaehwan is asking in a very calm voice.  
“Because I know it’s bothering you. When I was chasing that person and caught him I saw you standing. But you were deep in your own thought” Wonshik says sitting down on his chair, taking another sip from his wine.  
“I can’t believe you...” Jaehwan says looking down at Wonshik “Are feelings that easy for you?”  
“Who knows… Maybe it’s that they’re really hard for me” Wonshik says looking at his glass.  
“If you’re only here to talk it right, you can just leave. I don’t feel like it for this” Without placing the chair back Jaehwan walks to his bedroom.  
  
Hearing footsteps and a door close he’s startled by him actually leaving.  
Walking back he look at the table and sees a note lying there.  
Grabbing it from the table he unfolds it  _~Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.. I’ll leave you alone~_  
With a lump in his throat he reads the note over and over again he feels guilt crawl up.   
 _~I lost him~_

Without thinking he quickly and panicked walks to the front door and opens it. As soon he want turns right his wrist is being grabbed.  
“Wonshik...” he lets out looking at him.  
“I knew you were going to go after me” Wonshik says with a smile.  
“Idiot! I hate you” Jaehwan lets out punching him against the chest.  
“I thought you said that you love me.”  
“No, you know.. Forget about that! I hate you! That was so mean!” Jaehwan says with tears rolling over his cheek.  
Not saying a thing Wonshik pulls him to him and wraps his arms around him.  
Jaehwan punches his shoulders “You’re the worst” he says sobbing.  
“I know” Wonshik says calm.  
“Don’t… why..” Jaehwan stutters.  
  
Letting him go Wonshik looks at him “Look.. I’m the worst when it comes to feelings and especially love. And I’m still convinced I ...” he stops in his sentence thinking about what he all did.  
“You don’t like men.. Yea...” Jaehwan says looking down.  
“I’m sorry...” Wonshik says walking away.  
“Can you stop?” Jaehwan asks with a cracked voice.  
“With?” Wonshik asks confused turning around.  
“Giving me hope..” Jaehwan answers looking Wonshik straight in the eyes, with a tear rolling over his cheek.  
Without waiting for a reply Jaehwan turns around and walks back into his apartment closing the door behind him.  
Walking straight to his bedroom he drops himself on bed.  
 _~Why is he playing with my feelings like this? Why do I keep crying over him?~_  Jaehwan thinks sobbing.  
  
When opening his eyes he looks around confused. Feeling his tired annoyed eyes he rubs it.  _~Guess I fell asleep while crying~_  he thinks while getting out of bed.  
Walking into the kitchen he makes coffee and as every day sits on his balcony.  
Leaning on the railing he looks down seeing Hongbin.  
Just then Wonshik walks out the building happy and places his arm over Hongbin’s shoulder.  
Frowning Jaehwan quickly goes back inside.  
 _~Stupid Wonshik, stupid  Hongbin, stupid feelings~_  he says kicking against the chair.  
With a sigh he right away places it back up sitting on it.  
Looking at the folded note on the table he quickly slaps it away.  _~Stupid note~_  he thinks.  
  
Spending the day on the couch Jaehwan can’t be bothered to leave it. With his phone in his bedroom all day it makes his day pass by quietly without disturbance.  
The next day when he wakes up he needs to go back to work to do the animals.  
Leaving the building he notices Wonshik get up on his bike.  
Trying to quickly walk past by Wonshik grabs his arm.  
Turning around frowning Wonshik startles “What?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Nothing just… We got the right guy.. We caught him.. Your store is allowed to open again” Wonshik says.  
“Ok” Jaehwan says short turning around again and continues walking.  
  
Feeling an arm around his neck he looks up.  
“Morning Hakyeon” Jaehwan greets him.  
“Morning, since when are you so cranky to him?” Hakyeon asks.  
“None of your business” Jaehwan says looking down.  
“Pfs.. just tell me.. Please?” Hakyeon says looking at him with puppy eyes “It’s better to talk about it than to keep it inside”.  
“Okay…” Jaehwan says taking a deep breath and tells everything that happened.  
“What a dick” Hakyeon says.  
“I know right?! Thank you for seeing it as well” Jaehwan replies.  
“He clearly likes you” Hakyeon says smiling.  
“What? No, he clearly doesn’t” Jaehwan says back.  
“Clearly he does” Sanghyuk says from behind.  
Startled they both turn around to him “Since when are you following us?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Since you wrapped your arm around his neck” Sanghyuk replies with a smile.  
“Creepy stalker” Jaehwan says shaking his head.  
“Who? Me or Wonshik?” Sanghyuk says nodding into the distance.  
  
Turning around they see Wonshik and Hongbin stand at the store.  
“Oh no..” Jaehwan lets out.  
Walking up to the store he tries to ignore them.  
“Morning, we need to finish up the investigation with you” Hongbin says walking up to him.  
“Yea.. sure, follow me” Jaehwan says opening the store.  
Wonshik keeps his distance by waiting at the counter, when he notices Sanghyuk and Hakyeon stare at him he looks back tilting his head “What?” he asks short.  
“Do you like Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk asks.  
Frowning Wonshik doesn’t answer.  
“I’ll take that as a yes” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
“I do not... *sigh* I don’t like men. I already told this before and I won’t suddenly start liking men” Wonshik says angry.  
“Just leave him be” Jaehwan says walking up to them.  
Startled Wonshik turns to him.  
Hongbin quickly reacts by taking out a form “You need to sign this” he says handing it over.  
Taking the paper he quickly signs it.  
“That was all, right?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“Yea it was” Hongbin answers.  
“Okay, bye” Jaehwan says turning around again and walks to the back.  
  
Wonshik taps Hongbin’s shoulder to leave.  
“Wonshik..” Hakyeon calls him.  
“What?” Wonshik asks turning back around.  
“If you have no feelings for Jaehwan, then leave him alone” Hakyeon says with a stern face.  
Walking up to him Wonshik bends a bit forward to come to the same height “He was already first with saying that. So don’t worry, I was already planning on leaving him alone” he says in a deep, scary calm voice.  
With a shiver going down Hakyeon’s spine, he looks with big eyes at Wonshik not daring to say another thing.  
Not saying another thing Wonshik turns around and leaves the store.  
  
“He’sless scary than before, but he still scares the crap out of me” Hakyeon let’s out breathing again.  
“He’s not ‘that’ scary, especially not that much to stop breathing” Sanghyuk says giving a tap on Hakyeon’s shoulder laughing hard.  
“Sanghyuk, as you’re here I assume you’re free. Make yourself useful and help us” Jaehwan says.  
“Sir, yes sir!” Sanghyuk says saluting.  
  
The rest of the day they work with the three of them getting the store back in it’s old state so they can re-open it the next day.  
In the evening they walk back together, having forgotten about Wonshik for now they have a good laugh.  
Walking back home they spot Wonshik sitting on the the ground against a fence and Hongbin struggling to get him up.  
“You’re such a nuisance” Hongbin lets out.  
“Then just leave me” Wonshik says back.  
“How can I leave you here like this? God.. why can you handle alcohol so bad?” Hongbin asks with a sigh.  
“Medication” Wonshik answers.  
“Then why? Why do you drink alcohol?” Hongbin asks troubled.  
“Even without you babysitting I drink alcohol and am perfectly fine of finding my way home! I’m not used to anything else. How do you think things go in Seoul?” Wonshik says scoffing.  
“Yea well, we’re not in Seoul” Hongbin says lifting him up.  
“Hongbin?” Wonshik asks as he’s finally on his feet.  
“What?” Hongbin asks with a sigh.  
“Have you ever had one night stands?” Wonshik asks serious.  
“Pftsk… what?” Hongbin asks not knowing how to react.  
“I’m serious.. Have you?” Wonshik persists.  
“I have… why?” Hongbin asks back.  
  
Pushing Hongbin against the fence Wonshik kisses him.  
Startled Hongbin pushes him away “Wonshik?!” he asks shocked and angry.  
“You said you have no feelings for me, for one night stand no feelings are needed” Wonshik says with a dead serious look.  
“Shik..” Hongbin lets out feeling sad how Wonshik must feel.  
As Hongbin’s body relaxes Wonshik presses his lips against Hongbin’s once again.  
This time Hongbin wraps his arms around him accepting it.  
Parting lips Wonshik looks him in the eyes, seeing a smile on Hongbin’s face he lets out a small chuckle and leans his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.  
Grabbing him by the wrist they walk the last meters back to the apartment building and disappear inside.  
  
Shocked the three of them are looking at what happened.  
“Yea… he’s  _clearly_  not into men..” Jaehwan says feeling numb.  
“Clearly...” Sanghyuk lets out not knowing what to say.  
“Just.. go home guys, I want to be alone” Jaehwan says walking away leaving Hakyeon and Sanghyuk behind.  
Walking into the apartment building he walks up the stairs and stops in his track seeing Wonshik and Hongbin kiss passionate.  
  
Keeping his distance he’s looking with pain in his heart.  
“God.. you’re so hot” Hongbin says between kissing.  
Chuckling Wonshik pulls Hongbin further up the stairs.  
Once they’re out sight Jaehwan is finally able to continue walking home.  
With a loud sigh he walks into his apartment straight to the kitchen.  
Grabbing a glass and the wine he pours in the wine.  
Once it’s emptied he goes to bed.  
  
The next morning, after his coffee he grabs his stuff to go back to his usual work routine.  
Walking out his house he locks the door, turning around he sees Wonshik and Hongbin walk down with the two of them having a laughter.  
Surprised Wonshik stands still looking at Jaehwan.  
“Morning” Jaehwan says short walking away.  
“Mor...ning” Hongbin replies as he looks at Jaehwan walk away.  
  
Outside Hakyeon walks up to him.  
“Hey” he says seeing Jaehwan.  
“Morning, ready to go back to work?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea, I am” Hakyeon says smiling. But that smile fades as he sees Wonshik and Hongbin exit the apartment building.  
“Morning” Wonshik says as he walks past them.  
Getting in the car together they drive off.  
“They really… wow.. I didn’t expect that” Hakyeon says dumbfounded.  
“yea well.. whatever” Jaehwan says frowning walking away.  
  
Having a work day as they always used to have time flies by quickly.  
When Jaehwan goes home he doesn’t encounter Wonshik and also doesn’t hear anything from him anymore.  
Multiple days pass like that with not encountering Wonshik.   
When at one morning he just like everyday goes downstairs he sees Wonshik at the front door making a troubled call.  
Stopping in his track he waits till Wonshik goes away.  
“Morning” Taekwoon says passing him.  
Not reacting he keeps his focus on Wonshik. When Taekwoon reaches Wonshik, his call ended and places his phone away.  
“Say Wonshik.. Do you have anything to do tonight?” Taekwoon asks.  
“No, I don’t I’m actually free today” Wonshik answers.  
“Great, I do have to work till 5pm.. Feel like having dinner at my place?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea, sure” Wonshik answers.  
“Great, see you tonight” Taekwoon says sliding his hand over Wonshik’s chest as he walks away.  
Not reacting to that touch of Taekwoon Wonshik gets on his motor and drives off.  
Letting out a sigh Jaehwan continues walking.  
  
Arriving at his work he walks inside where Hakyeon is already at.  
When he wants to walk to the back he sees Wonshik stand next to Hakyeon.  
Rolling with his eyes he walks past them.  
“Wait” Wonshik says wanting to stop him.  
Not reacting he continues walking and pulls off his jacket.  
“I forgot to tell you who the robber was” Wonshik keeps on talking.  
“And you found that out after a week? Were you too busy with Hongbin? Wait no, it’s now Taekwoon I think..” Jaehwan says with a tone showing no emotion.   
Wonshik keeps standing still. Jaehwan hangs his jacket on the coat rack in the back. Turns back around and walks past Wonshik into the store.  
“Did you already feed the animals?” Jaehwan asks ignoring Wonshik.  
“Yea, but I didn’t give them water yet” Hakyeon answers  
Jaehwan walks with a nod to the rabbits and opens the cage and takes out the water bottles.  
Walking back to the back with them he opens the water tap and fills the bottles.  
“.. I came here to tell you who the culprit was” Wonshik says.  
“And yet.. You’ve been here minutes.. You didn’t tell me who it was” Jaehwan replies while closing the bottles  
“Do you want to know or not?” Wonshik asks getting annoyed.  
Filling another bottle Jaehwan shrugs his shoulders “You know what, never mind” he lets out.  
Knowing he’s clearly not welcome Wonshik walks to the front of the store ”Don’t forget to water the fish” he says short leaving the store closing the door hard.

“Want to talk about it?” Hakyeon asks startled.  
“No” Jaehwan replies short.  
“You sure?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yes” Jaehwan answers.  
“Okay..” Hakyeon replies awkward.  
  
Going back to focussing on their work and still cleaning up some things from the robbery the day goes by quietly.  
In the evening when Jaehwan arrives back home he drops himself heavy on the couch.  
Hearing the doorbell he gets up and drags himself to the front door.  
Opening it, Taekwoon is standing there looking more chic than usual.  
With a blouse on, first three buttons loose, arm sleeves rolled up, clearly with perfume on and his hair done nicely.  
“What’s up?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Do you have a bottle opener?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Don’t you have one yourself?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No.. I usually buy bottles without cork, but he brought one with so.. I need one to open the bottle with” Taekwoon explains.  
Letting out a sigh Jaehwan turns around to grab one. Walking back he presses it in his hands “Keep it” he says slamming the door closed.  
Spending his evening quiet on the couch reading a book he finally calms down as quiet and peace is around him.  
At one point he hears some noises from upstairs and listens closely.  
Recognizing that sound Jaehwan’s heart start feeling heavy.  
 _~Are they… having sex?~_  Jaehwan thinks asking himself as Taekwoon lives right above him


	5. A Case.

## ~Case.

Feeling sad he turns on the music to suppress the sound of Taekwoon.  
Even with music on he feels like he’s still able to hear it.  
Angry he turns it off again, grabs his stuff and leaves the house.  
A street away he goes into another apartment building and knocks on someone’s door.  
Hakyeon opens the door confused “What are you doing here? I thought after everything you’d want to stay home” he asks.  
“I do, but not under the sound of Taekwoon and Wonshik having sex” Jaehwan says walking into the hall way taking off his shoes.  
“Who’s having sex with who?” a familiar voice asks.  
  
Looking up Jaehwan is completely shocked by seeing Wonshik.  
“But.. you.. He.. what?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Hm?” Wonshik lets out tilting his head.

“You were going to have dinner with Taekwoon right?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I was, but something came up” Wonshik answers.  
“Then… why are you here?” Jaehwan asks.  
“He’s here for work..” Hakyeon answers for him looking down.  
“Work?” Jaehwan asks.  
“My sister...” Hakyeon let’s out sobbing.  
“What’s with your sister?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
“She’s murdered” Wonshik answers for him. “I’m a detective, not a cop remember. I usually only do homicides. Having your case was coincidence” he explains.  
“I’m so sorry” Jaehwan says hugging Hakyeon.  
  
Turning to Wonshik Jaehwan is looking angry as he walks to him.  
Startles Wonshik takes a couple steps back.  
“You! You are going to everything in your power to find out who did it! You’re not going to rest till you catch the murderer” Jaehwan says pointing to him while crying.  
Grabbing his hand Wonshik lowers it “One, do not point at me. Two, I always try my hardest trying to catch murderers. Three, even if you’re angry at me, have some faith in my quality as a detective” Wonshik says in a very calm voice.  
“Sorry” Jaehwan says looking down “I just...” he lets out with a sob.  
“You were also close with her, I know. Don’t worry” Wonshik says hugging him. “I’ll catch whoever did it” he says confident.  
“I have to get going now. Call me if you need anything or have questions. Think about what I asked you okay?” Wonshik asks Hakyeon.  
“Yes, I will thank you” Hakyeon says with a bow.  
“Thank you” Jaehwan says timid.  
Without saying anything anymore Wonshik leaves the house.  
“I’m so sorry that happened.. Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I would appreciate that” Hakyeon answers.  
  
With that they sit down and spend the evening together. Hakyeon doesn’t want to talk or think about it too much.  
The next morning they quietly have coffee together sitting on his terrace in the sun.  
As the sound of rustling trees and chirping birds are being disrupted by a motorcycle Hakyeon gets anxious.  
“At first I didn’t think twice about this sound.. Now it makes me anxious for what news he’s coming with” Hakyeon says getting tears in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry too much, like he sai: let’s have a little faith in his work” Jaehwan says trying to ease his mind.  
Standing up Jaehwan walks to the front door to open it already. Opening is Wonshik is already standing there.  
“Morning” Jaehwan says.  
“Morning” Wonshik says back walking inside.  
  
“Hakyeon, do you have a key to her house?” Wonshik asks.  
“I do, wait a second” Hakyeon answers standing up.  
“You look like crap” Jaehwan says looking at Wonshik with messy hair and tired eyes.  
“You told me not to rest till I caught the murderer so..” Wonshik replies.  
“What? You’re not taking my words serious right?” Jaehwan asks shocked.  
“Of course not, I always work through nights with murders” Wonshik answers.  
“So now you DO listen? You should take care of yourself and don’t work insane hours like this..” Jaehwan says getting angry.  
“Thought you were pretending I don’t exist” Wonshik says cold walking away towards Hakyeon  
“Do you have some personality issues? One moment you’re cold and harsh, then you’re all nice and caring. Now you’re back to being cold...” Jaehwan says walking behind him.  
“And what are you doing?” Wonshik asks back looking angry. Letting out a sigh he places his hand on his head “I can’t deal with this now, I’m fully busy trying to catch a murdered. I’m not in the mood for quarrels about this” he says annoyed turning back around to Hakyeon.  
“Here” Hakyeon says giving the key.  
‘I need you to sign this, giving us permission to enter her house“ Wonshik says handing a paper.  
Grabbing a pen he signs it and gives it back.   
“Wonshik..” Hakyeon calls him as Wonshik opens the front door.  
“Yea?” he asks turning around.  
“I’m glad it’s you who’s on the case.. I heard many good things about your work.. It eases my mind” Hakyeon says with a faint smile.  
Smiling back with a nod Wonshik leaves the house.  
  
“I understand you’re not in the mood for it. But I can’t understand him at all” Jaehwan says staring at the door.  
“What do you mean?” Hakyeon asks absent.  
“How in god’s name does he keep his work and private life separated? I’m starting to think he has a personality disorder” Jaehwan answers.  
A faint smile forms on Hakyeon’s lips “And here I was thinking you’re done with him” he says.  
“I am” Jaehwan says stubborn “I just can’t stand him”.  
“Because the temptation is getting to much?” Hakyeon asks.  
Jaehwan is staring at Hakyeon.  
“You’re trying to fool yourself. You and I both know you feel more for Wonshik than is good for you” Hakyeon explains.

“No, I’m done with him” Jaehwan says stubborn.  
“Hmhm, we’ll see” Hakyeon says walking to the kitchen.  
“Yea good idea.. wine” Jaehwan says following him.  
  
Grabbing two glasses Hakyeon pours them in with wine.  
“Say Jaehwan ...” Hakyeon says as he hands him his glass.  
“Yes?” Jaehwan reacts while taking the glass.  
“Can you.. Stay here tonight as well? I don’t want to be alone now” Hakyeon says careful.  
“Of course, I’m here for you” Jaehwan says with a smile.  
  
Sitting down on the couch they spend the time watching movies.  
When it’s getting later they hear a knocking on the door.  
“Hm.. that’s weird” Hakyeon says looking up.  
Opening the door he sees a man with a mask on holding a gun.  
Gasping he stands motionless.  
Jaewan sees it from the couch and carefully grabs his phone dialing Wonshik’s number.  
Hearing a melody the masked man is distracted and turns his head.  
Just at that moment he’s being tackled by Wonshik.  
“Go inside” Wonshik says loud to Hakyeon.  
Running inside he goes to Jaehwan and stay low.  
Seeing them fight in the hallway the man has trouble fighting off Wonshik.  
With a loud bang through the apartment building the world seems cold for Hakyeon and Jaehwan as their minds go blank.  
After another loud bang the building is filled with complete silence as the two stopped fighting.  
  
Hearing another set of footsteps they carefully look up and see Hongbin joining Wonshik.  
“Wonsik? Are you okay?” he asks.  
“Hm yeap, still alive” Wonshik answers with trouble. “Just.. get him away”.  
“Will do, want me to come by later to check up on you?” Hongbin asks.  
“No, I will also survive without you” Wonshik answers trying to joke  
“Not a time to joke Shik” Hongbin says somewhat angry.  
“Oh well, just go okay?” Wonshik asks.  
Not saying anything back Hongbin takes the motionless guy with him.  
  
Standing up Hakyeon and Jaehwan walk towards the hallway.  
Seeing blood they gasp and don’t dare to look.  
With trouble Wonshik stands up and walks to them.  
“So.. I caught the murderer” he says with a smile.  
“Yea… you did” Hakyeon replies staring at the blood all over his shirt.  
“That’s.. His blood… right?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
Laughing faintly Wonshik collapse half to the floor trying to hold on to the door frame.  
“You need to go to the hospital!” Jaehwan says panicked.  
“No, no I don’t. I’ll be fine. I just .. need to go home” Wonshik says panting.  
“Are you crazy? You got shot..” Hakyeon says shocked.  
“Yea, in my shoulder. That’s not a worrisome spot” Wonshik says standing up.  
“Want something to drink?” Hakyeon asks not thinking straight.  
“Water ain’t gonna do it I’m afraid.. I really need to go home, I have stuff there to take care of the bullet wound” Wonshik answers.  
“I’ll go with you” Jaehwan says determined. Reminding himself he promised to stay with Hakyeon he turns around.  
“It’s fine, go. I’ll ask Sanghyuk to come” Hakyeon says nodding.  
“Thanks” Jaehwan says placing his arm around Wonshik to support him “I’ll see you soon okay?” he asks.  
“Yea, take care” Hakyeon says.  
  
At Wonshik’s home Jaehwan walks him to the couch.  
“Want me to buy a new couch?” Wonshik asks looking at the blood still running out the wound.  
“What do you rather have?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
Releasing himself from Jaehwan he walks to the kitchen table and sits on the stool.  
“fine .. where is the stuff to aid your wound?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Bathroom, under the sink” Wonshik answers.  
Walking away Jaehwan grabs a box from under the sink.  
Coming back he sits down next to Wonshik.  
“Let me take a look at your wound” Jaehwan says.  
Leaning forward Wonshik takes off his shirts and Jaehwan startles at the amount of blood.  
“You can grab a towel from that cabinet” Wonshik says pointing.  
Standing up he grabs a towel, sitting down again he places it on the wound.  
Clenching his teeth Wonshik tries to hold in his pain.  
“You should take bullet is out first” Wonshik says keeping his eyes pinched closed.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks shocked “How...” he asks panicked.  
“I’ll do it myself” Wonshik says grabbing a tweezer standing up.  
Grabbing his arm Jaehwan stops him “I’ll do it, let me” he says more determined.  
  
Sitting down Wonshik allows it. Handing over the tweezer Jaehwan takes a look  
“I.. can’t see it..” Jaehwan says after a couple seconds of looking.  
“I’m sure it’s still in it as it didn’t went through my shoulder” Wonshik says.  
“I’m afraid to hurt you” Jaehwan says looking up and sees Wonshik with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m already in a lot of pain.. It will hurt less if you get the damn thing out and bandage the wound” Wonshik says.  
“But.. how if I don’t see it?” Jaehwan asks.  
Taking the tweezer again Wonshik gets up and walks to the bathroom.  
Hearing a groan of pain Jaehwan flinches at the sound. When he hears the sound of metal clattering Wonshik walks out the bathroom again and sits down.  
“It’s out” he says casual keeping the towel against it.  
“You’re insane” Jaehwan says shaking his head.  
“Glad you’re noticing” Wonshik says laughing.  
“Let’s just bandage it” Jaehwan says grabbing the box again.  
  
After he bandaged it Wonshik gets up.  
“Whiskey?” he asks.  
“Whiskey?” Jaehwan asks back.  
“Yea.. do you want whiskey?” Wonshik asks.  
“Oh.. yea, sure” Jaehwan answers.  
Grabbing two glasses Wonshik pours in the drinks and goes back, seeing the blood on the chair and floor he stops for a second.  
“Let me first.. Pull on some clean clothes. Then I’ll clean it” Wonshik says placing the glasses back on the kitchen counter and walks to the bedroom.  
Coming back he sees the floor and chair are cleaned.  
“Did you..?” Wonshik asks looking at Jaehwan.  
“You’re wounded and need to be careful” Jaehwan answers casual “Whiskey?” he asks smiling cutely.  
Letting out a chuckle Wonshik sits down as Jaehwan already placed the glasses on the table.  
  
“You know.. I think I have a completely wrong image of you” Jaehwan says looking at his glas.  
“I don’t think so. I think you see me exactly as I am” Wonshik says back.  
“Which is?” Jaehwan asks wanting to confirm his thought.  
“Harsh, cold, city like, distant and issues” Wonshik says.  
“No.. I think you’re nice, warm, sweet, caring and damaged” Jaehwan says.  
“You only took one sip of the whiskey.. Are you already drunk?” Wonshik asks tilting his head.  
“Everytime someone gets close to you, you push that person away don’t you? Why?” Jaehwan asks.  
“None of your business” Wonshik says looking out the window.  
“That photo frame Hakyeon knocked over.. Who was that girl on it?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No one” Wonshik answers.  
“Then why are you with her on the picture and you keep it close to you?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Can you stop it with the personal questions?” Wonshik asks getting annoyed.  
“No, I’m trying to understand you” Jaehwan answers.  
“Just don’t. In the end you’ll leave me anyway” Wonshik says looking out the window again.  
“Found it..” Jaehwan says.  
“Found what?” Wonshik asks.  
“What’s making you so distant. It’s the fear of being left alone” Jaehwan answers.  
“I’m always on my own.. Why would I be afraid of that?” Wonshik asks scoffing.  
“It’s not being alone, it’s getting attached to someone and they being abandoned” Jaehwan answers.  
“Can we stop this? I’m not in the mood” Wonshik asks placing his glass hard on the table.  
“Sorry..” Jaehwan says soft  
  
As silence fills in the room they quietly continue drinking.  
When Wonshik’s glass is empty first he gets up and grabs the bottle pouring in another glass.  
“Can I ask something?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“Sure” Wonshik replies.  
“Have you really not dated before?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No. Like I said, I was always busy with studying and work. I have no time to maintain a relationship” Wonshik answers cold.  
“Doesn’t that make you feel lonely?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No one would sacrifice themselves to be with someone like me.” Wonshik answers.  
“Oh come on, you’re not that bad. But I wonder now… as you know you never dated.. Are you still virgin then?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Tsk, no. It’s not like I didn’t live a little” Wonshik answers.  
“Have you ever had sex with a men?” Jaehwan asks blunt.  
“Why even ask if you know the answer already?” Wonshik asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Hongbin..” Jaehwan whispers.  
“Hmhm” Wonshik nods.  
“And Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No” Wonshik answers emptying his glas in one go and stands up “I’m going to bed. Things seem to go bad when either one of us is drunk so.. You should go home” Wonshik says.  
“Oh.. yea. Of course” Jaehwan says emptying his glass as well and stands up. “Well.. take care of yourself”.  
“I will, I’ll see you soon again I guess” Wonshik replies.  
“Yea” Jaehwan says walking to the front door.  
  
Opening the door he stands still for a moments.  
“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks.  
“You.. were so sure about not liking men.. Yet.. you kissed me and Hongbin.. You even slept with him...” Jaehwan says not looking up “Why?” he asks after a second of silence.  
“Curiosity” Wonshik answers casual.  
“I don’t buy it” Jaehwan says looking up at him.  
“Then don’t, what do you want to hear from me?” Wonshik asks frowning.  
“The truth!” Jaehwan says raising his voice.  
“It was the truth. That you might not like it, doesn’t mean it isn’t the truth” Wonshik says getting annoyed “There’s something you need to remember about me. I can be or do a lot of things.. But lying is not one of them”.  
“Sorry.. You’re right” Jaehwan says looking down again “I’ll get going” he says quickly turning around walking away.  
 _~That was stupid! I shouldn’t have done that.. Especially not after having drinks.. Why do I even bother? Why do I even care.. I can’t stand… *sigh* I’m really in love...~_  Jaehwan thinks finally admitting.  
 _~I’m in love with a man that seems impossible to get..~_  Jaehwan thinks getting sad.  
Walking into his living room he stands still for a moment “No.. Lee Jaehwan! Nothing’s impossible… if he has moments where he doubts or gets curious.. That means there’s some hope… just.. Show him what you've got” he says talking to himself with his hands in fists trying to pump himself up.  
  
Maybe it’s because of the alcohol, but without thinking he walks back to the door and opens it.  
 _~Why is he the only one allowed to play with feelings?~_  he think as tears roll over his cheeks walking up the stairs to Wonshik’s door.  
Knocking hard Wonshik opens the door.  
“What are you still doing here?” he asks surprised seeing Jaehwan stand there.  
Without saying anything Jaehwan walks into the hallway.

“Do you know I can’t stand you?” Jaehwan says as he closes the door.  
Wonshik is standing still without saying anything.  
“I can’t stand you, because you make me crazy. Crazy of jealousy. You know my feelings.. And yet it seems like it doesn’t matter to you. Why? Why are you playing with me? Do I not matter to you at all?” Jaehwan babbles in one go while emotions run high.  
“What do you want?” Wonshik asks with a tight look on his face.  
“You! I want you” Jaehwan says in a begging voice.  
A sigh leaves Wonshiks mouth. He goes with his hand roughly through his hard.  
“Say something..” Jaehwan begs when a tense silence is upon them.  
“You know my...”   
“No, I don’t know!” Jaehwan interrupts him “Why are you playing with me?! Why do you kiss me all the time?! Well???” Jaehwan yells out.  
Wonshik only stares at him remaining quiet again.  
“It’s Hongbin isn't it? You like Hongbin, but you don’t want to hurt me? If that’s so it’s too late! You already….”  
“Enough!” Wonshik yells through the room interrupting him. “Go” He says short pointing at the door.  
Jaehwan keeps standing stubborn and wraps his arms around each other daring.

“I said ‘Go’ ” Wonshik repeats his words taking a step to Jaehwan.  
“And I asked something” Jaehwan talks back to him.  
“If you’re not going now I...” Wonshik says frustrated.  
“Then what?” Jaehwan asks daring looking a bit up to Wonshik who’s only inches away “Well?”  
Wonshik lets out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Just as he opens his mouth to say something Jaehwan places his hands on Wonshik’s cheeks, bends forward and places his lips on Wonshik’s  
Shocked Wonshik stands completely still. After a couple seconds Jaehwan creates distance between them again as he slowly slides his hands from Wonshik’s cheeks to his neck pulling them back.  
“Think of an answer to my questions … detective, because I think you need to examine your own feelings” Jaehwan mumbles turning around walking back to the front door.  
  
Aggressive Jaehwan is being grabbed by his wrist making him stop walking.  
“Don’t ever do that again” Wonshik says warning.

“Why? Are your lips only meant for Hongbin?” Jaehwan asks daring.  
“Stop it with involving Hongbin all the time” Wonshik says and the grip on Jaehwan’s wrist is getting stronger. But Jaehwan ignores that.  
“Did I hit a sensitive string? Does Hongbin mean more to you than an one night stand?” Jaehwan asks daring Wonshik  
The alcohol is giving him more courage than is good for him at this moment.  
“Shut up” Wonshik says getting angry. “He means nothing for me” he hists.  
“Oh really? It seems like you two are..” Jaehwan wants to say but his words are being broken. Wonshik pulls Jaehwan wrist making him step forward and his free hand he places on Jaehwan’s cheek, tilts his head up and presses his lips against Jaehwan’s.  
But just as quick as it happened, so quick it’s already over.  
“Let Hongbin come out your mouth one more time and... ” This time Wonshik stops himself.  
His hand which is still on Jaehwan’s cheek, slowly gets wet thanks to tears of Jaehwan.

“It’s not only curiosity … you really like Hongbin” Jaehwan says taking a step back waking Wonshik’s hand slides off his cheeks.  
“I already told you clearly Hongbin doesn’t mean anything to me” Wonshik says repeating.  
“Let me go” Jaehwan says ignoring.  
“What?” Wonshik asks.  
“Let me go” Jaehwan says repeating his words pulling hard his wrist trying to release it. A sobs leaves his mouth when Wonshik holds onto him tight.  
“Do you seriously think I have feelings for Hongbin?” Wonshik asks with a laugh. Jaehwan looks up to him with tears in his eyes. “That day… I was drunk” he says starting to explain. “And yes we had sex.. A one night stand.. But so what? It was only one time” he says looking serious.

Because of all the noise Hongbin walks out Wonshik’s bedroom rubbing his hands through his face. “What’s all this noise?” he asks with his eyes half closed.  
“Hong..bin” Jaehwan let’s out with a scoff seeing him.  
“It’s not what you think” Wonshik right away says.  
“Yea no.. I must be mistaken seeing him come out your bedroom with only boxers on as you only have your pants on.. Backwards” Jaehwan mentions.  
Aggressively he pulls his wrist again and manages to get loose this time.  
“Jaehwan!” Wonshik calls him as Jaehwan opens the door.  
“Forget it” Jaehwan says not looking back walking out the door.  
  
The next morning Jaehwan leaves his house after his routine without looking  and bumps against someone.  
“Sorry” Jaehwan lets out with a bow.  
“It’s okay” a familiar friendly voice says.  
Looking up he sees Hongbin.  
“Oh.. it’s you” Jaehwan says jealous.  
“What was that all about yesterday?” Hongbin asks.  
“Why? Afraid I’m going to steal your boyfriend away?” Jaehwan ask emotional.  
“Boyfriend? Heh what?.. He’s my partner” Hongbin says serious.  
“Part..ner?” Jaehwan says tearing up.  
“Yea, we work together everyday… work partners. It wouldn’t be smart to date him. Beside he doesn’t like me” Hongbin says casual “I’m even curious if he is capable of loving someone” he says laughing.  
“Then.. why were you there?” Jaehwan asks.  
“He got shot remember, and pretty serious. As partners we’re also responsible over each others safety… if you’re jealous of seeing us together then you need to look for someone that’s not a cop. We basically are married without sex” Hongbin says joking.  
“Tsk.. but you did had sex” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“Yea.. point made” Hongbin says laughing nervous.  
“Why are you leaving alone by the way? Shouldn’t your ‘partner’ go with you?” Jaehwan asks scoffing.  
“He’s sick, so he can’t” Hongbin answers.  
“Sick? How? He was fine yesterday” Jaehwan asks getting worried.  
“Fever, his wound started infecting” Hongbin answers as he looks at his watch “I have to go, see ya” he says walking away.  
  
Looking up the stairs Jaehwan hesitates for a second.  
When he takes a step to go down, he quickly averts and walks up.  
At Wonshik’s door he rings the bell.  
After long seconds the door is opened and he can’t help but forget to breath as he sees Wonshik without a shirt covered in sweat.  
“What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks with a deep husky voice.  
“You look terrible” Jaehwan let’s out.  
“If you came here to insult or nag just leave” Wonshik says wanting to close the door.  
Stopping it Jaehwan takes a step forwards.  
“I.. hmm.. Do you need anything? I’ll get it from the store” Jaehwan offers.  
“No need to, Hongbin is already taking stuff with him when he’s done working” Wonshik says annoyed “Now leave me alone. I want to lie down” he says walking away.  
“Oh.. yea..” Jaehwan lets out seeing Wonshik struble to the couch. “I’ll .. get going then..” he says turning around.  
Taking another glance back he sees Wonshik lying on the couch clearly in pain.  
“Say.. shouldn’t you take something for the pain? Or.. i don’t know.. Go to a hospital?” he asks.  
“Already took medication, hospitals are overrated” Wonshik answers keeping his eyes closed.  
“Okay, fine. Suit it yourself” Jaehwan says walking out the door.  
  
Walking down the first stairs he sees Taekwoon walk up.  
“Morning… you passed by your floor already” Jaehwan says tilting his head.  
“I know,  just bought him some medication” Taekwoon answers.  
“You… bought him medication?” Jaehwan asks frowning.  
“Yea, he messaged me he didn’t had anymore and Hongbin didn’t had time to get some before his work” Taekwoon answers walking up the stairs.   
Dumbfounded Jaehwan looks at Taekwoon walk away to Wonshik’s door and seconds later see Wonshik open it.  
“Oh Woonie, you’re here” Wonshik says with a smile “Come in”.  
“Hey Shik, sorry it took so long” Taekwoon says back.  
“It’s fine, I’m already thankful you went and bought it” Wonshik replies as he closes the door.  
  
With a heavy, pained heart and tears in his eyes Jaehwan quickly walks away.  
Short minutes later after walking hard he storms in Hakyeon’s house.  
“Morning to you too” Hakyeon says dropping his cup as he startled by the sudden entree.  
“I swear to god. I hate him! I hate him! I hate Wonshik, I hate Hongbin and I hate Taekwoon! I hate them all” Jaehwan says walking to Hakyeon hugging him.  
“There there” Hakyeon says patting his back. “What happened?” he asks


	6. A mess.

## ~A mess.

With a heavy, pained heart and tears in his eyes Jaehwan quickly walks away.  
Short minutes later after walking hard he storms in Hakyeon’s house.  
“Morning to you too” Hakyeon says dropping his cup as he startled by the sudden entree.  
“I swear to god. I hate him! I hate him! I hate Wonshik, I hate Hongbin and I hate Taekwoon! I hate them all” Jaehwan says walking to Hakyeon hugging him.  
“There there” Hakyeon says patting his back. “What happened?” he asks.  
  
Sitting down Jaehwan explains what happened from last night till a couple minutes ago.  
“He’s in love” Hakyeon says smiling.  
“What? With himself yea” Jaehwan says frustrated.  
“No with you dumb dumb” Sanghyuk says joining them.  
“Why are you here?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“Hakyeon asked me over after you left” Sanghyuk answers smiling.  
“Back to topic.. No he doesn’t like me.. I think the fact of me pushing to him, confessing ect. made him be annoyed or disgusted by me.. I don’t know. But it’s certainly not love” Jaehwan says looking down.  
“Okay, if you say so” Hakyeon says short.  
“Suuuure Jaehwan.. Sure” Sanghyuk says tapping on his shoulder.  
“You guys are so sketchy suddenly..” Jaehwan says with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hmhm, anyway.. Shouldn’t you open a shop?” Sanghyuk asks changing topic.  
“No, with Hakyeon like this I’m not opening the shop today” Jaehwan answers.  
“Why? We can go to work..” Hakyeon says surprised.  
“Hakyeon… your sister was murdered and you have a funeral to plan.. Take the day off okay? I don’t mind keeping it closed for one day” Jaehwan says   
“Okay, you’re the boss” Hakyeon says agreeing.  
“I am going to feed and take care of them. Sanghyuk, you take care of Hakyeon okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Will do” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
Walking away Jaehwan almost trips over a puppy.  
“Oh sorry Ravi” Jaehwan says squatting down petting him. “I’ll come by later again” he says leaving the house.  
  
Going to the store he does what he needs to do. Halfway the day he goes back home.  
At the beginning of the street where he lives, he sees Hongbin get out the car and walk into the building.  
Scoffing he tries to ignore it and just go home.   
Back inside he grabs his book to keep his mind occupied.  
Days pass by quietly, going to work every day he hears nothing from Wonshik.  
After a week when Jaehwan walks downstairs to go to work, he sees Wonshik standing in front of the building having a talk with Taekwoon.  
Carefully Jaehwan takes a couple more steps trying to hear what they’re saying.  
“Thank you, that makes me really happy” Taekwoon says smiling.  
“Of course” Wonshik says back smiling soft.  
Taking a step forward Taekwoon gives a hug.  
“Anyway, I have to go to work. I’ll see you tonight then” Wonshik says walking away.  
“See you tonight” Taekwoon says waving.  
  
With a heavy heart Jaehwan continues his walk passing by Taekwoon.  
“Morning” Taekwoon says cheerful.  
“Whatever” Jaehwan says scoffing.  
“Now now, not too happy” Taekwoon says with a smile.  
“You know you can real inappropriate sometimes right?” Hakyeon asks walking by.  
“What? What did I do?” Taekwoon asks confused.  
Ignoring him Hakyeon runs op to Jaehwan.  
“That looked...” Hakyeon says stopping to think.  
“Intimate” Jaehwan says filling in the blank space.  
“Yea...” Hakyeon says careful.  
  
Continuing their walk to the store they go in and do their usual job.  
With many people passing by as usual Jaehwan forgets what happened earlier and is being cheered up by the many happy clients.  
At one point Hakyeon taps him on the shoulders panicked.  
Looking up he sees Wonshik enter the store.  
“Good day sir, can I help you?” Jaehwan asks professional.  
“Yea, I need birds food” Wonshik answers.  
“You.. don’t have a bird..” Jaehwan says frowning.  
“It’s not for me” Wonshik says short.  
“What bird is it?” Jaehwan asks walking to the birds section.  
“Uh.. what bird does Taekwoon have?” Wonshik asks ignorant.  
With an aching heart Jaehwan grabs seeds for parakeets.  
“You need this” he says walking back to the counter. “Was that all you need?”.  
“Yea that was is” Wonshik answers grabbing his wallet.  
“That will be 5 dollar and 50 cents” Jaehwan says short.  
Paying for it Wonshik grabs the food and walks to the door. As his hand is on the door handle he stops for a second. Shaking his head he opens the door and leaves.  
“What was that about?” Hakyeon asks confused.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks.  
“The hesitation..” Hakyeon recalls.  
“I don’t know, I don’t care. I’m done with him” Jaehwan says casual going back to work.  
Not responding to it Hakyeon raises his eyebrow in disbelief which Jaehwan doesn’t see.  
  
A hour later it’s time to close the shop. Cleaning everything up they walk home together.  
“I’ll see you in two days” Jaehwan says as it’s Saturday.  
“Yea, see you Monday again.” Hakyeon says happy waving.  
Going up to his house he right away walks to the kitchen after closing the front door and pour himself a glass of whiskey.  
Sitting on the couch he lets out a sigh.  
As if he just realised Wonshik bought birds food for Taekwoon he gets sad.  
 _~Why would he buy that for Taekwoon? Why didn’t he just get it himself..~_  he thinks troubled.  _~Are they perhaps dating? Is that why he was so persistent when saying he doesn’t feel anything for Hongbin? Because he’s in fact in love with Taekwoon?~_ Jaehwan thinks.  
Getting frustrated he kicks his feet in the air.  
  
Standing up he pours himself another glass of whiskey and empties it in one go.  
Angry and knowing it’s a bad idea he walks to the front door to confront Wonshik again.  
When opening it he sees Wonshik standing ready to ring the bell.  
“What was quick” Wonshik says smiling “I didn’t even ring yet” he says joking.

“I hate you” Jaehwan screams.  
“I know” Wonshik says calm taking a step forward.  
“I freaking hate you” Jaehwan says louder.  
Feeling a touch on his shoulder Wonshik’s arms slide over it an he hugs him.  
“Why… why do you keep playing with me like this?” Jaehwan asks sobbing.  
“Because .. I don’t know how I feel” Wonshik says calm.  
Placing his hands on Jaehwans cheeks he looks him in the eyes “What do I do with you?” he mumbles wiping away a tear from Jaehwan’s cheek.  
This gesture makes a familiar warm feeling come back in Jaehwan’s heart. He feels his cheeks start to glow again.   
Careful, afraid he’s going to ruin it he grabs Wonshik’s sleeve and removes his hands.  
Not able to think clearly he wraps his arms around Wonshik and places his head in his neck.  
A lovely scent is coming from him going into his nose, making his heartbeat go quicker.  
“Thank you” Jaehwan mumbles.  
“For what?” Wonshik asks surprised as he wraps his arms around Jaehwan returning the gesture.  
“For being honest” Jaehwan answers somewhat absent. His arms wrapping around him slightly more firm as he closes his eyes.  
 _~The touch, the scent.. It makes me crazy~_  Jaehwan thinks.  
A small sigh leaves Jaehwan’s lips which breezes in Wonshik’s neck.  
“Don’t” Wonshik let’s out with trouble as he brings him closer to him.  
“Sorry” Jaehwan says soft still being somewhat absent.  
Unconsciously he sniffs in Wonshik’s scent. The hands of Wonshik on his back slowly go down to his hips.  
Making Jaehwan gasp for air.  
“It’s okay” Wonshik says with a husky voice.

After a couple seconds Wonshik retreats himself out the embrace. The hands which were on Jaehwan’s hips are being pulled back.  
Reluctantly Jaehwan removes his head from Wonshik’s neck and looks at him when Wonshik takes a step back.  
Short he bites on his lips  _~He makes me so crazy~_  Jaehwan thinks pinching his eyes closed.  
“You shouldn’t do this anymore when I’m with you” Wonshik says warning grabbing him by his chin and looks focussed at his lips.  
“Why?” Jaehwan manages to say.  
“It makes me go crazy” Wonshik answers as he bends forward and passionate presses his lips against Jaehwan’s.  
For a second Jaehwan stands still but quickly regains himself and kisses him back.  
He brings his hands to Wonshik’s hips. When he places it on him, Wonshik pulls back.  
“It’s better if I leave” Wonshik says breathing heavy.  
Looking at him in disbelief about what just happened he simply nods.  
Slowly Wonshik turns around and opens the front door.  
“Night..” Wonshik says looking around with a soft warm smile.  
“Night..” Jaehwan says repeating Wonshik’s words.  
  
Closing the door behind him Wonshik disappears behind it.  
With the sound of the door locking and staring at a cold door where Wonshik was standing Jaehwan wakes up out his trance and shakes his head.  
“Oh my god” he knows to let out his mouth.  
With a stiff body unable to move he still stared at the door thinking about what just all happened.  
Collecting all the courage he can collect in his body he leaves his house on his socks and walks up the stairs.  
Wonshik who just walked into his house is about to close the door but Jaehwan pushes open the door.  
Startled Wonshik looks around, without giving a chance to say anything Jaehwan wraps his arms around Wonshik’s neck and presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
Not pushing him back Wonshik returns the gesture. He kicks the door closed and pushes Jaehwan against it.  
  
With silence in the house only their kissing is heard.  
When a moan of excitement leaves Jaehwan’s lips, Wonshik lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom.  
Throwing him on it he takes off his shirt before leaning towards Jaehwan again.  
Placing his hand on Wonshik’s chest he keeps a little distance taking a moment to appreciate his body.  
Letting out a chuckle Wonshik grabs his hand “Why? You’ve seen me without shirt more often” he mentions.  
“Yea under different circumstances like being shot… not.. Like this” Jaehwan manages to say with a bright red face.  
Letting out another chuckle Wonshik let’s his hand slide from his chest to his shoulder as he leans in again for a kiss.  
Convulsing Jaehwan has trouble maintaining his posture.  
With another moan Wonshik pulls him a bit up to take off his shirt as well.  
  
Placing him back on his back Wonshik kisses him softly in his neck.  
With the touch of his lips and the feeling of his breath in his neck he tightly holds onto Wonshik.  
Placing every kiss well thought Jaehwan has trouble to hold back his moans.  
Noticing this Wonshik looks up “Don’t hold back, I want to hear them” he says softly between kissing over his belly.  
Biting his lips he still tries to hold in.  
Letting out a small chuckle Wonshik goes back up and softly bites his earlobe.  
By the unexpected move Wonshik did he can’t help but let out a loud moan.  
“That! Exactly that's what I wanted to hear” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
“For someone that never dated, you’re awfully experience” Jaehwan says with a bright red red.  
“Not dating meaning not doing anything” Wonshik says with a smile leaning in for another kiss.  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik again Jaehwan completely gives in.  
Standing up Wonshik takes off both their pants.  
  
With them touching all over their bodies, sharing passionate kisses the night seems endless and their passion on the same place.  
Making love to each other they both completely give in to each other.  
With nothing else but their moment in their minds they feel completely synchrone.  
  
Feeling a cold drip of lube over his thigh Jaehwan convulses with a loud moan. “I want you” he lets out.  
Leaning in for another kiss Wonshik caresses his hand still a little wet and cold of lube all over Jaehwan’s body.  
Struggling to keep his body calm Jaehwan aggressively kisses Wonshik and holds him tight.  
With Wonshik carefully, softly and passionately making love to him Jaehwan lets out multiple moans of excitement.  
When Wonshik is coming to his peak he starts breathing heavy, leaning his head in Jaehwan’s neck and holds him tight one more time.  
  
Resting his body on Jaehwan they lie there motionless hugging each other for a short moment.  
When Jaehwan gives a kiss in Wonshik’s neck he lets a moan escape his lips.  
“You’re too hot” Wonshik says still breathing heavy.  
“I love you” Jaehwan says before thinking and startles by his own words.  
Leaning back Wonshik looks at him surprised.  
“Sorry” Jaehwan says looking away.  
Placing his hand on Jaehwan’s cheek he tilts his head back and gives a kiss.  
Not saying a thing he gets up and walks to the bathroom.  
After a second or two Wonshik sticks his head out the bathroom into the bedroom “You don’t want to wash yourself?” he asks.  
Looking up Jaehwan nods simply and gets up as well.  
  
After washing and dressing they go to the kitchen to grab a drink and sit down at the table in the kitchen.  
“So.. uhm..” Jaehwan lets out breaking the silence.  
“Yes?” Wonshik asks looking up.  
“Why did you.. Buy birds food for Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asks.  
“This morning we saw he was out of it and as he had to work all day I suggested to get it for him” Wonshik answers taking a sip.  
“We?” Jaehwan asks looking up.  
Letting out a small cough Wonshik almost chokes in his drink. Wiping away a drop from his lip he looks at him now knowing what to say.  
“You were with him?” Jaehwan asks looking at his glass playing with his finger over the edge.  
“I.. uhm.. Yea..” Wonshik lets out  
“Why?” Jaehwan asks Wonshik who doesn’t dare to look up.  
“Well… uhm..” Wonshik lets out hesitating.  
A sigh leaves Jaehwan’s mouth as he places his hands on his legs “Never mind”.  
“I had sex with him” Wonshik quickly answers his question.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks dumbfounded.  
“I was frustrated and I… I needed distraction… Taekwoon was there and that’s when it happened..” Wonshik explains still looking down.  
Jaehwan stands up from his chair “You were right” he says looking down on Wonshik.  
“About what?” Wonshik asks looking up for the first time again.  
“Do you even love me?” Jaehwan suddenly asks.  
“What?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
“That’s what I mean. You were right, you’re not made for relationships” Jaehwan says pushing his chair back. “I’m going home” he says walking to the front door.  
  
When he opens the door Wonshik punches it closed again.  
Startled by the loud back he stiffens and looks at the door.  
“Stop walking away when we’re talking” Wonshik says in an angry deep voice.  
Turning around carefully he looks up at Wonshik who is basically standing against him.  
“Yes, I am bad at this, yes I had sex with both Hongbin and Taekwoon. I’m the worst, I know.. But I had sex with them as.. I felt frustrated… frustrated by how you’re acting and not daring to...” Wonshik stops in his sentence “Never mind, you’re right. You should go. It’s not good for you to be with me” he says letting out a sigh.  
Opening the door he walks away back inside.  
  
Jaehwan is staring at Wonshik dumbfounded and still in shock. Carefully and quietly he’s walking after Wonshik who walked into the kitchen.  
Seeing ruffle through a cabinet he grabs some medicine and quickly takes it.  
Not paying attention to his surrounding Wonshik turns around and drops himself to the floor placing his hands in front of his face breathing heavy in and out.  
“Panic attack… you.. You’re having a panic attack” Jaehwan says softly seeing him like this.  
Startled Wonshik looks up. “Yea.. I have them quite often he scoffs.  
“Why? How .. how did you got it?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“Trauma” Wonshik answers short focussing back on his breathing closing his eyes.  
“I’m sorry.. Can I.. is there… uhm..” Jaehwan says wanting to help but not knowing how.  
Seeing a very calm face with a tear rolling over it he feels bad. Sitting in front of Wonshik he wraps his arms around him.  
“Emotions, feelings… this triggers the panic attack doesn’t it? A while ago you also panicked when we got in a situation like this” Jaehwan mentions.  
“I.. *sigh* It does” Wonshik says soft.  
“How come?” Jaehwan asks leaning back looking him in the eyes.  
“Not now” Wonshik says looking down. “Can you leave me alone?” he asks soft.  
“Oh.. yea.. of course” Jaehwan says getting up “Sorry” he says and walks away.  
Before going out his sight he turns around one last time seeing Wonshik crawl completely together.  
With a sigh he continues walking out the kitchen and leaves his house.  
  
In the hallway he leans with his back against the wall and sits on the floor.  
 _~This.. Is a mess..~_  Jaehwan thinks feeling sad.  
Minutes later which feels seconds for him he hears footsteps come up the stairs but doesn’t look up.  
“Jaehwan?” a familiar voice is heard.   
Finally looking up he sees Hongbin. Letting out a sigh he stands up.   
“What are  _you_  doing here?” Jaehwan asks showing no emotion.  
“Wonshik messaged me, so here I am” Hongbin answers.  
“Do you always come running to him when he calls?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“I’m his partner, if something stresses him then yea I do. And a panic attack is worth coming over” Hongbin answers getting annoyed as well.  
Hearing a loud bang and some clattering they both startle and look at Wonshik’s door.  
  
Walking past him Hongbin grabs his keys and opens the door.  
Following him closely he walks inside behind him.  
Hongbin quickly runs towards the kitchen, Jaehwan still follows him carefully.  
Looking down he sees broken stuff everywhere. And Hongbin holding Wonshik tight.  
“Why?” Wonshik asks sobbing. “WHY?!” he aks louder.   
“I know. I know, it’s unfair, but it’s not your fault! It happened a long time ago” Hongbin says trying to calm him.  
“It’s all his fault! I’m going to kill him” Wonshik says panicked kicking against the chair that’s close to his feet.  
Scared Jaehwan backs off.  
“You can’t, it’s illegal to kill someone. Beside … he’s already dead” Hongbin says.  
 _~Who… is he talking about?~_  Jaehwan thinks hearing that.  
“I don’t care, it’s his fault. Why did it had to happen? Why … why did it made me like this?” Wonshik says keep asking unclear questions while trying to get out Hongbin’s grip.

“As your standing there like a dead bird anyway. Grab me a wet towel” Hongbin says still holding Wonshik.  
Snapping out his trance he nods and walks to the bathroom.  
Hearing more clattering Jaehwan startles while making a towel wet.  
Walking back he gives it to Hongbin.  
“Why… is he..” Jaehwan wants to ask but the words seem unable to come out.  
“Not now” Hongbin says short placing the towel against Wonshik’s head.  
Slapping Hongbin’s hand away and the towel Wonshik gets up.  
Hongbin too quickly gets up and pulls his arm. “Wonshik clam down” he says with a raised voice.  
Turning around Wonshik is about to punch him but Hongbin avoids it and turns him around to hold him tight again.  
When Wonshik for the first time notices Jaehwan’s there he stares at him and relaxes himself.  
Letting out a sigh he sits down with his back against the kitchen counter. “Sorry” he lets out.  
“I’m already glad you calmed” Hongbin says squatting down grabbing the towel.  
Grabbing his hand he wraps the towel around it as blood is dripping from it.  
“You feeling better now?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yea… sorry” Wonshik answers calm with no emotions on his face. “I just… miss her” he says after a couple seconds of silence pinching his eyes closed making tears roll over his cheek.  
“I know” Hongbin says back looking troubled.  
  
Jaehwan is looking how Hongbin calms Wonshik.  
“I can’t do this any longer” Wonshik says crying.  
Just as Hongbin reaches his hand towards Wonsik a ringtone is heard through the room. With a sigh Hongbin grabs his phone.  
“Hello? …. Yea… No… Okay I understand. I’m coming” Hongbin mumbles. Quickly he places his phone back in his pocket. “I have to go. There’s an emergency” he tells Wonshik who doesn’t react on it.  
“Can you stay with him till he’s completely calm?” Hongbin asks Jaehwan as he stands up.  
“Ehh.. Yea sure..”   
“Thanks” with these words Hongbin walks out the kitchen, followed by the front door closing.

  
Carefully Jaehwan walks to Wonshik and stands still at a short distance.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that” Wonshik says with a small sarcastic laugh.  
Jaehwan looks around the kitchen and quickly sees all the damage Wonshik did. Slowly he goes through his knees to the ground, opens a hand and with the other hand he carefully grabs the glass sharves. He feels Wonshik’s eyes burning in his back, but doesn’t pay attention to it.  
“Ouch” Jaehwan mumbles as he cut himself with a glass sharve. Looking down he sees it bleeding. Ignoring it he continues picking up the sharves.  
“Stop it” Wonshik warns him he roughly grabs Jaehwan’s hand which is still bleeding.  
“It’s not that bad. Only a small cut” Jaehwan says with a small smile acting like nothings wrong.  
Annoyed Wonshik stands up. Agile he lifts Jaehwan up by his hand making Jaehwan drop the glass sharves he was holding onto the ground.  
Afraid Wonshik’s going to have another panic attack he walks after him without struggling against him.  
  
At the bathroom Wonshik pushes open the door hard making it smack hard against the wall.  
“Sit down” he says pushing Jaehwan towards the bathtub. Making Jaehwan sit on the edge of the bathtub as ordered.  
Mumbling Wonshik grabs the first aids box and opens it.  
“Give me your hand” he says reaching out his own.  
Full tension Jaehwan is looking at Wonshik who’s standing impatient with his hand stretched out.  
When it’s taking Wonshik too long for his liking he roughly grabs Jaehwans hand and pulls it to him.  
Without warning he cleans his hand with disinfection middle.  
“Damnid” Jaehwan curses as he wasn’t expecting the pain end bites his lip hard.  
With one hand Wonshik holds onto Jaehwan's hand and with his other he places a gauze on the cut followed by bandage.  
“Thanks” Jaehwan mumbles.  
  
Wonshik is looking at him without saying anything. Uncomfortable Jaehwan averts his eyes to the ground. “What?” he asks intimidated  
“Your lip is bleeding..” Wonshik says with a cold tone.  
With his finger he goes to his lip. When pulling back and looking at it he sees somewhat blood on it.  
“Oh.. must’ve bitten a bit too hard” Jaehwan says with a smile trying to laugh it away. When he looks back at Wonshik and sees a serious look his smile disappears.  
“Why were you still here?” Wonshik asks serious.  
“I was still in the hallway when Hongbin arrived. He told me you had a panic attack. I was worried and wanted to be sure you were okay” Jaehwan says looking down to his hand which Wonshik is still holding.  
Soon he looks up again to Wonshik and can’t read any emotions on his face.  
A sad feelings flows over his body. Insecure Jaehwan gets up and wrings his hand smoothly out Wonshik’s hand, who was holding it less tight.  
Carefully he takes a step forward and embraces Wonshik. “I’m sorry I said those things to you. I was frustrated and shouldn’t have reacted it out on you” Jaehwan says apologetic feeling guilty.  
When Wonshik keeps standing still without movement Jaehwan takes a step back again. But before he can release Wonshik he’s being pulled back against Wonshik tightly.  
“Don’t let me go” Wonshik whispers. Hearing from his voice Jaehwan notices he’s about to breakdown in crying again any moment. “Please” Wonshik asks begging.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t let go” Jaehwan says trying to calm him wrapping his arms back around Wonshik.  
Subconscious Wonshik embraces him tighter.  
“Stay with me tonight .. please. I don’t want to be alone” Wonshik says crying with his head burried in Jaehwan’s neck.  
Jaehwan moves his hand up to his head and carefully caresses through his hair.  
“I’ll stay here tonight” Jaehwan replies.  
  
After standing like that for a while Wonshik pulls back. Jaehwan looks directly at Wonshik who has his eyes pinched closed and rubs his tears out his face.  
“Thanks” Wonshik says as he opens his eyes again and is looking at Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan gives him a warm smile now knowing how to react to it.  
“Maybe it’s better if we go to sleep. It’s been a long day” Jaehwan suggest grabbing Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik simply nods his head.  
Knowing where his bedroom is Jaehwan walks to it with Wonshik after him.  
Jaehwan stands still uncomfortable seeing Wonshik take off his shirt throwing it somewhere onto the ground. Throwing his sheets aside he lies down. Staring at the bed Jaehwan doesn’t know whether he should lay down on bed or go to the couch.  
“Come, lie down” Wonshik says seeing the doubt on Jaehwan’s face and he leans to him grabbing his hand to pull him onto the bed.  
Wrapping his arms around him he buries his head in Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan stays motionless staring in front of him to the wall as Wonshik lies behind him snuggled up to him.  
  
After about 10 minutes the snoring of Wonshik is heard through the bedroom. Carefully Jaehwan wrings himself loose and carefully tries to get out bed, trying not to wake Wonshik.  
When he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, he looks around again to Wonshik.  
 _~Even now he’s sleeping he looks troubled~_  he thinks.  
Carefully he stands up and walks quietly out the bedroom.  
Walking into the kitchen he sees the ravage Wonshik created.  
 _~Just what happened to him, that made him to how he is now?~_  he thinks.  
Jaehwan sits down on his knees and reaches his hand out to grab the sharves.  
His eyes falls on his bandage wrapped hand. A long and deep sigh leaves his mouth as he sits down and goes with his hand through his hair.  
“What a day” he mumbles.  
After looking around for a short moment he continues cleaning up.  
When he’s done he goes back to bed.


	7. Confession.

## ~Confession.

The next morning when he wakes up Wonshik isn’t lying there anymore.  
Startled he jumps out bed and runs out the bedroom.  
Looking around he spots Wonshik on the balcony in his sweatpants without shirt on looking into the distance holding a cup.  
“Morning” Wonshik says softly not looking around.  
“Morning” Jaehwan says back walking to him. “How are you feeling?”.  
“Tired” Wonshik answers.  
“Didn’t sleep well?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I woke up around 4am and couldn’t sleep anymore” Wonshik answers.  
“I’m sorry” Jaehwan replies looking down.  
“Heh, no need for you to apologise” Wonshik says with a chuckle ruffling his hand through Jaehwan’s hair.  
With a bright red face he looks up to Wonshik.  
Letting out a small cough Wonshik removes his hand and walks back inside “want coffee?” he asks.  
“Yes please” Jaehwan manages to say as he places his hands on his cheeks.

“You didn’t need to clean my mess” Wonshik says walking back into the kitchen.   
“It was no trouble. I just couldn’t leave it” Jaehwan replies.  
“Thanks” Wonshik says with a soft smile when he’s standing in the kitchen.  
“You’re welcome” Jaehwan says shyly back.  
Not knowing what to say Jaehwan decides to stay silent as Wonshik’s making coffee.  
 _~how long must he have been outside?~_  he suddenly thinks.  
“Don’t think too much, I can see smoke coming out your head” Wonshik jokes.  
Surprised Jaehwan looks up and looks at Wonshik who holds out a coffee to him.  
“Thanks” Jaehwan mumbles taking the cup from him. “Were you long outside?”.  
“No, I think half an hour. Just after I showered” Wonshik answers as he takes a sip from his coffee.

  
Just at that moment a loud knocking is head.  
“I’m going to take a look who that is” Wonshik says. Placing his cup on the counter he walks out the kitchen and Jaehwan waits in the kitchen.  
“Shik” a familiar voice says.  
“What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
Jaehwan decides to ignore it and takes another sip from his coffee.  
“I need you” The familiar voice says sounding husky.  
Jaehwan almost chokes in his coffee and swallows it with trouble. When his mouth is empty he starts coughing softly. Quickly he places down his cup next to Wonshik’s and taps his chest trying to stop coughing.  
Carefully he looks around the corner and sees Taekwoon kissing Wonshik passionately.  
Shocked he decides to watch from a distance.  
  
Stiffened Wonshik stands still. After a couple seconds he pushes Taekwoon back.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Wonshik asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“I told you I needed you” Taekwoon says tracing his hand over Wonshik’s abs. Quickly Wonshik grabs his hand.  
“What is the real reason you came?” Wonshik asks stern holding Taekwoon’s hand tighter.  
Taekwoon lets out a long sigh. “That evening you were actually coming by but couldn’t. Someone else came by.. It was a nice one night stand. But I want you! My feelings for you are too strong to ignore”  
“I already rejected you a couple times and I’ll keep doing that” Wonshik says letting go of Taekwoon’s hand.  
“And I will keep declaring my love to you” Taekwoon says resting his hand on Wonshik’s.

Slowly Jaehwan feels jealousy crawl into him. Making fists out of his hands he tries not to storm to Taekwoon and punch him.  
“Beside… your body is saying something completely different. You want me just as bad as I want you” Taekwoon says sliding his hand lower and lower over his abs.  
Wonshik keeps standing still. When Taekwoon places his hand on Wonshik’s crotch he flinches a second.  
“Just admit it” Taekwoon whispers leaning towards Wonshik’s neck.  
  
Jaehwan takes a step forward as he wants to run to them and tackle Taekwoon, but Wonshik reacts finally.  
“Taekwoon, just go and leave me alone” he says pushing Taekwoon back.  
“Tsk Shikkie, Shikkie” Taekwoon says shaking his head.  
Folding his arms he looks at Taekwoon with a raised eyebrow.  
“I thought you said you never lie” Taekwoon says with a smirk.  
Hearing that Wonshik pinches his eyes for a second.  
 _~What..~_  Jaehwan thinks seeing that expression.  
“Why are you like this? I mean.. We had a nice night” Taekwoon says sliding his hands over Wonshik’s arms.  
“And that’s all it was, a nice night” Wonshik says stern “All I needed was distraction and you knew that. You nagged about sex, you got it. Now just let it go and accept the fact I have no feelings for you”.   
“You said something else that night.. Beside like I said, you’re body is telling me something else” Taekwoon says leaning in again pressing his lips against Wonshik’s again  
Startles Wonshik widens his arms and looks at Taekwoon full surprise. Grabbing him by the shoulder he stops and hesitates for a second while closing his eyes. After that second he opens them again and pushes him away.  
“Just go” he says short.  
Scoffing Taekwoon turns his head and spots Jaehwan. “Ohh.. now I get it” he says with a smirk. “Fine… I’ll go”.  
Turning back to Wonshik he takes a glance over his body “Watch it, it’s shown you’re excited” he says giving a quick kiss and walks out the the door.  
  
Closing the door behind him Wonshik turns back around. With his hand through his hair he walks back into the living room.  
Looking up he sees Jaehwan standing in the kitchen opening looking sad.  
“Sorry” Wonshik says apologetic.  
A loud sigh leaves Jaehwan’s mouth when the image of Taekwoon touching Wonshik all over his body comes in mind again.  
“Jealous?” Wonshik asks laughing lightly  
“What?” Jaehwan asks snapping out of his thought.  
“Are you jealous?” Wonshik repeats.  
“Be honest… what do you feel for him?” Jaehwan asks directly  
Standing in front of Jaehwan Wonshik looks down on him thinking deep about how he’s going to pick his words.  
“We… had a fun evening. The end” Wonshik then says.  
“Wonshik..” Jaehwan says raising his voice.  
“What do you want to hear? I don’t like him, I don’t love him, I have no feelings for him. We had sex end of story” Wonshik replies.  
“Well.. I don’t know.. I ..” Jaehwan stutters out.  
  
With a sigh Wonshik places his hand on Jaehwan’s chin and tilts his head. Going with his finger over Jaehwan’s lip he stares at it. “Did you bite your lip again?”  
“No…” he answers soft, seeing Wonshik raising his eyebrow again he lets out a sigh “Maybe..”  
“Don’t.. If you keep biting your lips and they keep bleeding you can’t kiss” Wonshik says with a soft smile  
Jaehwan keeps staring at him and feels his face getting bright red.  
Wonshik leans forward “And we don’t want that of course” he says whispering in his ear. He shortly blows in Jaehwan’s neck making him gasp for air. “Right?” Wonshik asks teasing.  
“N..No” Jaehwan manages to let out with trouble.  
“Good” Wonshik says with a smile standing straight again. Walking past him Wonshik goes with his hand through Jaehwan’s hair.  
When he released it again Jaehwan realizes what just all happened and flutters his hand in front of his face trying to cool it down walking after Wonshik.  
  
In the kitchen Wonshik grabs his mug and takes a sip while leaning against the counter.  
Slowly Jaehwan walks to Wonshik but stops as he sees Wonshik make dirty face. Questioning Jaehwan tilts his head as he looks at Wonshik who has trouble swallowing his coffee.  
“It *yuck* was cold” Wonshik says throwing the coffee away in the sink.  
Not reacting to it Jaehwan looks down.  
“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks.  
“What do you feel for me?” Jaehwan asks serious.  
Startled by the question Wonshik simply stares at him.  
“This says enough” Jaehwan says breaking the silence turning around.  
Staring at where Jaehwan was standing Wonshik’s still thinking how he feels.  
  
Jaehwan walks into the bedroom and grabs his stuff.  
Walking out the bedroom he goes back into the kitchen walks past Wonshik to grab his phone.  
When walking back again Wonshik grabs his wrist.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“I don’t know” Wonshik says averting his eyes to Jaehwan.  
“Then why grab my wrist?” he asks trying to pull it back.  
“No.. my answer… I don’t know” Wonshik says looking down.  
“You.. you don’t know what you feel for me?” Jaehwan asks to confirm it.  
“Yea… I don’t know. I really like being with you, you make me calm, happy.. This.. I never experienced this okay?” Wonshik answers getting nervous. “Beside having no experience.. I also.. I… I never liked a men… I liked enough girls but..” Wonshik babbles out releasing Jaehwan’s wrist and places it through his hair.  
“Well.. to me that sounds like ..” Jaehwan stops his sentence as he doesn’t want to get his hopes high.  
“Love” Wonshik let’s out.  
Jaehwan looks up startled by hearing him say it.  
“It sound like love.. Doesn’t it?” Wonshik asks.  
“Well.. trying to look at it objectively.. Yea, it does” Jaehwan answers.  
  
Letting out a chuckle Wonshik has a sinister smile.  
“What… why?” Jaehwan asks getting scared.  
“Nothing.. Nothing” Wonshik answers still with that smile on his face. “Uhm.. you uh.. You should go” Wonshik says as his smile disappears.  
“Why?” Jaehwan asks being surprised by his sudden words.  
“Just.. because” Wonshik replies and his face is getting dark.  
“Okay… sorry” Jaehwan lets out with a scared voice.  
Turning around he walks towards the front door, looking around one more time he sees Wonshik with a hand on his forehead. Continuing he walks out the door.  
  
As he closes the door Jaehwan stands still in the hallway for a minute to think about what just happened.  
 _~Why did he suddenly switch like that? What just happened?~_  he thinks troubled.  
As he wants to take a step to walk away he hears a loud bang, followed by glass clattering and a scream.  
Turning around he bangs the door “Wonshik!! Wonshik! Open up!” he yells.  
Just then he’s being pushes away and he sees Hongbin quickly grabbing his keys.  
“Hong.. bin?” Jaehwan lets out staring at him  
Opening the door he runs in to Wonshik and grabs him.  
  
Wonshik who has his photo frame raised in his hand which was in the air brings it back down.  
“I want her back” Wonshik says awfully calm.  
“I know.. I know” Hongbin says with a pained expression.  
Looking down at the photo Wonshik lets out a sigh. Looking at Jaehwan, Jaehwan startles.  
“You asked who this was..” Wonshik says holding out the photo. “It’s my little sister”.  
“Your sister?” Jaehwan asks taking the picture looking closely at it.  
“Yea… this picture was taken 6 years ago” Wonshik says letting out another sigh.  
“What.. happened?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“She was ..” Wonshik stops as he takes a deep breath.  
Looking up Jaehwan sees tears roll over Wonshik’s cheek.  
“She was what?” Jaehwan asks careful with a heavy heart.  
“She was murdered..” Wonshik answers placing his hand over his eyes.  
Not knowing how to react Jaehwan stares at Wonshik.  
“It… it happened two days after taking that picture.. She was the sun in my life, always bringing joy...” Wonshik says with a faint smile on his face thinking back at it.  
“Do you know how or who?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea… yea I do” Wonshik answers laughing sinister.  
Worried Jaehwan looks at him.  
“It was our dad…I saw it myself...  he.. he had a temper jus..” wonshik stops mid sentence.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Just like I do...” Wonshik says releasing him out Hongbin’s grip and walks into the kitchen.  
“What? No.. you wouldn’t hurt anyone..” Jaehwan says convinced.  
“You don’t know me that well..” Wonshik says pouring a glass with water.  
“Well.. did you?” Jaehwan asks to confirm his own words.  
“No..” Wonshik answers.  
“See, you wouldn’t” Jaehwan says before Wonshik can continue.  
“Outside work I didn’t...” Wonshik continue.  
Jaehwan gasps at the thought of Wonshik taking another person’s life because work situation.  
“That’s.. Different” Jaehwan says defending him.  
“Jaehwan stop it! You’ve seen my temper, my aggressive moments.. The only reason I never hurt anyone is because I don’t let anyone get close to me” Wonshik talks back.  
“That’s why.. That’s why you’re bad with feelings, love, relationships..” Jaehwan says thinking out loud.  
“Yea.. it scares me.. A lot” Wonshik says taking medication.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that” Jaehwan says looking down.  
  
“Uhmm… not to you know.. Disturb anything but I actually came for a reason” Hongbin says careful.  
“Sorry, yea what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
“Work.. we got called for a case” Hongbin answers

“Yea, let’s go. I can use giving a good punch to a murderer” Wonshik says grabbing his jacket. “I’ll see you later.. I guess” he says to Jaehwan.  
“Yea.. thanks, for telling me..” Jaehwan replies walking with Wonshik and Hongbin out the door.  
“It’s .. okay. I’ll see you later” Wonshik says walking down with Hongbin quickly.  
  
Going into his house Jaehwan lets out a sigh.  
 _~He’s been through so much.. I feel so bad for him. Wish I could do something..~_  he thinks letting out a sigh.  
Hearing the doorbell he turns around and opens the door.  
“Morning” Hakyeon says.  
“Oh morning, hey” Jaehwan replies. “What are you doing here?”.  
“Uhm.. well we should go to work? Don’t we?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Oh yea, work.. Right let’s go” Jaehwan says grabbing his bag.  
  
Going to work together the day goes as every other day.  
In the evening he goes back home and quietly has dinner. Every other minute he looks outside over the railing to see if Wonshik’s already arriving home.  
As he went with Hongbin he can’t hear him coming.  
Time goes by and he sees or hears nothing from Wonshik making him worried.  
 _~Come on Jaehwan, don’t act so silly. Why would I suddenly get worried over him like this?~_  he thinks.  
Going to the kitchen he grabs a glass of wine. As he wants to take a sip he hears knocking on the door.  
Excited he runs up to the front door. Opening it Wonshik trips into the hallway.  
“Ouch..” he lets out.  
“Why…” Jaehwan asks confused looking down.  
“It wasn’t smart to lean against the door” Wonshik laughs.  
“Are you drunk?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Maybe” Wonshik answers and stands up again.  
Seeing his face Jaehwan gasps and places his hands on his cheeks.  
“What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I got beaten by a fluffy unicorn, I’m fine, no it doesn’t hurt a bit” Wonshik answers smiling satisfied.  
“Ya!” Jaehwan says with a raised voice giving him a punch on the chest.  
“Ouch..” Wonshik says rubbing his chest.  
  
“For real.. What happened?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Caught a murderer” Wonshik says proud.  
“You fought with him..?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No, he fought with me” Wonshik answers.  
Letting out a sigh Jaehwan pulls Wonshiks arm, closes the door and places him on the couch.  
“I’d rather go to your bed” Wonshik says with a smile.  
Walking away to the kitchen Jaehwan doesn’t react to it.  
In the kitchen he grabs a glass and fills it with water.  
Walking back into the living room Jaehwan stands still as to his surprise Wonshik isn’t sitting on the couch anymore.  
“Wonshik?” Jaehwan calls him.  
“Boo” Wonshik says grabbing him by the shoulder.  
Surprised Jaehwan drops the glass and with a smack it breaks on the ground.  
“Wonshik!” Jaehwan yells out his name turning around.  
“Yes?” Wonshik asks innocent.   
Jaehwan opens his mouth to say something, realizing it makes no point as Wonshik is drunk he bushes it off “Never mind” he lets out with a sigh.  
  
In the kitchen he grabs the sweeper and a couple wipes and walks back.  
Sitting on his knees he quickly cleans up the glass and water.  
“Sorry” Wonshik says pouting.  
“It’s fine, just.. Don’t do it when I’m holding glass next time” Jaehwan replies.  
“Oki” Wonshik says with a cute smile.  
“What got over you suddenly?” Jaehwan asks as he stands up seeing the smile.  
“Alcohol” Wonshik answers.  
“No shit sherlock” Jaehwan says shaking his head.  
“If you know.. Why ask?” Wonshik asks.  
“Did you drank because of earlier today or..?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No, I drank because I was in pain.. You know of the fight” Wonshik answers.  
“Isn’t it better to take painkillers?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yes, but they aren’t as much fun as alcohol” Wonshik says walking to Jaehwan.  
“Wonshik?” Jaehwan mumbles.  
“What? Why so nervous?” Wonshik asks with a smirk.  
  
Looking around slightly panicked Jaehwan bumps with his back against the wall.  
“Gotcha” Wonshik says placing his hands next to Jaehwan’s face against the wall.  
Before he can react Wonshik presses his lips against Jaehwan’s.  
Startled he looks with big eyes to Wonshik who has his eyes closed.  
Feeling his soft, warm, wet lips against his own and Wonshik’s hand now touch his shoulder, he right away relaxes and wraps his arms around Wonshik.  
Feeling Jaehwan’s hands slide over his body Wonshik holds Jaehwan tight kissing him more passionate.  
“Wonshik-ah” Jaehwan moans between kissing.  
Embarrassed by this he becomes bright red and wants to hide his face.  
Reacting quickly Wonshik places his hand on Jaehwan’s chin and raises it. “Don’t hide, it’s cute” he says soft pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s again.  
Parting their lips after a couple seconds Wonshik looks Jaehwan in the eyes.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks getting shy.  
“I found out my answer” Wonshik says with a soft smile.  
“Your answer?” Jaehwan asks confused not able to think.  
“I love you” Wonshik says.  
Hearing this Jaehwan startles and his mind goes blank  _~Love?~_  he thinks.  
“Yes, love. No, you didn’t say it out loud. Yes, your expression is saying it all” Wonshik says with a chuckle  
Shaking his head Jaehwan comes back to senses and wraps his arms tightly around Wonshik “I love you too” he says burying his face in Wonshik’s neck.  
Leaning back Wonshik looks him in the eyes again. When Jaehwan looks up to him again Wonshik right away leans in for a kiss.  
“Just what do you do to me?” Wonshik asks with a small laugh.  
“I.. don’t know” Jaehwan says shy.  
Wrapping his arms around Jaehwan’s waist Wonshik lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom.  
  
In the bedroom Wonshik places him on bed and leans over him for a kiss.  
But before he can Jaehwan places his hand on his chest stopping him.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“You bastard” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“What? Why?” Wonshik asks shocked leaning up.  
“You’re not drunk at all. I can't smell alcohol out of your mouth” Jaehwan then says.  
Laughing Wonshik shakes his head “Yea.. I’m not drunk.. You really think I would drink to suppress physical pain?” he asks laughing.  
Pouting Jaehwan looks away.  
With his neck exposes Wonshik leans in and gives a soft kiss making Jaehwan hold onto his back tight and let out a moan.  
Giving kisses on every inch of Jaehwan’s body, Wonshik is extra soft and caring with al the touches he places. Sliding his hand over Jaehwan’s leg, over his stomach towards his neck. With every touch, slide and kiss Jaehwan convulses.  
Grabbing the lube he squeezes out the lube.  
His hands still wet of lube caressing over his body, Jaehwan has trouble maintaining his posture.  
Returning the gesture he caresses Wonshik over his body and places kisses back  
Kisses that are filled with love and pleasure. Touches that are being placed thought through. Bodies entwined together, pressed against each other covered in sweat.  
Not paying attention to anything else but each other they’re completely sucked in the love and sensation.  
The night seems endless with them being together on the same level, enjoying each others bodies.  
A soft moan here, and a loud groan there their night is filled with love and passion.  
  
“You’re so loud” Wonshik says breaking the silence when they’re lying in each others arms.  
Blushing Jaehwan tries to hide his face in Wonshik’s chest.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, I like it” Wonshik says tilting his head giving a kiss.  
“You’re just too good, it’s unfair” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“Sorry? I guess?” Wonshik says joking.  
“Tsk, you don’t mean it. And I to be honest don’t mind it” Jaehwan says pushing Wonshik on his back lying over his chest “I love you” he whispers looking Wonshik in the eyes.  
Giving a soft smile back and a kiss Wonshik remains quit.  
  
Snuggling up to Wonshik they fall asleep.  
The next morning Jaehwan is being woken up by loud bangin in the door.  
Slowly he opens his eyes and sits up. For a second he startles as he sees someone next to him, but quickly realizes it’s Wonshik.   
A soft sigh leaves his mouth as he thinks about what happened the day before. But the loud banging brings his mind back.  
Annoyed he gets out of bed. Just as he wants to  opens the bedroom door he sees he’s naked.  
Heat boils up in his cheeks. Quickly he turns around to see if Wonshik is awake, but he’s still sleeping.  
Again he hears banging on the door. “Coming coming” he mumbles grabbing a sweatpants and pulls it on.  
Quietly he opens the bedroom door trying not to wake Wonshik and walks straight to the front door.  
“Jaehwan!” a loud voice screams.  
When he opens the door Jaehwan right away places his hands on his head.  
“What was that good for?” Jaehwan says as he sees Hakyeon.  
“I wanted to knock and didn’t knew you were going to open it. Sorry that I knocked you.. On your head” Hakyeon says laughing nervous.  
“What are you doing here so early?” Jaehwan grumbles annoyed as he walks back into the living room with Hakyeon behind him.  
“Early? Jaehwan.. Have you seen the time?” Hakyeon asks laughing.  
“How late is it according to you?” Jaehwan asks turning around.  
“It’s almost 1pm..” Hakyeon answers showing his phone.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks panicked.  
“I was at the pet shop, busy feeding the animals. But after a couple hours you were still not there and got worried” Hakyeon explains.  
“Why didn’t you just call?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I did.. You’re whole voicemail inbox is full” Hakyeon answers.  
“And why did you thought it was a good idea to bang and scream loud making my door in a punching bag? If you have a spare key?” Jaehwan asks raising an eyebrow  
Hakyeon looks at him in disbelief.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks not understanding.  
“You have the spare key after you picked it up because you couldn’t get in your apartment. Ya! What did you do yesterday?” Hakyeon asks shaking his head.  
  
Jaehwan turns around as the bedroom door is being opened, ignoring Hakyeon's question.  
“Ohhh.. never mind. I understand” Hakyeon says with a smirk when Wonshik walks out the bedroom in only his boxers. “You stay home. I’ll take care of the store”.  
Jaehwan turns around to Hakyeon who’s walking to the front door and quickly disappears behind it.  
 _~He’s unbelievable~_  Jaehwan thinks  
Jaehwan startles when he feels too firm arms wrap around him.  
“Morning” Wonshik says with a husky morning voice.  
“Mor...ning” Jaehwan manages to say. With Wonshik behind him, who leaves no space between their bodies. “Sorry I woke you”.  
“It’s fine, beside I was already awake before you” Wonshik says placing his head in Jaehwan’s neck.  
“Wh..What?” Jaehwan stutters.  
“You look good without clothes” Wonshik says giving a soft kiss in Jaehwan’s neck.  
“You want.. Coffee?” Jaehwan asks changing topic.  
“I actually want you, but coffee is also good” Wonshik answers.   
Slowly he feels Wonshik’s letting go. Directly,without looking at Wonshik, he walks straight to the kitchen.  
“Are you hot?” Wonshik asks teasing.  
“Wh..Why?” Jaehwan tried to answer normal as he tries to make coffee.  
“Your face is bright red” Wonshik answers  
“Stop” Jaehwan says turning around to Wonshik who’s now standing in front of him.  
  
Jaehwan tries to create distance between them by leaning back against the counter.  
A grin in formed of Wonshik’s face “With what?” he asks taking a step forward. Placing both his hands on the side of Jaehwan against the counter.  
“With.. with this” Jaehwan stutters.  
Wonshik bends forward.  
“Be a bit more specific” Wonshik whispers in Jaehwan’s ear.  
Jaehwan is unable to say anything and stares in front of him.  
“With this?” Wonshik asks placing his hands on Jaehwan’s hips. “Or maybe with this?” he asks giving a kiss in Jaehwan’s neck.   
Subconscious Jaehwan tilts his head and closes his eyes, which gives Wonshik more space to continue.  
“Well, tell me” Wonshik whispers.  
Jaehwan places his hands in Wonshiks side and softly pinches “Go on” he whispers.  
Wonshik smirks short. He takes one hand from Jaehwan’s hip and places it in his neck. Tilts is making it more visible.  
When Wonshik places his lips on Jaehwan’s neck, Jaehwan lets out a moan making Wonshik urge to continue.  
Jaehwan softly bites his lips with the pleasant feeling that's racing through his body.  
Wonshik softly bites Jaehwan’s neck, which causes Jaehwan to not think straight and presses Wonshik closer to him.  
  
He notices his heartbeat is raising and Wonshik notices as well as he’s so close against each other both with no shirt on.  
“Wonshik” Jaehwan manages to bring out with a moan.  
Wonshik stops at one spot in his neck and softly sucks.  
Jaehwan firmly holds onto Wonshik’s side to keep himself standing.  
Wonshik pulls his head back from Jaehwan’s neck and looks with pride at what he did.  
Just then Jaehwan seems to realize what he just did.  
“Did you.. Gave me a hickey?!” Jaehwan asks when he takes off his hands from Wonshik’s side and places one in his neck.  
Wonshik too let’s go now and takes a step back.  
“I did” Wonshik says proud with a grin. “Where’s the coffee?” he asks looking around acting like nothing happened.  
Scoffing Jaehwan turns around and continues making coffee.  
“What? Are you insulted now?” Wonshik asks teasing wrapping his arms around Jaehwan’s waist.  
“How are you this good in teasing others? It’s unfair” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“I’m a detective, I’m good at observing and finding weaknesses” Wonshik says giving a soft kiss on his cheek and releasing him from his embrace.  
“Don’t go all detective on me.. It’s unfair” Jaehwan says pouting giving the coffee.  
“Thanks” Wonshik says as he takes the coffee and right away takes a sip. “Ah! Hot” he lets out swallowing the coffee.  
“Of course it’s warm. I just made it” Jaehwan laughs. “You don’t know what you want with your coffee. A while ago it was too cold, not it’s too hot”  
Wonshik gives a tap on Jaehwan’s forehead.  
“Ouch!” Jaehwan mumbles bringing his hand to his head.  
“Don’t act so bright. I rather have my coffee too hot than too cold” wonshik says taking another sip and again has trouble swallowing it.  
With the sight of Wonshik drinking coffee in only his boxers Jaehwan can’t help but blush.  
“Something up?” Wonsik asks.  
“No, nothing” Jaehwan answers looking away taking a sip from his coffee “Ah shit that’s hot” he says trying to blow out the heat.  
Wonshik laughs hard at the happening. “So, what do you want to do today?” he asks.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks almost choking in his coffee.  
“You didn’t thought I was  planning on leaving. Beside I don’t have to work.. Neither do you” Wonshik answers.  
“Uhm.. I have no idea.. I haven’t thought about it” Jaehwan says thinking hard.  
  
Hearing a phone ring Wonshik places his cup on the counter. “Hold that thought” he says walking to the bedroom.  
Carefully Jaehwan walks out the kitchen to listen.  
“Oh Hongbin hi… yea… okay sure.. No problem.. See ya” Wonshik says on the phone.  
Pouting Jaehwan goes back into the kitchen.  
A short minute later Wonshik walks back dressed.  
“Work?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea, emergency sorry” Wonshik answers grabbing his cup and empties it in one go. “Shoot still hot”. Placing the cup down he turns to Jaehwan and gives a kiss on his cheek “see you later” he says and walks out the kitchen.  
Hearing the front door open and close Jaehwan lets out a sigh.


	8. Moving.

## ~Moving.

Hearing a phone ring Wonshik places his cup on the counter. “Hold that thought” he says walking to the bedroom.  
Carefully Jaehwan walks out the kitchen to listen.  
“Oh Hongbin hi… yea… okay sure.. No problem.. See ya” Wonshik says on the phone.  
Pouting Jaehwan goes back into the kitchen.  
A short minute later Wonshik walks back dressed.  
“Work?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea, emergency sorry” Wonshik answers grabbing his cup and empties it in one go. “Shoot still hot”. Placing the cup down he turns to Jaehwan and gives a kiss on his cheek “see you later” he says and walks out the kitchen.  
Hearing the front door open and close Jaehwan lets out a sigh.  
  
Placing his cup down he walks to the bedroom to get dressed as well.  
When back in the kitchen he empties his cup and leaves the house.  
A couple minutes later he walks into the shop.  
“Oh were you able to seperate yourself from Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks seeing Jaehwan.  
“Funny, but no he had to work. He got an emergency call” Jaehwan answers with a sigh.  
“So.. you two are a thing now?” Hakyeon asks with a grin.  
“We're… nothing. We had a fun night.. Nothing is confirmed yet” Jaehwan says thinking deep.  
“You sure?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I got to know his though last days.. I’m sure he’s not seeing it as us dating but more as… having fun. I’m sure if I confront him about dating he’ll run away” Jaehwan says looking down.  
“Hmm okay, if you say so” Hakyeon says shrugging his shoulders.  
“Don’t” Jaehwan says raising his eyebrow.  
“Don’t what?” Hakyeon asks with an innocent smile.  
“Don’t act so ambiguous” Jaehwan answers pulling on his apron.  
“I’m not” Hakyeon says walking away to the back. “But just.. Try to talk with him about it. You never know” he says turning around before walking through the door.  
 _~Talk about it with him huh? Pff.. well what do I have to lose?~_  Jaehwan thinks.  
Grabbing his phone he messages Wonshik  _~What are you doing tonight? Can I see you later?~._  
He places his phone away again and goes to work for a couple hours.  
  
At 6pm they close the shop and walk outside.  
“So… going to Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks teasing poking his side.  
“He’s still working I guess, he haven’t reacted on my message yet.. Or he’s just as expected getting frightened by the thought of allowing someone in his life” Jaehwan says getting a heavy heart with that thought.  
“Don’t think so negative, I’m sure he’s just busy working” Hakyeon says leaning his arm around Jaehwan’s neck.  
Walking back together they change topic and talk about other things.  
Arriving at the apartment building they do see his motor.  
“Hmm.. weird” Jaehwan says looking up.  
“His lights are off tho..” Hakyeon mentions.  
“Oh well” Jaehwan lets out “I’ll see you later”.  
“Yeap, see ya” Hakyeon says continuing his walk.  
  
Walking up the stairs he feels a tap to his shoulder. Excited he turns around but seeing Sanghyuk he lets out a sigh “Oh.. it’s you”.  
“I didn’t expect you to be overly joyed.. But what’s with this reaction?“ Sanghyuk asks pouting.  
“Sorry, I was hoping for someone else” Jaehwan answers.  
“Liiikee a very hot, muscular, less cranky looking detective?” Sanghyuk says poking him in the arm a couple times.  
“Hakyeon told you?” Jaehwan asks showing no emotion.  
“Yeap, aalll about it and how ... oeff well build he is” Sanghyuk says with a chuckle.  
Placing his hand on his forehead he shakes his head “Unbelievable” he says with a sigh.  
Walking up the stairs Sanghyuk follows him.  
Arriving at his door they hear two familiar voices from upstairs.  
“Isn’t that Taekwoon… and … Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks doubting at Wonshik’s voice.  
“It is..” Jaehwan answers frowning.  
Walking a bit up the stairs they peek between the stairs and railing trying to see what’s happening.  
  
“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“I told you I want you” Taekwoon answers.  
“I don’t want anything to do with you, not this way” Wonshik says with a sigh.  
“And I told you I wouldn’t give up” Taekwoon says persisting.  
“You want me so desperately, but in the meantime you go to bed with someone else..” Wonshik says in a raised voice.  
 _~Maybe he does feel something for Taekwoon..~_  Jaehwan thinks.  
“Listen, that was a mistake. I don’t feel anything for Sanghyuk. I only want you” Taekwoon says sincere.  
Jaehwan looks at Sanghyuk who’s standing next to him  
 _~So that night… Taekwoon had sex with Sanghyuk?~_  Jaehwan thinks shocked.  
Sanghyuk takes a step forward to run up to Taekwoon and Wonshik. But jaehwan quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Wait, let’s continue listening first” he whispers so only Sanghyuk hears him.

Angry Sanghyuk looks at Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
“Why aren’t you admitting that you feel the same for me as I do for you?” Taekwoon asks placing his hand on Wonshiks upper arm. Directly Wonshik takes a step back making Taekwoon’s hand slide off.  
“No, I don’t Taekwoon. I don’t feel the same as you” Wonshik says back showing no emotion.  
Jaehwan sees Wonshik is getting annoyed.  
“You want me, if you didn’t you wouldn’t react like this” Taekwoon says back.  
Jaehwan carefully looks at Wonshiks body language looking if he can see any sign if Taekwoon’s right.  
  
“So you felt nothing that evening huh?!” Sanghyuk asks angry. Jaehwan looks shocked at Sanghyuk walking to them. Quickly he looks up and sees how he walks angry towards Taekwoon.  
“Oh shit” Jaehwan curses in himself.  
“Of course I didn’t feel anything. How desperate are you?” Taekwoon sighs turning to Sanghyuk.  
Sanghyuk raises his hand and punches Taekwoon in the face.  
Jaehwan can’t suppress his laugh, but stops immediately and walks to Sanghyuk who’s standing ready to punch him again.  
“Easy, it’s not worth it” Jaehwan tries to calm him as he firmly grabs his hand. But Sanghyuk pulls his hand back and punches him again.  
Jaehwan doesn’t know what to do in this situation and tightly keeps standing.  
“Ouch” Taekwoon lets out of pain who doesn’t have the opportunity to hit back as Sanghyuk worked him to the ground.  
  
Desperate Jaehwan looks at Wonshik who’s simply looking at them.  
When he feels Jaehwan’s eyes burn on him he looks questioning back. Jaehwan looks at him begging to do something, which for Wonshik is enough to know what he means.  
“Okay, if you’re going to keep hitting him I’ll have to arrest you” Wonshik says pulling Sanghyuk back.   
Sanghyuk ignores him and takes a step forward to Taekwoon.  
“Easy tough guy, don’t think about hitting him again. This is my last warning, I will arrest you” Wonshik says stern wrapping his arms firmly around Sanghyuk making him unable to move.  
“Let me go” Sanghyuk screams. Just now Jaehwan notices tears are rolling over Sanghyuk’s cheek.  
“Easy” Wonshik says in a very calm tone. A sob leaves Sanghyuk’s mouth as he looks at Taekwoon. “That’s it” Wonshik says calm.  
  
Defeaten Sanghyuk looks crying at the ground in Wonshik’s arms.  
“You knew what I felt” Sanghyuk says sobbing.  
“And you knew mine. You knew the feelings weren’t for you but for Wonshik. You chose yourself to sleep with me. You have no to right to cry or punch me now” Taekwoon says angry walking to Sanghyuk.  
Quickly Jaehwan walks to Taekwoon and stands in front of Sanghyuk “Ya! Now it’s enough! You made your point”.  
Jaehwan turns around hearing footsteps and sees Sanghyuk walk to the stairs as Wonshik let him go.  
“Sanghyuk!” Jaehwan calls him wanting to walk to him.  
“Let him be” Wonshik says stopping him by grabbing his arm.  
“I haven’t made my point yet! Not till Wonshik realises his real feelings” Taekwoon scoffs.  
Jaehwan turns his head around and stares at him with disbelief when he sees the damage Sanghyuk did to his face.  
“What my real feelings are huh?” Wonshik scoffs.  
“I know what you feel for me, you’re just not admitting it” Taekwoon says back.  
“Taekwoon!” Wonshik says loud.  
“What?”  
“I’m still the boss over my own emotions and feelings. No one knows them better than I do myself” Wonshik says annoyed letting out a sigh.  
Jaehwan looks at them frightened as they’re both angry at the moment.  
“Wonshik?” he carefully calls him.  
“Jaehwan, go home” Wonshik says stern.  
“What?”  
“I’m first going to take care of .. this” Wonshik says pointing at Taekwoon’s face. “I’ll come when I’m done. So just go home for now”  
“Oh.. yea.. okay” Jaehwan says looking down.  
Hearing a door close he looks up and sees both Taekwoon and Wonshik are gone.  
With a sigh he sits down on the stairs.  
  
“Ouch!” Jaehwan hears Taekwoon yell out.  
“It’s your own fault! You hurt Sanghyuk bad. Why were you so harsh to him?” Wonshik asks.  
“Says you… have you seen how you push Jaehwan away while you claim what you feel for him” Taekwoon says back.  
“That’s… different” Wonshik says softer making it almost inaudible.  
Carefully Jaehwan sits closer to Taekwoon’s front door.  
“Is it? Then why won’t you date him if it’s ‘different’?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Because I don’t want to.” Wonshik answers getting annoyed.  
Placing his hand in front of his mouth Jaehwan tries to cover his sob.  
“Why not? You claim to love him don’t you?” Taekwoon says back.  
“I DON’T” Wonshik screams.  
Startled Jaehwan looks at the cold door.  
“You don’t love him?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“I do.. I mean I do love him. But I won’t date him. I don’t want to” Wonshik replies.  
“Ouch! Careful.. Geesh get angry another time.. Not when you’re taking care of wounds” Taekwoon says.  
“Sorry..” Wonshik says calm.  
“Can you answer this.. Why do you push me away one moment. And like now you’re sweet and caring?” Taekwoon asks.  
“The moments I pushed you away.. I noticed Jaehwan before he even noticed me” Wonshik answers.  
“So.. in order not to hurt or lose him.. You acted like then. Then now we’re together.. What do you feel for me? Honestly” Taekwoon asks.  
“I don’t know… I..” Wonshik’s sentence is being stopped.  
With pain in his heart Jaehwan gets up as he wants to walk away from it all.  
Hearing a table creek over the wooden floor and stuff fall on the ground he knows damn well what’s happening.  
Placing his feet on the stairs his ears caught the last thing he wanted.  
“Taekwoon!” Wonshik lets out with a moan.  
“I love you” Taekwoon says followed by kissing sounds.  
  
With tears in his eyes he quickly runs away not wanting to hear any more.  
In his house he closes the door and sits against it on the ground. Pulling up his legs he leans his head on his arms.  
Hearing the doorbell he looks up. Grabbing his phone he’s startled by the fact 30 minutes went by.  
Standing up he wipes away his tears and opens the door seeing Wonshik.  
Frowning Jaehwan slams the door closed again and turns around. Realizing he didn’t hear the door didn’t fall in its lock he want to turns around but feels two arms wrap around him.  
Angry and disgusted he removes the arms and turns around.  
“What?” Wonshik asks looking at him. Before he can react Jaehwan slaps him in the face.  
“Get out my house.” Jaehwan says stern.  
“What? Why?” Wonshik asks.  
“You… you just had sex with Taekwoon… and now expect me to be all cool and fine with it? Why? You don’t want a relationship anyway” Jaehwan says turning around.  
Laughing Wonshik places his hand in front of his face. Insulted Jaehwan looks around again.  
“I didn’t had sex with him” Wonshik says chuckling.  
“I heard the table creak, stuff fall of it and you moan out his name” Jaehwan says getting tears in his eyes.  
“I.. Yes he kissed me, he pushed me against the table making stuff fall off it. He caressed his hands over my abs. How am I supported not to react by that a little? If he’d do that to you, you’d also react to it..” Wonshik explains.  
“So that makes it okay to have sex?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I didn’t have sex with him!” Wonshik says with a raised voice.  
  
Pushing Wonshik he falls on the couch and Jaehwan leans over him. Going with his face to his neck he sniffs.  
“Stop it, that tickles” Wonshik says trying to push him off.  
 _~It never tickled before..~_  Jaehwan thinks.   
Going down he at one point stops and slaps him again in the face.  
Startled Wonshik stares at him. “I thought you said you didn’t lie” Jaehwan says with tears in his eyes.  
Pinching his eyes closed Wonshik looks away.  
“Now get out, I don’t want to see you anymore.. Ever again” Jaehwan says sobbing walking to his bedroom.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik watches him walk away.  
Walking towards the front door he looks in the bedroom seeing Jaehwan lie on bed crying. Feeling bad he decides to just leave.  
  
The next morning when Jaehwan walks outside to go to work he sees Wonshik putting on his helmet.  
Making eye contact Wonshik quickly turns his head away and drives off.  
“So.. what happened?” Hakyeon asks.  
“That obvious?” Jaehwan asks with a pained expression.  
“Yeap, do tell” Hakyeon says placing his arm over Jaehwan’s shoulder.  
After explaining everything they hear a sinister laugh. Turning around they see Sanghyuk.  
“Those two deserve each other.” he says frustrated.  
“Sanghyuk hey.. How are you after everything?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I think the same as you..” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Pff yea.. Here we are being two messed by two.. Ugh” Jaehwan lets out frustrated.  
“Oeff, am I happy I live a very lonely single life” Hakyeon says smiling nervous.  
“Yea, you should be happy with it. At least no drama” Jaehwan says as he looks down.  
Sanghyuk grabs them both by the shoulder making them all stop walking.  
“Ouch.. what?” Hakyeon asks.  
Seeing Sanghyuk nod they look up and see Wonshik and Hongbin both on the ground not moving.  
“Wonshik? Hongbin?” Hakyeon lets out and they all three run up to them.  
  
Arriving at them they sit on their knees. “What happened? Who did this?” Jaehwan asks panicked.  
“Oh.. hey..” Wonshik lets out faintly.   
“Still alive” Hongbin groans filled with pain.  
“Same” Wonshik says with a pained laugh.  
“No time for joking.. Seriously, what happened?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Bad guys” Wonshik answers.  
“Call 991.. Give badge number 021924 name: Kim Wonshik” Wonshik tells them.  
Quickly Sanghyuk grabs his phone and calls as told.  
Within short minutes the ambulance and police arrive and take them both to the hospital.  
“Do you know what happened?” a cop asks the three of them.  
“No, we’re.. friends.. with them, we all live a couple streets away. We saw them lying here and called right away” Jaehwan answers.  
“Okay, so you also saw no one suspicious run away or something?” the cop asks.  
“No, no one.. Sorry” Jaehwan answers.  
“It’s fine, thank you for the cooperation and calling. I’ll get going then” the cop says thankful giving a bow.  
“No problem” they say bowing back.  
  
“I hope they’ll be okay.. They looked in serious pain” Sanghyuk says with pain in his heart.  
“Yea...” Hakyeon says nodding not knowing what to say.  
Jaehwan simply stares in front of himself remaining quiet.  
Continuing their walk to the store, Sanghyuk parts his way with them.  
Going to work as usual Jaehwan and Hakyeon don’t talk about what happened trying to get the image of them being in that amount of pain and covered in blood away.  
  
At the end of the day they go back home. Seeing no sign of Wonshik as expected.  
Days pass by quietly with no sign of Wonshik or Hongbin.  
After a week and half on Saturday morning Jaehwan’s doorbell rings.  
Opening it Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are standing.  
“Morning” they greet him.  
“Hey” Jaehwan says stepping aside to let them in.  
“Did you saw Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
“Wonshik.. No? Why?” Jaehwan asks.  
“We saw him walking not too long ago with Hongbin.. They were in uniform so they’re working. I thought ‘if they’re back to work, he must’ve been home’ so.. But guess not” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Even if he did came home. It’s not like I’m stalking him and keeping an eye out. I don’t want to see him anymore” Jaehwan says annoyed sitting down.  
“You sure? I mean.. It seemed like you really love him.. And he loves you” Hakyeon says questioning.  
“But he still slept with Taekwoon shortly after and doesn’t want a relationship remember? Him going to the hospital in the meantime doesn’t change a thing. I’m not going to forgive him out of pity or anything” Jaehwan says getting angry.  
“Okay okay, geesh.. I’m sorry” Hakyeon says intimidated.  
“Sorry I.. I don’t know what to do with it and him.. He’s also my neighbor and I most likely will encounter him many times which only makes it harder” Jaehwan says with a pained expression.  
  
Hearing some loud noises in the hallway they look up.  
“Ouch” they hear someone say.  
Suspicious Jaehwan gets up and quickly walks to the front door. Seeing only a set of shoes disappear up the stairs.  
“What was it?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I don’t know.. I only saw a pair of shoes” Jaehwan answers sitting down again.  
Shrugging it off they let it go.  
  
Later that day they go to the city with the three of them to have lunch.  
“Jaehwan” Sanghyuk stops him and points.  
Seeing Wonshik and Hongbin walk he stares at them for a moment.  
“Lets just ignore it” Jaehwan says continuing to walk.  
“Hey” Wonshik says careful when they make eye contact.  
“Hey.. how are you feeling?” Jaehwan asks looking at both Wonshik and Hongbin.  
“Yea we’re.. We’re doing better. We got released from the hospital yesterday.” Wonshik answers.  
“And right away working? You should take care of yourselves!” Sanghyuk tells them.  
“We’re back to old, no need to worry” Hongbin says with a smile.  
“Okay cool, we’ll get going then” Jaehwan says wanting to walk away. Quickly Wonshik grabs his arm “can we… can we talk later?” he asks nervous.  
“No, I don’t want to talk to you. There’s nothing to talk about” Jaehwan says pulling his arm back “I’d rather you disappear out my life” he says walking away.  
Frightened Sanghyuk and Hakyeon run after him.  
Startled Wonshik still has his hand mid air and stares at the spot Jaehwan was standing.  
  
“That was harsh” Hakyeon says looking around seeing Wonshik standing there broken.  
“He made it like this himself. I’m not going to feel bad about it” Jaehwan says serious.  
“You sure about that? The tears in your eyes are telling me something else” Sanghyuk says careful.  
“You also still cry over Taekwoon and you’re also done with him. So don’t judge me now” Jaehwan says angry.  
“Okay.. let’s stop this subject okay? Let’s keep the mood up a bit..” Hakyeon says interfering.  
“Fine, what do you want to eat?” Jaehwan asks.  
  
Continuing what they were doing neither one of them brings up that subject anymore.  
Days pass by where Jaehwan and Wonshik encounter each other a couple times but both ignore it.  
A week later on Saturday evening Jaehwan’s doorbell is ringing.  
Opening the door he sees Wonshik.  
“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
Not giving answer Wonshik walks in and closes the door.  
“I’m not giving you a choice, let’s talk” he says stern.  
“You reek of alcohol, so no thanks” Jaehwan says opening the door again “Leave” he says stern.  
Punching the door it closes with a loud bang “I said I’m not giving you a choice” Wonshik says showing no emotions on his face.  
“Fine” Jaehwan says with a sigh walking to the kitchen and sits at the table.  
Kicking the other chair back a bit he gestures “Well.. sit” he scoffs.  
Pulling the chair back further Wonshik sits down.  
“Talk” Jaehwan says as soon as Wonshik is sitting.  
  
“Why are you  _so_  angry at me?” Wonshik asks.  
“Because you said you love me, and have no feelings for Taekwoon.. then moments later you say to Taekwoon you push him away because you knew… YOU KNEW I was listening… and you don’t want a relationship with me anyway” Jaehwan says angry.  
“Exactly, we weren’t dating.. So why get angry by the fact I’m sleeping with someone? I had no obligations to you” Wonshik says back.  
“You’re an ass you know! You have no idea how things go.. You have no idea how to reckon other people’s feelings.. You should stay single and just… do as you do now but without dragging someone else along with it… don’t make someone fall in love, don’t tell to other people you love them if you don’t mean it anyway” Jaehwan say angry with tears rolling over his cheeks.  
“But I do.. I do love you, I like being with you.. I..” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
“If that’s really the case, then what you did makes you even worse. Now leave.. I don’t want to see you ever again” Jaehwan says emotional.  
Sliding his hand through his hair Wonshik gets up “Fine, you won’t see me again.. Promised” he says pushing the chair back and leaves the house slamming the door being him.  
Emotional and heart broken Jaehwan lets out a scream placing his hands in front of his face.  
  
The next day he stays inside the whole day watching tv not paying attention to anything.  
Monday morning Jaehwan wakes up by knocking on the door.  
Getting out of bed he drags himself to the front door to open is.  
“What is it Hakyeon?” he asks annoyed.  
“Why are you still here?” Hakyeon asks out of breath.  
“I messaged you that I was staying home today.. Of course I’m still going to be here on a stay home day” Jaehwan answers.  
“No… I mean.. Why are you here and weren’t you trying to stop Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks panicked.  
“Stop Wonshik? Of what?” Jaehwan asks frowning.  
“He left” Taekwoon answers standing in the door opening.  
“What do you mean ‘he left’? He leaves every morning for work” Jaehwan asks having no clue.  
“He’s moving back to Seoul” Taekwoon answers scoffing walking away.  
“He… moving…?” Jaehwan asks feeling his body become numb “What?... why?” he asks.  
Quickly he turns to Hakyeon and grabs him by the shoulders “Moving? So he’s not gone yet right?” he asks desperate.  
“I don’t know, when I came here they were loading in the last stuff into the truck” Hakyeon answers shrugging his shoulders.  
Turning around he walks to the front door. Without shirt on and on bare feet he walks down the stairs and goes outside.  
Seeing the truck he has hope.  
“Well, you were a nuisance sometimes. But it was nice working with you. I learned a lot from you which I’m thankful for” he hears Hongbin say.  
Looking around he spots Wonshik and Hongbin.  
“It was also a pleasure working with you. Sorry for the drunk burdened moments” Wonshik says laughing “Well.. see you another time” Wonshik says giving a hug.  
“See ya” Hongbin says back.  
  
Turning around Wonshik opens the truck door to get in.  
“Wonshik!” Jaehwan calls him panicked.  
Looking up Wonshik stops. “Why? Why are you leaving? Why without saying anything?” Jaehwan asks getting tears in his eyes.  
Looking troubled Wonshik lets out a sigh.  
“You never wanted to see me again, and I promised you wouldn’t.. Now you won’t have to be anxious of bumping against me” Wonshik answers and steps into the truck closing the door right away.  
Feeling numb Jaehwan watches the truck drive off.  
Tears filling his eyes he collapses to the ground sitting on his knees. “Won..shik..” he lets out soft.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder he breaks down crying.  
“I’m sorry..” Hakyeon says looking down.  
“Why?” Jaehwan asks. “WHY?” he repeats standing up.  
“I.. ah.. Jaehwan..” Hakyeon says placing his hand once again on his shoulder trying to calm him.  
“Why? Damnid” Jaehwan screams grabbing Hakyeon by the shirt.  
Wrapping his arms around Jaehwan Hakyeon tries to comfort him. Jaehwan rests his head on Hakyeon’s shoulders hugging him.  
“I’m so sorry” Hakyeon says soft holding him tight.  
Not able to say anything anymore or think straight he simply walks out Hakyeon’s embrace “I’ll leave the store’s care to you for a couple days” he lets out walking back inside.  
  
In his house he closes the door and sits on the floor feeling completely numb.  
Letting out a scream tears flow over his cheeks and drop on the floor.  
“This… this can’t be… this isn’t happening… this is a dream.. Right?” Jaehwan asks himself out loud laughing sinister.  
Placing his hands in front of his face he lets out another scream.  
“Wonshik! Noooo” he screams so loud he starts coughing and his throat hurts.  
“Please… Wonshik.. Come back… don’t leave me… please” he lets out softly begging. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I… this is all my fault” he lets out together with his tears. “Please… don’t...”   
  
The next moment he opens his eyes again, lying on the cold floor his body feels stiff.  
Looking around he rubs his eyes “Did I… fall asleep?” he asks himself looking at the time “2pm…I slept for four hours...” he whispers dumbfounded. Thinking back about Wonshik leaving his eyes fill with tears right away.  
Pushing himself on his feet he drags his body to the kitchen to make coffee.  
Sitting on his balcony he looks out the street.  
Biting his lip as tears keep flowing over his cheek he also feels something wet flow over his chin.   
Wiping is fingers over it he looks down and sees blood.  _~ ‘don’t bite your lips so hard, if it keeps bleeding you won’t be able to kiss.. And we don’t want that’ ~_  Jaehwan remembers what Wonshik told him last time he bit his lip.  
Pinching eyes closed he starts sobbing again and more tears go down. “Wonshik-ah.” he lets out with a shaking voice.


	9. Work.

## ~Work.

Days he stays home, keeping his door locked. Avoiding all people, contact and responsibility.  
9 days pass by when he finally gets the heart to do things again. Not doing his best on his appearance he leaves the house to go to the shop.  
Everyday doing the same thing, over and over again. Everyday along the walk he makes he’s being reminded of all the things he experienced with Wonshik when encountering him. The painful moment he kissed Hongbin out ‘curiosity’, the fierce moments Jaehwan wanted to walk away but Wonshik grabbed him by his arm stopping him. The sweet moment he helped Jaehwan carry the screen.  
The scary moment he saw Wonshik hurt on the floor bleeding.  
Everyday he fights back his tears when going to work and back home.   
Each day the pain gets little by little less.  
But even after months, he encounters things making him think back of the moments with Wonshik. After months all the things that he got angry at first, now creates a feeling of missing him. Missing the dork that doesn’t know how to handle feelings.  
The scary guy that shows no emotion.  
After months still with every motorcycle passing by his heart skips a beat hoping it’s him, the one he misses so much. The one he loves so much.   
But every time again, he gets hurt and disappointed when he sees it’s not Wonshik.  
Everytime he crosses paths with Hongbin he hopes to see Wonshik next to him, but as expected he’s nowhere to be found.  
  
The bright summer sun becomes less bright as autumn falls upon Korea.  
The leaves are falling from the trees. His dark gray world becomes even more darker. With even autumn passing by the first snowflakes are falling from the skies.  
Two seasons have passed and yet it hurts. It hurts him still thinking back. It hurts him not seeing Wonshik drive or walk by.  
  
Snow covering the streets as he walks to the store like any other day.  
Seeing someone run past him and a cop after it he raises his eyebrow  _~Tsk.. Criminals.. If it was Wonshik he would’ve caught him by long time already~_  he thinks scoffing.  
Seeing him tackle the guy he chuckles  _~Wonshik does the exact same thing.. Did he learn it from him or something?~_.  
“Oh Hongbin..” he says softly seeing the cop that run after him “No wonder he does the same thing Wonshik did”. He mumbles continuing his walk.  
As Hongbin handcuffed the guy he sees Jaehwan.  
Giving a short smile and waves he drags the guy with him. Waving back Jaehwan continues.  
Ever since back then they’ve become friendly when seeing each other. Never really talking, more like saying hi.  
  
More days pass my like any other day, lately it seems more criminals are in the town as the days are getting dark.  
Once again he sees a guy running past him, followed by a cop that tackles him.  
Once again Jaehwan is being reminded by Wonshik.  
“You’re out of shape Shikkie” a friendly familiar voice says.  
Seeing Hongbin he waves at him and continues his walk.  
After roughly five steps Jaehwan stops and realizes it.  _~Shikkie? …. Shikkie!~_  he thinks looking around.  
Seeing the cop that caught the criminal push the guy in the car he looks up to Hongbin.  
“In Seoul I don’t have to run this much.. Too crowded” Wonshik says laughing.  
“That's just a bad excuse for you becoming old and lazy” Hongbin jokes.  
“I want to see you do it as fast as me! Then we’ll talk” Wonshik replies shaking his head.  
  
Jaehwan simply stares at Wonshik laughing, smiling, having a good time.  
 _~He looks… happy..~_  Jaehwan thinks with a heavy heart  _~He never looked happy before...~_  he thinks biting his lip.  
“Snap out of it” Hakyeon says placing his hands on Jaehwan’s shoulders.  
“Sorry I..” Jaehwan lets out not looking up.  
“Is that Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks shocked.  
“Daebak!” Sanghyuk says joining them.  
“He looks … happy” Hakyeon says tilting his head “He’s not looking so scary anymore” he says with a laugh. “Ouch!” he then lets out at Sanghyuk slapped the back of his head.  
Looking at him he sees Sanghyuk frowning and shaking his head.  
Averting his eyes from Sanghyuk to Jaehwan he sees a troubled expression and tears in his eyes.  
“Let’s just go” Jaehwan says turning around to go to the shop.  
  
The day passes like any other day. Only this time he did saw Wonshik. He saw him for real, he saw his smile. Him being at work catching bad guys.  
He saw he was doing fine.. Doing okay. All without Jaehwan in his life Wonshik was smiling brighter than ever before.  
With a heavy feeling he drags himself through the day  
  
The next day thinking it will go back like any other day he walks out the apartment building and walks with Jaehwan to the store.  
Halfway Sanghyuk runs up to them.  
“Guys guys guys” he says out of breath.  
“Easy easy easy” Jaehwan says raising his eyebrow.

“Okay so.. There’s a reason Wonshik came back” Sanghyuk says.  
“Well… tell us” Hakyeon says impatient.  
“He’s here to work on a serial killer case which they can’t seem get any leads on. According to Hongbin he was here only a hour and they already got leads. He’s been working nights again and they already have three suspects!” Sanghyuk tells them.  
“And you know this all how exactly?” Hakyeon asks.  
“From Hongbin, Wonshik came by his house this morn… oops” Sanghyuk stops halfway.  
“Wait… you were at Hongbin’s place?” Jaehwan asks  
“Maybe..” Sanghyuk says pouting.  
“Why were you at his place?” Hakyeon asks with a smirk.  
“We… well.. We miiight… be dating” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
“Well that explains you being absent lately and more happy.. Well I’m glad for you, also cuz now at least he’ll stay away from Wonshik” Jaehwan says joking about the last part.  
“Aww thanks hyung, and he never liked Wonshik from the beginning. Man was single for a long time and also had his needs… to be fair I also wouldn’t say no to Wonshik if he’d asked me.. I mean.. Did you saw his body? Phew” Sanghyuk says without thinking.  
“Yea.. I’ve seen his body” Jaehwan says walking away.

“Was that also why he was chasing someone yesterday?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea, he and Hongbin aren’t catching simple robbers. They’re catching murder suspects.” Sanghyuk answers.  
“I don’t like the thought of them catching murderers.. What if they get hurt like last time..” Hakyeon wonders worries.  
“They’re the best they got, I mean they got a lead thanks to Wonshik after a hour.. I’m sure they’ll be fine” Jaehwan says casual.

  
Starting their work day as usual Sanghyuk walks with them into the store.  
“Shouldn’t you go to work as well?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No, I’m free today and Hongbin asked me to bring rabbit food with me” Sanghyuk answers.  
“I didn’t expect him as a rabbit person” Jaehwan says grabbing the food.  
“Hm.. ah yea he has two rabbits. Oh also, feel like having dinner tonight? Hongbin has been persistent on wanting to properly introduce himself as my boyfriend to you guys.” Sanghyuk suggests.  
“Yea sure, I have no life so why not” Hakyeon answers.  
“Fine by me” Jaehwan answers.  
“Cool, how much for the rabbit food?” Sanghyuk asks grabbing his wallet.  
“Just take it, it’s fine” Jaehwan says handing it over.  
“You’re the best hyung, well I’ll get going” Sanghyuk says leaving the store.  
  
In the evening when they close the store Sanghyuk picks them up and they walk together to the restaurant.  
Spotting Hongbin Sanghyuk runs up to him, not minding Wonshik who is walking with him.  
Embracing him they fall into the snow.  
When Wonshik makes eye contact with Jaehwan he becomes awkward.   
“I’ll get going, enjoy your meal” he says turning around to walk away.  
“What was that about?” Hakyeon asks tilting his head.  
“His promise” Hongbin says standing up “He promised Jaehwan he wouldn’t encounter him anymore, so he isn’t” he explains.  
“Well.. at least he’s a man of his words..” Hakyeon’s says with a nervous smile.  
“I didn’t...” Jaehwan wants to say but stops and lets out a sigh.  
“I’ll tell him” Hongbin says with a smile.  
“But I didn’t say anything” Jaehwan says looking up.  
“You didn’t with words, but your behavior did. You miss him and you’re sorry… also Sanghyuk told me. But I’m not going to say anything to him if you don’t want me to” Hongbin suggests.  
“If you could.. I would appreciate that” Jaehwan answers shyly.  
Placing his hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder he smiles softly.  
“Let’s go inside, it’s cold.” Hakyeon says rubbing his hands together.  
  
Walking inside they sit down and order food.  
Having a good time and meal together they get to know Hongbin a little better.  
When his phone rings Jaehwan can’t help but look.  
 _~Shikkie~_  he reads.  
“Hello… yeah.. Do you got it handled or want me to come? … you sure? .. okay, well we’re almost done so I’ll come as soon as we’re done okay? … okay see ya” Hongbin says over the phone.  
“Work?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Ahh.. yea, but no subject to talk about now. You’ll find out soon enough” Hongbin answers with a nervous smile.  
  
Placing his phone away they continue their dinner.  
About half an hour later they walk back to Jaehwan’s apartment building.  
“I need to be here as well, I’ll see you later” Hongbin says.  
“Okay, I’ll see you later” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
“Not to be a mood killer, but why is Taekwoon with Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
Looking up Hongbin looks at them “Work” he answers short.  
“Work?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“The call earlier.. It was about Taekwoon” Hongbin answers keeping his eyes on Taekwoon.  
Jaehwan looks at them as well, seeing Taekwoon cry he’s wondering what’s up.  
But his heart starts aching when he sees Wonshik embrace Taekwoon.  
Hongbin walks up to them.  
Not hearing what they talk about they soon walk towards the apartment building again.  
“Taek.. what’s going on?” Hakyeon asks worried.  
Wonshik shakes his head to not ask and guides Taekwoon inside.  
Hongbin stands with them again. “I asked first if it’s okay if I tell you, but.. His sister has been murdered” he says.  
Hearing that Hakyeon thinks back about his own sister and how that felt. Feeling his heart ache he looks inside to the empty hallway where Taekwoon disappeared in.  
Jaehwan places his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder “You okay?” he asks.  
“Yea… but I know Taekwoon isn’t” Hakyeon answers.  
“We thought we had the killer of your sister, but it turns out her murder and his sister’s are connected.. You know the serial killer case we’re working on” Hongbin says with a pained expression.  
“Are you sure?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yea, they’re both killed the same way. It’s not like the victims are connected. The only pattern we’re seeing is that he’s killing girls of age between 18 and 25” Hongbin explains.  
“Why would someone do that?” Jaehwan asks horrored.  
“Why would anyone murder? Anyway I have to go up as well. I’ll come to you when I’m done working okay?” Hongbin asks Sanghyuk.  
“Yea sure, good luck” Sanghyuk says giving a hug.  
  
With that Hongbin walks inside. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon decide to go home and Jaehwan goes up as well.  
Sitting at is table he stares out the window.  
When it’s getting late and he’s about to go to bed he hears his phone bleep.  
Taking a look he sees a message from Hongbin.  
 _~I wanted to give a heads up. Taekwoon’s feeling really bad and as Wonshik’s still friends with him he’s staying the night to watch over him. Don’t get any weird ideas in your head. Believe me when I say Wonshik doesn’t like Taekwoon~_  
“Why would he message me about it.. As if I always get the wrong idea about things..” Jaehwan mumbles placing his phone away.  
  
Continuing to go to bed he doesn’t spend time thinking about it.  
The next morning he’s sitting with his coffee at his table looking out the window again. When he sees Wonshik walk out the building he stands up looking down. Bumping his head against the window he places his hand on his head. “Ouch...” he lets out.  
Looking down again he’s startles by Wonshik looking at him. Embarrassed he wants to walk away but notices him gesturing.  
“Begging? Up? Look?” he mumbles seeing the gestures.  
When he tilts his head Wonshik places his hand on his forehead.  
Walking to the balcony he leans over the railing.  
“Can you check up on him for me? I need to go to work” Wonshik asks.  
“Oh.. yea, sure. You also could have messaged me” Jaehwan says pouting.  
Laughing nervous Wonshik places his hand in his neck.  
“He threw his phone away on the highway” Hongbin says walking up to Wonshik.  
Now Jaehwan places his hand on his forehead.  
Not knowing what to do or say Wonshik simply sticks his hand up shortly and walks away.  
Confused Jaehwan looks at him.  
“He means bye” Hongbin translates walking behind him.  
“Ahh” he lets out walking back inside. “Hmm so cold” he says rubbing his arms.  
  
After taking a shower and dressing himself he goes upstairs to go to Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon opens the door and without saying goes back inside again.  
“Taek, you okay?” Jaehwan asks closing the door behind him walking into the living room.  
“Depends.. I feel sad, empty.. In pain” Taekwoon says as tears roll over his cheeks.  
“That’s understandable” Jaehwan says sitting down next to Taekwoon and hugs him.  
“I’m sorry” Taekwoon whispers.  
“For what?” Jaehwan asks not knowing what he’s talking about.  
“Back then… when Wonshik just moved here and I was like that. I’m sorry” Taekwoon says looking down.  
“Ehh, don’t worry about that now okay? It’s fine” Jaehwan says reassuring.  
“I hope you two get back together” Taekwoon says sincere.  
“Thanks Taek. But don’t worry about it too much okay? Right now you need to take care of yourself” Jaehwan says rubbing his back.  
  
Spending the day at Taekwoon’s place the time passes by quickly.  
When it’s past dinner time the doorbell rings and Jaehwan opens it.  
“Oh Hongbin” he says seeing him.  
“Evening, I came to check up on Taekwoon” Hongbin says smiling.  
“No Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
“He’s busy with work. He rather catches the guy today than tomorrow” Hongbin says walking into the living room.  
“I swear, work will be the death of him one day” Taekwoon says worried.  
“Yea, I said the same. Anyway how are you? Still holding up?” Hongbin asks.  
“I’m doing fine, are you always this over concerned with relatives?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Concerned yes, checkin up on.. No. you’re a friend, of course we’d check up” Hongbin says with a soft expression.  
“That’s really nice of you” Taekwoon says with a smile but lets out a sob.  
“I also have to go back to work. I’ll try to remove Wonshik from his work if you want” Hongbin proposes.  
“No it’s fine. You don’t need to be overly worried” Taekwoon answers.  
“Okay, well. I’ll get going then” Hongbin says walking to the front door.  
“Is it okay if I go to house as well?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Hehe yea of course. If I need you I’ll call okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea, please do” Jaehwan replies.  
  
Together they walk out the house.  
“I haven’t had the opportunity to talk with Wonshik yet, he’s been super stressed about work and all. But I’ll try to tell him soon”  Hongbin mentions.  
“It’s okay. No need to stress over it or anything. Just .. when you think he’s not troubles or anything” Jaehwan replies.  
“Will do” Hongbin says.  
“I have to be here, I’ll see you later” Jaehwan says pointing to his house.  
“Yea, go inside. I’ll see you later” Hongbin says and walks away.  
  
Going back home he goes to bed early.  
The next morning when walking to work through the snow he feels a snowball hit against his head.  
Looking around he sees a happy Sanghyuk an embarrassed Hongbin and their dog Ravi.  
“Oh hey” he says turning around.  
“Sorry about that, I tried to stop him” Hongbin says.  
“It’s fine, I’m used to it. Are you free today?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea sort of. No specific tasks but Wonshik and I are going to dig deeper in the case” Hongbin answers.  
“Ahh yea” Jaehwan replies.  
“Ouch” Sanghyuk lets out as a snowball hit his head.  
Looking behind them they see Hakyeon.  
“Payback! Hehe” Hakyeon says laughing.  
“For what?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Throwing a snowball against Jaehwan” Hakyeon answers smiling.  
“Hehe nice” Jaehwan says nodding.  
“Oh, there’s Wonshik. I have to go” Hongbin says giving a kiss on Sanghyuk’s cheeks and runs towards him.  
“Bye” Sanghyuk says loud.  
When reaching him they turn their backs to them and walk away.  
  
“Yea we also should get going” Jaehwan says.  
“Yep, let’s go” Hakyeon says walking towards the shop.  
Spending the day working everything is back to usual.  
The next days they don’t see Wonshik or Hongbin.  
Sanghyuk also doesn’t see Hongbin and told Jaehwan and Hakyeon that’s because they’re on a strong lead getting close to catching the murderer.  
After long days of working hard they finally see Hongbin again one morning.  
  
“Morning” Hongbin says cheerful.  
Sanghyuk who’s excited to see him again jumps in his arms making them fall in the snow.  
“Hey, you were busy a while” Hakyeon says.  
“Yea, we made mad hours pff I feel like I’m able to sleep for days” Hongbin replies.  
“How is it going with the case?” Hakyeon asks.  
“That’s why I came here, you’re a relative of a victim and I came to inform we caught the guy” Hongbin tells him standing up.  
“Really? That’s great!” Hakyeon says relieved.  
“Wonshik’s now to Taekwoon to tell it. We already had the other victims their relatives. So we have the day off now” Hongbin says happy.  
“That’s great, you should take a lot rest” Jaehwan tells him.  
“Yea I will soon, don’t worry. I’m first going to check up on Wonshik and make sure he also rests first. And I wanted to try and talk with him about you” Hongbin says looking at Jaehwan.  
“No need to rush it” Jaehwan says shaking his head “You guys first need to rest first”.  
“That’s the thing.. When we caught the guy last night we were going back to the police station and he told me if it was confirmed we had the killer. He was going back to Seoul” Hongbin tells them.  
“What? No! First he needs to talk to Jaehwan, and make up and..” Hakyeon lets out panicked.  
“Easy hyung.. easy. If he wants to go, we can’t stop him” Jaehwan says looking down. “Hongbin, don’t push him if he’s not in the mood. It’s fine”.  
“I’ll try to see what I can do” Hongbin says determined.  
“No stopping him, he’ll simply make Wonshik sit and listen” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
“Don’t” Jaehwan says worried.  
“He doesn’t have work for a week now or so I think, so pushing him a bit won’t influence his work. I’ve been working with him for a while. I know how to handle him” Hongbin says laughing lightly “Anyways, I’ll get going”.  
“Oki, bye bye” Sanghyuk says giving a kiss.  
“See ya, and be careful” Jaehwan says.  
  
With that Hongbin walks away and Jaehwan goes back to his usual.   
Walking to the store, opening it, taking care of the animals, help clients and go back home.  
The next day he does it over and also the next day.  
Walking back from home he spots Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
“Oh hyung, we were just on our way to you” Sanghyuk says spotting him.  
“Well, here I am” Jaehwan replies with a smile.  
“I talked with Wonshik yesterday. Indeed two days ago he was in a bad mood.. Apparently he was also in a bad mood yesterday and I had to make him sit and listen” Hongbin says laughing nervous.  
“Things didn’t go as planned?” Jaehwan asks concerned.  
“Well.. if you say he punched me can be seen as ‘not going as planned’ than yes.. But it’s fine he didn’t punch that hard.. Not compared with usual. But he did listen.. He barely said anything back but… oh well” Hongbin tells him.  
“He.. hit you? Are you okay?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
“Nah I’m fine, it was nothing. Beside he got one back” Hongbin says acting as if nothing’s out of the ordinary.  
“So… how did he react on it?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“He barely reacted on it.. I was actually hoping he already contacted you but.. Guess not” Hongbin says concerned.  
“He isn’t picking up his phone, so we suspect he’s already back to Seoul. The hotel he was staying at also isn’t telling us anything. And Hongbin being a cop doesn’t work as Wonshik already covered himself in letting them release no information about his being” Sanghyuk mentions.  
“Of course he covers himself” Jaehwan lets out with a scoff “Well.. thanks for trying but this was already expected”.  
“Hmm, yea maybe you’re right. Well take care okay?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yea.. I will” Jaehwan replies somewhat sad and continues his walk home.  
  
Feeling a snowball against the back of his head he turns around “Hakyeon.. I swear, it’s getting annoying” Jaehwan lets out frustrated.  
“What? Not in the mood? Come on.. We always used to have snowball fights” Hakyeon says cheerful.  
“Not today.. I’m not in the mood” Jaehwan says looking down.  
“Why? Because of Wonshik? Thought you didn’t care” Hakyeon says provoking.  
“Ya!” Jaehwan says loud “you know what he means to me and how much I care about him and miss him” he says getting tears in his eyes right away.  
“I know, that’s why I’m doing this” Hakyeon replies.  
“What?”   
“You’ve been boiling it all up again ever since Wonshik came… let it all out, no one’s around. Scream, yell, throw snowballs.. But don’t keep it in” Hakyeon says throwing a snowball in his face.  
Wiping away the snow from his face Jaehwan looks like he’s about to explode. But instead of getting angry tears roll over his eyes.  
“Let it all out” Hakyeon says walking to him embracing him.  
“I miss him! I miss him so much.. If only *sob* If only I didn’t got so angry and pushed him away… I want him back, I want to tell him how sorry I am.. But he.. He won’t even come near me because of that stupid promise… why? Why exactly then he decides to listen?” Jaehwan lets out crying.  
“I know I know” Hakyeon says taking a step back “It’ll be fine, you’ll be fine” he says talking another step back.  
“I just.. What? How? I can't.. I can’t even call him.. How is this suppose to get fine? We’re already half a year further and it.. It still hurts” Jaehwan lets out still crying.  
  
Feeling a tight hand pull his arm he lets his body getting pulled back and being pressed against a firm chest.


	10. Back.

## ~Back.

Feeling a tight hand pull his arm he lets his body getting pulled back and being pressed against a firm chest.  
Not looking up he starts crying louder and wraps his arms around the person's body.  
“I hate you” Jaehwan says sobbing.  
“I know” the person says back.  
“You’re the worst” Jaehwan says.  
“I know” he repeats himself.  
“I’m so sorry” Jaehwan says firmly holding onto his clothes.  
“I am too” he says placing his hand on Jaehwan’s chin and tilts his head “I missed you too” Wonshik says with a soft smile pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s.  
Closing his eyes Jaehwan accepts the kiss and tightly holds onto Wonshik.  
Wonshik who he missed so much, finally back in his arms.  
“You’re shaking, let’s go inside” Wonshik suggests grabbing his hand.  
Following Wonshik he allows him to drag him inside.  
  
Upstairs they walk to Jaehwan’s house.  
Looking down Wonshik looks at Jaehwan standing motionless.  
“Hm… key?” Wonshik says questioning.  
Not changing his expression he takes out the key and holds it up.  
With a chuckle Wonshik takes it from him and opens the door.  
Inside they take off their shoes and jackets.  
When Wonshik takes two steps he notices Jaehwan’s simply staring at him.  
Walking back he takes Jaehwan by the arm and places him on the couch.  
“You there?” Wonshik asks waving his hand in front of Jaehwan.  
Blinking twice Jaehwan shakes his head. Looking at Wonshik he places his hand on his cheek “You’re really here” he says.  
“Yea I am” Wonshik replies.  
“Good...” Jaehwan says and slaps him in the face “You deserved that”.  
Placing his hand on his cheek he looks shocked at Jaehwan and lets out a chuckle “Yea.. I did” he says and gives a kiss. “And you deserved that” he says with a soft smile.  
“I hate you so much” Jaehwan says embracing Wonshik.  
“If your hate is as much as your love for me.. Then we’re all good” Wonshik says joking.  
“Why did you leave so suddenly? Why.. why didn’t you say anything?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I.. I felt like I was only hurting you. And I did everything wrong. I didn’t know how to handle things. Beside that, my panic attacks got worse because of the feelings I got. It was affecting my work” Wonshik explains.  
“Then why didn't you say that to me?” Jaehwan asks  
“You were angry and didn’t want to see me again. I made a promise you wouldn’t encounter me again” Wonshik answers.  
  
A silence falls upon then which Jaehwan breaks. “That day.. Why did you had sex with Taekwoon?”  
“I… ” Wonshik lets out.  
“Don’t say ‘I don’t know’ because there must be some.. maybe twisted reason” Jaehwan interrupts him  
“I wasn’t going to say that.. I .. have no excuse. I felt a weakness for Taekwoon and felt stuck between you two in some way. That mainly caused those unnecessary panic attacks and I was scared of telling you.” Wonshik explains.  
“Back then you said you didn’t feel anything for him..” Jaehwan says frowning.  
“I’m sorry”  
“I’m not forgiving you if that’s what you think” Jaehwan says pouting looking away.  
Wonshik stands up and sits in front of Jaehwan on his knees on the ground.  
“I’m really really sorry” he says with his hands together.  
“Still not forgiving you” Jaehwan says stubborn.  
Shocked Wonshik looks at Jaehwan, which makes him unable to hold his laugh.  
“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter anymore” Jaehwan says pulling Wonshik up and hug him.  
“Worst timing ever to joke” Wonshik says insulted.  
“Sorry, sorry” Jaehwan says with laughing softly.  
Sitting down again Wonshik looks serious.  
“How.. are your thoughts about dating now? And how are your panic attacks going?” Jaehwan asks serious.  
“Let’s start at the panic attacks first.. I’m barely having any anymore. I do still carry the medicine with my for my own safe feeling. But yea.. that’s going pretty fine actually” Wonshik answers.  
“That’s great! I’m happy to hear to hear that. And the thought of dating?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
“That’s connected to the panic attacks.. I’ve been in therapy the last months working on it all and working on my past. I never thought of it as a problem, but after meeting you that all changed. I changed.. for the better obviously. I learned what love is” Wonshik answers. “How I’ll actually do working towards a relationship and do with it.. I don’t know. To be honest it still scares me. But with time I think I’ll be able to manage”.  
“I’m proud of you. And I’ll give you all the time you need” Jaehwan says smiling soft.  
“Pff, who says I want a relationship with you?” Wonshik asks joking.  
“Ehhh” Jaehwan lets out giving a tap to his shoulder.  
“You made an inappropriate joke, so you can expect one back” Wonshik says laughing.  
  
“I missed this” Jaehwan says getting tears in his eyes.  
“Mood swing! Don’t cry, it’s  fine… it’s all good” Wonshik says hugging him.  
“I’m glad you’re back” Jaehwan says embracing him.  
“Technically I’m still living in Seoul” Wonshik replies.  
“Come back living here”   
“Okay, I will”  
“You will?” Jaehwan asks surprised.  
“If you want that, then I will. Beside Seoul if boring compared to here” Wonshik answers laughing.  
“Your house got rented again tho.. So you won’t be able to live in this apartment building” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“I won’t be able to move here tomorrow.. I still have my job and all in Seoul. I’m also still working on a case there but got called here for emergency. I think it’ll take a month or two before I’ll be able to move back here” Wonshik says ruffling his hand through Jaehwan’s hair.  
“When are you going back to Seoul?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Tomorrow” Wonshik answers.  
“What? So soon?” Jaehwan asks getting sad.  
“They heard in Seoul the case closed and wanted me back for my case there” Wonshik answers.  
“So busy and wanted by everyone. I thought you were free for a week” Jaehwan says pouting.  
“Yea Hongbin does.. I barely managed to pull out an extra day so I could talk with you” Wonshik says with a laugh.  
“Oh… I’m sorry and thankful you did that for me” Jaehwan says hugging.  
“Of course, especially after Hongbin talked I thought about it and couldn’t leave without talking to you” Wonshik says hugging back.  
“Oh.. yea.. You punched him. Why?” Jaehwan asks.  
“He asked for it..” Wonshik answers pouting.  
“Right...”   
“I was in a bad mood and he forced me okay?” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
“Heh, cute” Jaehwan says chuckling.  
Seeing that chuckle Wonshik blushes.  
“What?” Jaehwan asks seeing him blush.  
“Nothing, I just missed you” Wonshik says and leans in for a kiss.  
“So did I” Jaehwan replies giving in to the kiss.  
  
The kiss he waited for so long. Finally he’s back, finally in each other’s arms once again.  
Embracing each other they give in. Without wasting a second on the couch Wonshik lifts him up and walks to the bedroom.  
They kissing so intense, passionate and full love.  
Unable to hold back Wonshik places his hands all over Jaehwan and Jaehwan doesn’t hold back his enjoyment.  
“I missed this, I missed you” Wonshik says with a husky voice as he places kisses all over Jaehwan’s body.  
Their hands, their touches. All over each others bodies they can’t hide their excitement, passion, love and greed for each other.  
Seconds, minutes, hours go by as they give in to each other and their love.  
  
When it’s morning and the winter sun is glowing over the snow Jaehwan opens his eyes. Turning around he sees a empty cold bed.  
Shocked and with a heavy heart he jumps out bed and runs to the living room.  
Awful silence in the house scares him. Turning to the kitchen he’s startled but quickly relaxes and smiles as he sees Wonshik sit on the kitchen counter smile to him.  
“Why.. are you on the kitchen counter?” Jaehwan asks laughing.  
“Old habit, I also do it at home.. Sorry” Wonshik answers getting off.  
“Why were you awfully quiet?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I didn’t want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundless and cute” Wonshik answers sliding his hand over Jaehwan’s cheek, going through his hair and looks him in the eyes.  
Seeing a soft smile, Jaehwan smiles back and give a kiss.  
“Don’t scare me like this next time” Jaehwan whispers embracing him.  
“Sorry, I’ll make a lot of noise next time” Wonshik says joking.  
“I didn’t mean it like that” Jaehwan says giving a small tap on the shoulder.  
“Hehe, I know.”  
“How… how late are you going back?” Jaehwan asks with a heavy heart.  
“I wanted to go back to my hotel after my coffee. Pack my stuff and then grab a taxi back. I need to be at work at 1pm” Wonshik answers.  
“But you still have 5 hours”  
“It’s a 4 hour drive” Wonshik says laughing.  
“Ohh.. wow.. I didn’t know that” Jaehwan says with a faint laugh.  
“You’ve never been to Seoul?” Wonshik asks.  
“No, never needed to”  
“I’ll take you there one day. Now I need to get going” Wonshik says giving a kiss.  
“Ohh.. yea”  
  
Walking to the front door Jaehwan grabs his sleeve “Your number… I don’t have your number”  
Wonshik grabs a card from his pocket “Now you do, message me so I also have your number again”.  
Embracing Wonshik one more time tears roll over his cheek.  
“There there. I’ll come back soon don’t worry. Before you know it I’ll be annoying you again and you’ll be sick of me” Wonshik says laughing.  
“I hope you’ll be back before I know it. But I’ll never get sick of you” Jaehwan replies holding him tighter.  
Embracing him back Wonshik gives a last kiss, releases himself from Jaehwan’s embrace and walks away.  
On the stairs he gives a small finger heart and disappears.  
  
Days pass by, weeks go by, the holidays are spend together with his friends.  
Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Hakyeon and Taekwoon are all sitting together for a drink on christmas eve.  
When Jaehwan’s phone rings he picks up the video call happy.  
“Wonshik-aaahhh!!!” Hakyeon is the first so say cheerful.  
“Heyy” Wonshik replies laughing.  
“How are things? How is work?” Hongbin asks seeing him in uniform.  
“Tiring, busy, I want to go home” Wonshik answers with a laugh.  
“I miss you” Jaehwan is finally able to say between the loudness of the others.  
“I miss you too. Soon Jaehwan, soon”   
“Yea you should come soon! He’s been cranky and depressing ever since you left again” Sanghyuk says joking.  
“I am not!”   
“He kinda is, but mainly work is tougher without you! Come back soon and be my partner again!” Hongbin says in between.  
“Easy easy, I’m trying my best to move back as soon as possible.” Wonshik says laughing.  
Hearing him being called he turns around. “Yea coming”.  
“Sorry, I have to go. Merry christmas and I’ll talk to you soon” Wonshik says and ends the call.  
With a sad face Jaehwan places the phone down.  
“At least it was nice he called” Hongbin says placing his hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder. “I looked through their file and it’s really a tough case to crack.”  
“Thanks Hongbin, but it’s fine. It’s not like a couple weeks ago where he was simply gone. He’s now keeping in touch, giving me updates about things and really tries his best. So I’m fine, it just sucks he isn’t here and the case takes so long” Jaehwan answers with a faint smile.  
“Well, he did warn beforehand the case could take a month or two, maybe longer..” Taekwoon says with a troubled look.  
“I know, I know.” Jaehwan replies “Well, I can pout about it but that won’t change anything. Who wants wine?”  
  
With that christmas eve is spend together with his friends.  
More days pass by spending it with each other. Because of the holiday Jaehwan keeps the shop closed. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon too are free, only Hongbin has work.  
On new years eve the five friends are standing together outside when the clock is almost hitting 12 o’clock and they’re about to go into a new year.  
“Beforehand, what is everyone’s new year wish?” Hongbin asks who joined them during his shift.  
“I wish, to spend forever with you” Sanghyuk says smiling giving a kiss.  
“I wish, to not be so single anymore” Hakyeon says pouting.  
“I wish, for you two to stop nagging about being alone” Taekwoon says making Hakyeon and Jaehwan turn heads to him.  
“I don’t nag about being alone! I have Wonshik” Jaehwan says defending.  
“Where is he then?” Taekwoon says joking.  
“That’s mean” Hakyeon says throwing a snowball.  
“Sorry sorry. I’m sure he’ll be here soon” Taekwoon says sincere.  
“Tsk you’re such a bad friend” Jaehwan says pouting throwing a snowball as well.  
“He’s right tho.. I mean, are you dating? Is he here?” Hongbin says laughing.  
“Bin!” Sanghyuk says shocked about his joke.  
“Yes and Yes” a familiar voice says from behind.  
  
Getting a warm feeling hearing that voice Jaehwan turns around and right away jumps in his arms making them fall over just at the clock hits 12 o’clock.  
“Happy new year” Wonshik says with a smile. He places his hand on the back of Jaehwan’s neck, pulls him closer and gives a kiss.  
Kissing back he holds him tight “Happy new year” Jaehwan says back.  
“Took you long enough, I had trouble distracting him” Hongbin says laughing.  
“Yea, he almost got angry at us for making those jokes” Taekwoon says scoffing.  
“Sorry, I got a call on my way here” Wonshik says standing up.  
“Wait.. you two were in to this?” Sanghyuk asks looking at Hongbin.  
“We couldn’t let you two know as you two both can’t keep secrets from Jaehwan” Taekwoon says.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore” Jaehwan says with tears in his eyes “Because Wonshik’s here! That makes it all good”.

“Does that mean you moved back?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea I did. When we caught the murdered I right away took care of the moving. As I had to round up the lasts things on the case I let Hongbin and Taekwoon manage the moving and I stayed two night in a hotel in Seoul. Today I finished the report and right away came here” Wonshik explains.  
“So that’s why you were gone so much last days?” Sanghyuk asks Hongbin who simply nods.  
“Well I’m glad.. But where do you live now?” Jaehwan asks.  
Not saying anything he points up.  
“Did you got your home back? But I thought it was rented by someone..” Jaehwan asks.  
“Not the house I had before. I have number 12 now” Wonshik answers.  
“That’s on Taekwoons floor right?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea, he lives across me now” Taekwoon answers “Which made it easier to help with the moving”.  
“Oh.. am I seeing some jealousy?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No, no jealousy… I’m fine with it. Completely okay with.. Wonshik and.. Taekwoon.. living across each other” Jaehwan answers with a sigh  
Laughing Taekwoon places his hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder “Don’t worry, he’s all yours”.  
“Guess he got sick of me mainly the last days” Wonshik says laughing.  
“Why?” Jaehwan asks tilting his head.  
“He was calling non stop asking for pictures of the rooms, if the house was looking okay, if you didn’t find out, if we got things taken care of to surprise you. Blablabla. He’s such a control freak if he’s not around to keep check on it” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
“Sorry, and thank you” Wonshik says with a smile.  
“It’s fine. It’s over now so..” Taekwoon replies with a sigh and laugh.  
  
“Can you show me your house?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No” Wonshik answers serious.   
Startled Jaehwan looks at him.  
“I’ll show you my bedroom” Wonshik says with a grin.  
“I can live with that” Jaehwan replies giving a kiss.  
“Taek.. can I have my keys?” Wonshik asks.  
Laughing Taekwoon throws the keys to him “Have fun”.  
“Oh we will” Jaehwan replies.  
  
Walking inside they go up the stairs and into Wonshik’s house.  
“Wow, it looks so different compared to first. It’s … less boring now” Jaehwan says joking.  
“Because I am less boring now. Thanks to you” Wonshik says giving a kiss.  
“Were you always this cheesy or is it a newly developed trait?” Jaehwan asks laughing.  
“Don’t use my own comments against me”   
“Sorry, sorry” Jaehwan says wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s waist “So, where’s your bedroom?”.  
“That way, you go in first” Wonshik answers turning him around.  
Walking in the bedroom he sees rosepattles over the bed, candles on the nightstands and closets and a sign hanging on the wall  _~Marry me, please?~_.  
Emotional and with tears in his eyes he turns back around to Wonshik.  
“Is that even a real question? Of course you idiot” Jaehwan answers wrapping his arms around wonshik’s neck.  
“Well yea.. It is a real and serious que..” before Wonshik can continue Jaehwan presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
“You’re an idiot” Jaehwan says parting their lips.  
“Which you love” Wonshik says smiling “So I’m your idiot.. Then what does that make you?”.  
“A victim”   
Laughing Wonshik lifts him up and throws him on bed “I’ll make you a victim”.  
  
  
\- THE END - 


End file.
